


Adventure's Aftermath

by Hyuuint



Series: Self Insert Saga. [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Serious, Fanon Stuff largely Ignored Again, Gen, Self-Insert, Sequel, Spoiler Warning (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuint/pseuds/Hyuuint
Summary: It has been three months since the narrator's return home.Three months since they left the world of monsters and magic.Three months to stew on what they lost.As they slip further into their own dissatisfaction of life, a being springs into their dreams.A being that offers them a chance to go back.Will they? Or won't they?





	1. I Miss My Friends...

“and if ya do? you’ll always have a room and a smile waiting.”

 

I read the message again. It was all I could do at this point.

 

It had been three months. Three miserable months.

 

No time had passed when I got home. Nobody had noticed because there was nothing to notice. My adventure might have never happened with the lack of time that it took.

 

But it did. I had met the characters in the ‘game’ in person. I had made fans. Followers.

 

...Friends.

 

I had eaten butterscotch-cinnamon pie made by a goat-dragon mom. I had swapped puns with a skeleton. I made connections with rabbit-folk. I helped a skinny show-off onto a better path for himself. I saved an armless reptile child from a lifetime of hatred. I challenged a hot fish. I supported a nervous dino-lizard woman. I flirted with a robot. I stood up to a misguided king. I comforted a dead child.

 

…..I touched magic.

 

And it was all ripped away from me. I didn’t get to say goodbye. Their lives went on, and I was… left behind.

 

Sure, they said they made those memorials but…

 

I’m not there.

 

I was shoved back into my normal life, with nothing but an unresponsive program and lingering message to show that I had any impact in another world. Life for me went right back to its usual.

 

My family was loving. My work was fine. My cat was adorable. My friends were chattery and polite. Well, when they wanted to be.

 

But it just wasn’t the same anymore.

 

I traversed a mountain. I survived an icy forest. Saw stars in the land below. Took trips across dark waters. Sizzled in the depths of a volcanic chamber. Gazed at the majesty of machinery built by a being long forgotten.

 

The world I am from just… it just didn’t cut it any more.

 

Three months. Their world had gone a year in the split second between my leaving and my return. Three months here must mean their universe had changed by now.

 

And nothing had changed here. Nothing at all. Just me.

 

Why? Why was I sent back? Why wasn’t I allowed to stay?

 

“and if ya do? you’ll always have a room and a smile waiting.”

 

I so desperately wanted to see that smile again. To go to that room. To be with that wonderful world all over again.

 

But I couldn’t. No matter how much I stared at that screen I was still here.

 

Three. Months.

 

\---

 

Four months. My parents had started to grow concerned. I was taking on every challenge I could. Most of the time it had ended fairly badly for me. But I didn’t care. I just had to recapture that feeling. Somehow.

 

“...always have a room and a smile waiting.”

 

\---

 

Five months since I was sent back.

 

My friends had stopped talking to me. I was too listless, too combative, too argumentative. Especially since I kept telling them to stop playing the game. They didn’t want to listen to me. Not because the idea didn’t have merit but because I was so adamant about it.

 

“...room and a smile waiting.”

 

\---

 

Six months.

 

My job was going fine. I wasn’t struggling but I wasn’t surpassing like I did. I just… I just couldn’t do enough to excite me anymore. I was in no trouble of losing it but there was no way I was going to go anywhere at this rate.

 

“...a smile waiting.”

 

\---

 

Seven.

 

Family kept talking around me when we got together. Yeah, I know, I looked a mess. I didn’t care. I was fine. Really. 

 

Honest.

 

“...waiting.”

 

\---

 

I stared at my monitor. The message had just been played for the billionth time. I just… stared.

 

How were they? What were they doing? Where had they gone on the Surface? How did Papyrus’ career go? Did Alphys and Undyne have a kid? How had sans’ therapy gone? Was Toriel a principal by now? Had Asgore forgiven himself yet? How many movies had Mettaton made by now? How much business had the shopkeep and innkeep made at this point?

 

No answers. Just the little tidbits I had seen over and over and over again.

 

I lowered my head to the desk.

 

I was so tired.

 

I was…

 

I…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I must have fallen asleep. 

 

My world was dark, that was certain. The good old void that I got to visit in my dreams. Even this place had become a point of comfort. A small link to that wonderful land of monsters and magic.

 

I gave an ethereal sigh. Just more blackness this time. Ever since I had figured out lucid dreaming, I kept trying to recreate that world. But never once had it worked.

 

I wandered about the expanse of my mind. It was quiet at least. Helped me forget… ah, who was I kidding? The whole problem was because I couldn’t forget.

 

With my butt firmly planted on the ground I got as comfortable as I could manage. The place was very neutral. No weird temperatures. No ambient noises. Just darkness all around.

 

All in all? It was very peaceful.

 

I gave a small sigh.

 

"͚̜̲̬̹H̝̝̣̝ ̝͎U̦̙͚̫ ̬̤̺̲͖͍͍M͓͖̺̱͉ ̰͚͇̗̘̖A̖̺̣ ̴̞N̸.͇̗̝͚̖̫"̧̜̠

͓͎̰̣͕̳

 

….What the….

 

I got up and looked around. I was certain that I had heard that.

 

No one was here. Absolutely no one.

 

I turned around, just to be cer-

 

"̶̻̼S̳̩̜̠ ̯͎̯̣̫̭U̥̺̳̫̠̱ ̸͚̤P̙͎̪̩̰̹.̵͕"̸̪͎ͅ

͈̜̫͓͡

“GHAAAH!!!”

 

I bolted backwards from the visage. It was like a horrible combination of every one of the Grey Monsters. Every. One. Of. Them.

 

“Wh- who, what…?”

 

They raised a hand and my mouth was snapped shut against my will.

 

"͙͉̦̫I ̜͚̝ ͖͙̺̟̹̰ͅ ̥̤̻̘̱̺H̸ ̼͔̻͜A̬̜͞ ҉͍V̤ ͍̗̗͓̩͓̭E̦͙̲̭̕ ̪̦̘̰̝͇̪ ̸̜͎̻̺B̥͓̫ ͚̝̱̤E̹̞̜̼̰͜ ̶͇̗̞͓E̟ ͈͙̼̼̠͉̬N ͟ͅ ҉̥̩̞̙ ̢̩͓͈̦̪W̳̹̲̦̭̝̳ ͖͘A͏̩̺͎͍̞̗̯ ͔̦͘T̶ ̨̟̦̱̪C̤ ҉̳̼̙̮͉H̭̫̱̗̳̭̣͝ ̟̮̺̥I͓̼̪̬̗͙̼͠ ͏̳̣N̨̼̝̮̜̭̪̯ ̹͎͟G͏̳̺̣̭.̡"

 

I tried to say something in return but I couldn’t open my mouth. I gave a rather pointed gesture to it to the being. They waved their hand and my mouth popped open again.

 

“Ow. Okay. You’ve been watching? Meaning….?”

 

They leaned forward and got into my face.

 

"͉̻̖̞E̱͓ ̙̼X̞̬̞̳͘ͅͅ ̲̟̥͕͈̫A҉ ̨̹C̷͓͙̼͔̗ ̣T̟̣̼̯͚̭͢ ̛̯̲̱L̹̦̗ͅ ͍̼̤̭̯Y͈̣̟̥̬̘ ̣͉̲̮̖̣͖ ̴̹̤ ̱̞͓͟Ẉ ̫̲͚̣̥H̬͈̠̠̯ ̬̮͚̦A̤̹̘ ̹̠̲͠ͅT̙̱̘͕̻ ̥̙̪̜͢ ̷̙͓ ̴͕̰I͓͙͠ ͍̣̹͘T̗̮̘̥ ̹̣̦ ̻͙̹͇̳̹ ͏̣Ș̩̮͍̫͖̕ͅ ̙O̖̪̼̥ ̴͇̥U̬͈͍̞̣͕ N̻̮̘̜͍ ̙͕̯̫͓̖D̞͈ ̴̝̜͚ͅS̖̭͞ ̩̭̭̰̻̤ ̵̣͍̰̱̗̲ ͔͙͔̥̜̺͟L͏̮̟̳̺͎ ̬I̼̙͚̰͚͕̯͞ ͚K͏ ̳̟̳E̱̦,͟ ̬̩̙ͅ ̙̻ ̮̥̝͖H͞ ̘̦͎̜U̧͍ ͍̦̝̤̖͖Mͅ ͔̩A̟̪ͅ ̯N̙.̜̳̗"̶

 

I backed off a step. “So you’re a creeper then?”

 

Their face(s?) curled up into a sinister-looking smile.

 

"̛͇J̖ ̪̫̻̠U̴̟̜̳ ̟̖S ͍̞̗T̳̞̬̺̟͇ ̥̪̲͈͉ͅ ҉̯ ̱͖͖͍̹̖͟L̠͖̬͚̜͖ ͔I̟ ̸̩̙̩K̨̫͓̦ ̤̰̥͎̹E͎̪ ̜̦̭̯͓̮ ̶ ҉̳̣͔̝͉̻T̗͖͎̱̘̳͙ ̳͉͈Ḩ̖̦ ̮͇̲͕̟Ḙ̸̬̙ ̥̳̘̣͚͎͎N̶,̹̟͉͉̣ ̲͙̦̼̙͟ ͉͇̮̞͘ ̭͢Y̤͔ O͓̗̟̘͍͓̙ ̶Ų͖̩̜̣̝̼ ̬̞̠͢ ̵̯͕̤̮ A͚ ̯̪̕R͈̺̣͉͞ͅ ̡̦E̱̹̩̥̦ ͔̼̮͎͎͙͟ ̪̹̖͎̬ ͔̣͝M̫̣ ̟̳̮O̺̩̘̗͈̮̙͢ ̥̯͍̞̯̳U̜͈̭̯ ͇̱͔̖͙͟ͅT͖͡ ͚̪͎̥̝H̗̞ ̮̞͕͕̱̻̱Y̫̰̟̰̬͙ ̷̙ ̢̪N͉͖ ҉̮͎O̺̩̙̘̗̗̦ W̭̰̖ **.̨̝** ̤͘ ̘E̞ ̭͘V͚͚̙ ̡̼͇̥̦͔͙E̳̦̰̼͔͚ ͇͈̰̩͙N͟ ̞ ̭̮ ̘̯̺I͇̹͇̞̝̠ ̸̭̠͓̺̜̘N͈͔̳̦̖̖ ̲̥̹͍ ̵͕͖̳͕̰͔̩ ̝̖͎̘͖͞ͅY̸̫̻̺̬͓̺ ̣̲̳̗͉̻͜O͍͕̪͕͖ ̴̺̭̥̞U̘̟͎̦̥ ̲̜Ŗ̥̪̘̳͇͕̹ ̞̱ 

 

̢̫D̷̫ ̳͉̩͕ͅE̡̻̯͚̣̪̰̞ ͎͍̙͢P̬̗̟̪̫̝͘ͅ ҉̲͍͉̹͎̙ͅR̸̯̲̪̯̳̠̮ ̼̩̻͙̻͘E͎̰͍̯ ̠͈͔͉̤S̷̫̤͎̖̱̗ ̫͘S̢͕̟͉̰ ̵̼̭̰̬̻I̡̤̥̙͈ ̛̜̘͎̬̞̪O͖͉͔ ̤͜N͙͇̭̥.͈̣̖̘"̻̙͓͕̫

 

I scowled right back at them for that. “I’m not-”

 

"̺͎D͖̫̜͍ ̞͓̖̝̣͔͍O͓̦̫̖̻͙ͅ ̝ ̹͙̣̦̦͞ N͚̱̼ ̡ͅO̟̖̠̻̳̘̳̕ ̡̝͙͙T͕̟̮͓̞͔͟ ̰̜̦ ͚̻̣̩̣͟ͅD͇͎ ̤͉͍̥̭͜E̼̫ ̶L̹̬͟ U̼̗͝ ̪̣͈̜͕ͅD̮̱͎̼͓ ͉̟̳̲̮̦͈͟E͙̟̙ ̠̱̖̜ ͈̘̲̘ ̜͕̲͓͕̹Y̗̕ ͔̥̗̜̫̞̦O̦͓̼͍͉ ̛͎͙U ̨̥̲̣̭͎͚R͚̹̬͈ ͈̝̠͔̟S̖͔̥̻̟̫ ̘͔͠E̱̰͎̰ ͚L̴̖͍̭̩͇̣̼ ͙F̻͔̜͎͖.̤͇͍̯"͉̲

 

A voice popped up behind me. I whirled around to meet them and looked back to where they were in confusion.

 

"̵̳̼͎ͅY̰̙̮͖ͅ ̟̫̜͞O̯͙͠ ͙̲̮̗͕̥U̦ ̗͍̦̱̬̠ ͏̬͔͔̠͓̖͔ ̦̟̫͓̭͈͉H̝͙͙̟̭ ̨͈ͅA V̳̲͈̗͙̺̠ ̦̱̬̹̪͚̲E̺̻͈͠ ̭̮̝ͅ ̪͝ L̰͖͠ ̵̫̩̫O̸̭̝͍͙̰͔͙ ͎͙̳S̸̳̠̼̫̫̦͍ ̷̻̠̪̮̪͈ͅT͈͚ ͚̙̮͉̹̗ ̜̤͇̜͍͍̪ ̗̣̯̻̞͇̩Y̪̯̟̻͖ ̮͎̼̱O̙̯̭̪̯͍͡ ̙͈̻̹U̺̣͓ R̴͙̫͇ ͉̜͍͎ ͈̺̤̭̣̻ ̱̭̣͞S̻͎͈̞ ̧̤̟̹̖͍͈̙P ̛͖͔̝̰̰̭A̢̫̥̰̼̮̣ ̞̬̥̗Ṛ̤͇̻̝͈͡ ̢͔K͉̟̯͓.͖̳͓"͢

 

They sprung up again, but this time? There were two of them.

 

"̗̟̙̗Y̡͓͈̩̠ ̲̠̤̱̩O͎ ̧̮̙͔̫̬̗͖U̳ ̵̤̩̜R̦̰͈͚̯͞ ̮̼ ͅ ̺J̱̳̲̱ ͇͖͙̘O̲̺̳̭̖̞̣ ҉̼̞̟̟͇͚̱Y͙̰̯͚̩̼ ͚͙͔̬̬ ̜̞̥ F̫̳͚͉̼̲̤ ̵̤̪͉̯O ͍R͈̜̗ͅ ̻͕̪͉͉ ̯ L͡ ̧̥̫͖ͅỊ̰͜ ̭̱͖̥̞͜F̨͕̟̟̬̮ E̞̲̯͍̘ ͍̭͜ ̰͈͚̮̣̭ͅ ̴̩͎͕̗H̻ͅ ҉̩̣̜A̧̠ ̤̹͘S̺͓̹͟ ̤͙̳͇͙̩̮ ̹̤͔͡D͖͈͇̰ ̧̯I̮ ͖͍̻̕S̼͈̣̰̦ ̦̱̹A̦̮ ̭̤͢P̖̤̠ ̮̮P̧͖͚ ̶E̩͓̪͈̣̙͝ ̖͕̬̯̯͉A҉͖̪̼̭͖ ̭̜̞̬̩͓̙͜R̩ ̱͕͍̘E͏͙ ̶̠̬D̻͓͖͚͉͖.̠̘̼̠͙̱͜"͉͔͎̠̯̱

 

“Okay, I get it, you’ve been-”

 

A third voice came from behind again.

 

"͜Y̵͕̯̤̳̦̘ ̫̝̹̮̪̦͎O̝̬̤ ̧U̷̺̻̲̰ ̳ ̵̩̼ ͖͙̬̯͖͚͕͞H͉͓ ̫̦A̜̻͚͙͖͓ ̷̬͉̠̭̳V̭̪̯͜ ̧̖͓̤̣E҉̭̼͈̩͇ ̡̩̥̼̠͎ ̶̰S̷͉͉ ̯͚̞̣͉̗̙Ţ̥̳ ̙̭͘O̫͍͍ ̷̩P̨̭͖ ͙̻̮̥̰P̧̗̱̫̳ ͜E̦̥͉̼̜̻ ̠͎D ̙̼̮̱̣ ̻̰̥͚ ̴C ̜̖A̩̜̟̫͇͢ͅ ̶̻̗͇̗̙̗͕R̶̫͉̲̤̥̮͇ ҉̱̗͇̜̟̖I̵̙̺̗̺̺͉ ͉̰̜N̹̟̦ ̵̹G̱͈̙̪͍͎.̡͕̹̻"̺̣͎̙

 

I glared. “You’re going a bit f-”

 

The three merged into one, and split into many to surround me. 

 

"̛̭̯̻̟̯̣I ̷̝̻͎͔̗͚̝ ̨ ̰̤̱͡A̴̺ ̰͔͇̫̥M̧̠͕͍ ̴̱͖̟ ͕͎ ̷̭̬̠H͎̦̘̲͈̱ Ȩ̥ ̸̟̲̦͔R̰͙͎̼ ̛̻̘̗̖̝̪E̞̳̗̥̜͓̱ ͔͈͚̝̞̬͎ ͉ ̼̰̙̩̯͞T̮͉͍̦̖ ̧͇Ọ̴̻̬ ̢̬ ̶̞͉̜̟͈̳͔ E ̢͎͖̜̙̣̝N̖͚͘ ̶̗̯̞D̠͚̬͙̞ ̯ ̶ ͈͎̥̠̥Y̨̙̞̙̳ ̸̮͍͖̘̦ͅO ̯͇̖̼Ư̙͉̤͖̤͇̟ ̟̙͖͈̮͎͞R ̹̣̯̝̪ ͇̬̟̘̜͙ͅ ̻̦͉S ̫͜U͟ ̸͍F̦͓͍̜͈͇ ̹̫F E̸̹͉ R ̣̮͍͖͈̯̤I҉͓̞̳̦ ҉̗̟̹̭̪̰N̰͝ ̶G҉̞̗͈̠ͅͅ."͓̱̤̤̲͕

 

I did not like the sound of that.

 

“Iiiin what measure exactly?”

 

The being merged once more and became simply massive in the process. They leaned so very far down to meet their face to mine.

 

"͎̺͚̩̬͍I̖̠͙ ̻̝ ̺̩̪̹̰̖ ̷A̯ͅ ̵̳̜̫͔̣̹M ͉̱͎ ̥̝͍͎ ̡H̭̮̙̣̤̫ ̵̼̮E̡ ̟̲̝̰͚͜R̷̥̙̟̪̯͖ ̬̪͜E̸̤͎̬ͅ ͙͔̗͔͝ ̗ ̷T͔̥͉̠ ͍̺̝̺̕O̷̯̲͉͉͖̘̖ ͈͎̩͍̘̰ ̣͚̗̯̯̹̘ ̜̙̲͔̙͘ͅO̰͖͎͉ͅ ̼̱͙̟F ̦̰F͔̤̰̳ ͇̜̝͕̠̳Ḛ̡ ̰͕̱̥͜R͙̙̖ͅ ͎̗̬̘͈̻͘ ̝͎͚̘ͅ ̘̬̹̗̺͝Ḁ̧͓ ̝͍͇ ̧̹͖̲ ̷W͕̼͍̜͕͞ ͉A̳̜̠̹̱͔̠ ̟Y̳̭͈ ̶̠͍̥̖ͅ ̯̱ ̻̗̟̪͍̻͝ͅB͔̟ ̢͉͍A͎̹̜͓̦̜̬ ̗̱̝͜ͅC̗̻̜͍̦͎ ̪K͕̫̠̥͈̥͢ ̪̞̟̪̠̖.̱͍͇"͏

 

I went still at that. “Come… again?”

 

They shrunk down to the size of the tiny Froggit in new home. I squatted down to keep an eye on them.

 

"͓͢I̝͙͕ ̛͚͓̲̭̪ ͓̼͙̝̦ ̖̪̞̖͎͜W̱̲͓͜ ̤̺̗ͅA̦̲ ̷̣S̩̰̱͈̖ ̢͍͍͙̤ ̝͢ ̷̫͍̰͉̼Ṯ̝̱͡ ̲͓̙͍H̡̰̥͚͈ͅ ̸̮͙̜E̘͇̱̦̲ ͉̲̩͖͙̬R̳̹̼ ̼͢E̫̖.̺̙̯̕ ͍̝͇ͅ ̦̝̻̤ ͎̜̻̩̲͇͡ͅI҉̣̟̮̭̱̖̪ ͚̱ ̴̠͈͍̦̳͕ ̖͓S̨͈͕̣̮ ̢̳̣̪A̦͉͕̹̥͉ͅ ̼̺W͍̝̯̼̗͟ ̝͈̪ ̭̙̤̯̥̬̟ ̲͙Y̻̭͓̯ ̰̰̫O̹̕ U͓͎̟̦̯͢ͅ ̗͈R̸͇̲̮̜̗̗̥ ̻ ̼̤̻̲͓̤͉ ̷̞̩̳A̟ ͇̖̮̠Cͅ ̰̼͎̣͇̖͉T̳̘̱ ̘̕I̲̹̺͙̖̥ ̤ͅO͈̲̮̫̮̞ ͍̘N̩̣̮̰̮̙̮ ̞̱̗̙̬S̤͟.̝̠̠̪͍̬"͔͎̬̣̖̻

 

In spite of their size their voice still rang out in the Void.

 

I offered a hand for them to slither onto. They accepted. It was like holding a slug that made you hand go… not numb, but feel like nothing was there in the first place. I brought the little being up to my eye level.

 

"̶I͚̞̟̪ͅ ̣̞̱̦̜̲͢ ͍͔͚̭ ̴̲̟S̡͔̦͉͍͉̦A̸̤̫̪ W͇͖ ̮ ͕̣̖̣̗̩̳͢ ̫̼Y̧͇̱̻̗̼͉͉ ̢̯̪͉̺̝̯O̦̘̟̙̰̞͝ͅ ̭U̗̝͈̘̺͎ ̰͔̰̲̮̕ ̷̝ ̺̭̗Ş̗̹̝͚̟̬̱ ̣͡A̛̬ ͉̻V E̬̹͖̤̮͖ ̱̗͈ ͔̙̣̼T ̴̯̞H̞͇ ҉̙͇̙̩̱͖̤E͟ ͕͉͚̪͟ ͉̰͡ ̨̳̙͔͕͎͔ͅY͙͖̭̱̺̯ͅ ̯͎̬͉͘O͏͓̜̥̥͚͉͔ ͎̦̻̕U͈͕̭̦̬̹ ̡̫̻̮N҉͓͓̻͕̲ ̟̲͎̻̻͜G̶̝̥̥͈̻ͅ ̟̣̭̮̲ P̗ ͏̮̩̪͓ͅͅR̜͈͖̖̪̝̥͞ ̼͖͠I̖̳̳̪̰̬̱ ̗̜̥͞Ņ͉ ͉̙̲͔̳͘Ç ̟̣̠̠͔̻E̜̳͓̘̩̜ ͖̘͍̼̼ ̹͕̘͓̕F͚̯̬͓ͅͅ ̣̬̩̩̺R̢̥̻ ͢O͚̗̼͚̩͜ͅͅ ͏̻M̶̲̪ ͖̹ ̛̪̺̖͖̜̼ ̗͙̪̮̠͞H̭͕̟̺͕̱̭ ͉͎̙̞̣̰I̧̖͔̰̦ ̩M̪̣̤͈͎͠ ̡͓͍̝͎̺̗̪S ̕Ẹ̛̣̖̭ ̹͉͉̰̠L̛̥̗͔̼̮͔̗ ̹͚͖F.͝"͈̯̞̣

 

I nodded solemnly. “Yeah. I helped. Well, I made him feel b-”

 

"̼̭͎̻̳I̸ ̞̙͓ͅ ̮͚̣̣ ̼̪̙͖͉̠̘S͖̹̺̪̹ ͉̱̠͈̲A̼͍̦̻ ̵W̤̫̞̪̯̖͟ ̢͈̯̯̟ ̶ ͕̩̮̲T͇̭̜̞̬͈ ͞H ͞E̻͓ ̼͚̱̠̘̺̖ ̲͜ ̙̟̹̬̯̥͜V̡̝̖͖̳̟̳ ̩̬͎O̳͇ ̗͕̙̫I̢͇͈̥̣͙̼̥ ̥̗̺D̤̞̗̗͡ͅͅͅ ͖̻̬̞̭̻ ̴̼͚͇̼̜͙͈ ҉̭͕͈̺͈̲S̲̙͔ ̟͖͔͇̫͓͙P̙͖ ̠͔͖͓̳̱ͅL̜̩ ̙̭̣̪̬͎͍͢I ̢̬̞̦͍̝N̳̻ ̮̥͚͙̙͙̺͞T̹͟ ̥̞̩E͉ ͓̻̞̹R̷̼̲̱̥͙.̳̞̥̳̦̰ ҉̼̠͇ ͎͕̞͕ͅ A̗̝̮̻̠̙ N̝̬̣̲̳̮ͅ ͖̳̰̳̼̖̕ͅD̛̠̟̬͈̦̺̜ ̵̭̼̘ͅͅ ͙͎͈̟̗̗ ̶̟͙͖I̖͓͚̩̜͕ ̘̯ ̘̳͇̻̹̲ͅ ̞̰͈̺̼͓S ͈͎̜̣A͖̹͎͕ ͔̖̰͕W̯̱͓̥̤̳͔ ̡̰͍̯̲ ̘͔̘̙͉̹̜ ̛͕̝̘Y ̮̰̫͔O̝̩͡ ̟̪U ̗ ̹ ̴ F̸̩ ͖̖̜A̡ ̨͙͍̫L͔̱͍̟̮ ͖̥͈̥̞̣L ҉̳̦͓̭̮̬͓ ̡̮̮̩ ̮̬͍ ̱̹̘͜I͖̦̜̬̺͠ ̢̤N̹ T̗͕̘͠ ̡̣̩̘̤̹͉O̫͖͕̲̼͜ ͎͎̹ͅ ̥̣̥̣͖̯̼ I̯͉̟̞͘ ̺͢T̳̙̖̯̺͡.̞͕͕"̣̗̟͔͠

 

What little happiness I might have had on my face was wiped off.

 

The tiny being of the Void looked down.

 

"̧ͅI̹ ̩̟͕̯̜̣̰͘ ̙ ̡̦̼̯͔K̕ ҉͓̞̫͔N̪̝ ̼̘̘̯̗͟O̭ ͕̭͎̫̗͖͍͢W̼͚̤̠͍͙͟ ̩̭̖̟̖͟ ̴̮̤̮͕͉͉̱ ̵̣H̥͉̩̕ ̠͇̕O̲̮͕ ̜̻̣̭̲̳̟W̟͖̖͈͍͎ ̣̘̟̳̞̬ͅ ̜͈ ̘͍͔̭̻͎ͅI҉ ̹̭̺̮͈͉T̮̪͍̟̲̠ ̜̠̞̗̪̬ ͔͕̤͇ ̰͚̣̫̘̰̞͟F̺̰͓͔̪̮̬ ̪͚͇̘̮͇͞E̬͉̫̳͉ ̘E̟͙̲͚ ̴̟L̶̲̬̲̻̻ ̖̭͔̭̪S.͕̟̗͉͇͝"̗͚̤̣

 

My eyebrows furrowed. Whatever they were going to say, I was going to pay as rapt attention as I could muster.

 

The bit of darkness seemed to shrink more, much like Alphys did.

 

"̸̖I ͎̱̖̻͙̟ͅ ̱̦̞ ̪̗̭̺̯̳K̘̹͓͈̰̫̕ ҉̟͉̱̟N͈̝͖̮̜͟ ͇͇̮͔̝O̥̬̖ ̖̞̗̰̞̖̱W̸̗̦ ͔̰̥͕ ͖̣̙͉ ̙̲͉H͇̯ ̡̱͓O͚͚̖̙̦ W̥͕ ̷̞͉̪͈ ͓͠I͔̫̦̗̬ ̝̺T̵ ̫͈̬̻̖̘̮͜ ̱͍̩̮̻ͅ ̼̫̱̲̱͍͘F̸ ̞̯̺̲̜ͅE̹͕͍͎ͅ ͉̜͡E̘͎̬̥̼͓ ̪̦͝Ḷ̝͈̟̙̫ ̪̺̟̙͉͎̮S҉̬̰̼̝̖.̰ ͡ ҉̝̳͍͔̜ T͚͉̩ ̱̙̜̪̳̠͢Ơ ̣̺͖̠͓ ̫̗̗ ̭̯ͅB̖ͅ ͔̞E͍͙̕ ̢ͅ ͡ ̪͍̼̮̻͈̦R ̰I͓̕ ̸͎̭̣̹̦̟̹P̞͔ ̤P̝̠͎͎̱ ̹͚E̶̥̘͎̺ͅ ̻̬͉̠̳̦̥͡D͎͎̹͙̩͈ ̨̬̠̗̘͉͇̫ ̬̦͓̱̯ ͏͙̻A͚̙̟͟ ̸͖̪̲̹̦W̡̹ ̘̠̯̤̩̘A͚ ̷Y̫͍̠̣̦̥ͅ.̧̪̝"̣͉͍̳̮͚͟

 

They motioned to their world.

 

"̨͍̟̬͇T̯ ̡O͉̭̖͕͕ͅ ̕ ̠͖̪̘̠̹̟ ̡̝̻̻̤̦̤̺H ̬̘͍͜A̡ ͏͖V̛̬ ̹̼͈̣͎E̬̟̮͘ ̳̜͉̞̣̠͙ ̡̺͔͈̝̺ ̤̪͍͈̦̱T̹̹͟ ̰͓̦̙̩̗H̡̜ ̗̘͕̫̙E̙̦̦ ̴͚͈̞̟͓ ̣̖̗͞ ̧̻͖̠̻̳̼W̢̩̖̦̣ ̸̥̘͙̳̘͙Ơ̤̝ ̝͖̲̻R͘ ͔L͈ ̮̘̳̞̺͓D͓̲̣̳̣ ͍͓̹͖̰͢ ̯͎̝ ̻̠͙͉G̗̼̻̼̮̥̹ ͖O̘̙ ̞ ͈ ̻̳O̲ ̠̙͎N͉̹͕̬̭̦̹ ̖̮̫͓͝ ͈̗̼͜ ̬̜͕̥̻̕I̠͕ ͈̥̱͕̳̣͜N ͓̟̫͕̻ ͎S̻̻̹̤̲̙ ̟̻P̱ͅ ͈I͕̗ ͉̤T͔͎̝͈̮ͅ ̵E̢̲̲ ͉̗̰͚ ̼̮ ̣̜̰͍O͞ ̠F̸ ̲̪͢ ͈̦͈͇͓ ̠̤̲̝̤͈̳Y̡͓͙̗̺̹̬ ̷̞͚O̷͉͇ ̛̲̦̜̹̺͓̰U̞̦̘ͅ ̤R̰͖͕͍͖͞ 

͇̖̝̮͔͎ ͕͖͡ ͓͙̤̞͠I̶͙̣̻ ̮͔̕N̫̼͓ ͎͇̹̤̲V͏̩͖̟̞͇̮ ̞͖̹̲͈̱͞O̱̖̫̪͇ ̡L V̨̦̞͖͎ ̷̖E͙͎̮̲̬͠ ͕̰͍̗̫̩̦M͟ ҉̜̳̼̺̻͉E̳̱͓̘͜ ͙̲̖̬̣̤N̴̺͍ ̸͉̼T ̼̩͉̮̥͎̻ ̷͔̻͚̟ ͎̠̺͉͉̜W̵͖̣ ̪̟̬͓̼̥I̯͓̪̜̜͈ ̨͈̦̥̲̻̳̞P̶̘ ̯̤̥̫E̯̥̤͉̮̻̣ ͏͚͕̼̬̙̤D̪̥̩ ̺͔͍ ͡ ͎͈̖̩͉̗̠͡A̢̗̗̙̦̮ͅ ͍W̮̖ ͏̗͕͓̹̟͚A̸̤̖̪͓̳̮ ͔̳͙Y̥͙͈.̬"̜͖̘̻

 

They faded away. 

 

"Ţ̻͓̼͖ ͇͕͠O͓̞̗ ͚͖̪̫͠ ͏̝ ̦͇̬͍͖̪H̪̻̥ ̷̖̲̩̝A̟̫̤̩ ̜͚̫̬͜V̹̥͇̠̣ ͢E̞̫͇̟͡ ̝̬̙͚ ͉̱͍̩͈͡ ̥̫̲̥̬̮̥L̛ ̴̣̫͙͉O҉̮ ͘S͚ ̖͈̠̹̞̰̥T̲͓ ̞̩̜̰̳̘̱͝ ͕̰̩̩͡ͅ ͔Y̠̭ ͓̪͕͞Ơ͔̙ ̰U̠͝ ̜R̥̝̥ ̲͈̞͙̲̫͞ͅ ̙̱͈̖ ̥̟̝̖̺̭C̮͓ ̘̻̠̼̝͜ͅO͓̙̠͈͈ ̳̘̭ͅN ̢̟̙̺N͚͇̜̭̗͖ ̱͇E ̬͍͎͙͍̳͎C͔̳̠ ̡̦̼̖̼̩͖T̩̬͔̲͙͇ ̠̪̟̺̙̞̘I̤͞ ҉O ̥̗̠N̖̪̠̰͎ ̬͔̥ ͕̮̫̺̤ ̧̻T ̫͈͞O̺͞ ̪͕̘̥͖͎ͅ ̞̦͍̕ͅ ͇A͔͓̪̻̝ ͔̟̥̯̮̱̬ ̠̝̲̮ͅ ͚̰̹W̷̱̬̱͖ ͇̣͎̣̞̗O̺ ͇̗̳͎̹͙͞R͉ͅ ͇͎̬͢L͉͎̰͇̙͍͇͝ ̯̣̜̦͓D̠̖ ̟͔͚͕̞̟͎͡ ͈̻ ͔̞̭͎̳Y͍̯͟ ̩ ̪͖O̢ ̸Ụ̡̭ͅ ̨̥̦͓̥ 

 

̵͈ ̳͖̱͚L̴̲̫͎̜̩̱̫ ͎̟̜͎̯̥̲O̶͕̖̰̟ V̫̩̖͞ ̮͖͍̼̲̯̯E͎͓ ̮͔͔͙̜̤ͅḒ̩͝..̘̼.̢"͍̥̲͡

 

I heard their voice from behind. I stepped back with a barely held in shout at the sight of a  _ gargantuan _ Void-being. They were hunched over and staring at one of their many hands.

 

"̫̱͘B U̧͙̞͖̬̝ ͍̜̳͉T͓ ͏̦̫̗̩̞ ̬͙͇ ͔͉͚̹̮̻͡Y̞͇̰͕͈ ̷͔͚̱͇ͅO̺̭̭̞̥͎̞ ̧̟̩͙͇̝̘̣U͚͙̖̠͠ ̛̱ ̴̫ ͙͞H̸ ̹̹A͓͠ ͇̜͇̕V͠ͅ ̭͇̘E͕̩̘̦̜͖ ͚̻ ̨ O ̤͍N̛̩̗̤̜ ̡̤͕̺̺̪̻E͚͙͓͈͖͈͍ ̼̝ͅ ͏̠̰͍͓ ̮̫ͅS̙ ͏E ͖̪̲N͏̦̞ ̠͓͚̲S̝̣͓͟ ̣͍̗A͜ ͈̪̰͖͉̦̬͘T͕͍̖͙͚ ̷̘͙̝̼ͅI̴͔̥̝ ̝O ̘̩̭N̪̞̦̼̬̠̟ ͍̳̫͓͍ ͔̮ ̸̭͓͎̼Y̵̟͕̳̱̙̦̬ ̼̹̟̬͢O ̢̘͉̲̝̖͔͙U͈̳̣ ̧̖͔̖͔͍ ̗͓͝ ̛̦̹̻̠̼̯̖C̗ ̪̯̖̗̦A̜ ͙͚̹͔̜N̡̥̩͓͉̻͍̭ ͍̗̙̖̦ ͏̫̹͓̘͖̼̳ ̤̗̘̰̲A̖̬̞͈͓͖͘ͅ ̺̯̺͚̥V͞ ͖̗̥̪͔̖ͅO̧̜̳̝̥̲͈̩ ̫̫̬͎͢I͉̘̫̺ ͡D̛̫̖͕.̙̦͠"͜

 

They looked up and directly at me again. Their eyes were just as dark as the void around us. And about as deep to match. They got on their hands and knees like I had moments ago to meet my gaze.

 

"̠̲͕̭̹Y̘̗̱̘̯ ̲̼͚͚̹̳O̴̙̯̞̳ ̖̭͢U͞ ͅ ͏̥̣̞̳̯̭A̬͍̪ ̫̬̺͢R̴̰̩ ̕E̬̰̪̲̥ ҉͔̝̙ ͢ ̨̯̩͓̝̪͕̼S̨̤ ̝̮̠̗T͍̘͎̦̬ ̶̖̟̰̤͇͎I͔̮̣̜͕ ͡L͇͎̰̠͙̱ ͖̘̦͓͇̹͔L̕ ̼̗͡ ̦͓͘ ͈̬͇̠̪̼̣R̟͓̟̹̣̬͖ ̡͎̠̱E͞ ͕͍͈̘̹̮ͅM̰̱̺̻̰͙͚ ͈̜̯E̯̫̝̤̼̫ ̝M̦͔̼̮ ̱B͕͉ ̹͢E̞͎ ͡R̥͔͉̺͙̗ͅ ̜͓̕E̪͜ͅ ̫̬͉͙D̩̟̭̭̻.̬̗͕̺͇͔ͅ"̝͖̦͜

 

With as close as they were it was easy to tell that they didn’t breathe.

 

“So… because they remember me, you could send me back?”

 

"̖͝P͍͍ ̧̬̣̦A̢̰̫ ̪̳̺̰̦̦̭R̸̰͍̜̳͇̜ͅ ͕͖̞̩̭͚̫T̜͇̝͎̗̮ ̼̻̪̭̟̭I̦͙͔̲͚͓͜ ̤̤͖̼̬̖͜A̳͙ ͙̮̠L͓̖ ̛͍̮͍͈̱̺̪L̲̲̺͢ ̼̲̬̙Y͚̹̬̲̪.̻̖ ͓̤̟̮͝ ̴̮̰̱̺̮̬ ̛̜̻T̗̺͕͎̝̭͝ ̻̭ͅH̛̙̱ ͈̮͓̭͘ͅE̥̖ ̺̤̟̰̗̪̪Ŗ͈̜̹͓̬ ̬͜E͓̙̞͇̭͉͇ ̶̪͉ ͉̞̩ ̱̝̠̝͡ Į̟̰̟̥͚̹͓ ̳̙̫͚̗͕S̥̪͉͚͉̮̜ ̙̩͓̦̝̣ ̶͚̰̫͓̝̝ ̝̯͓̼̩̳O̵ ̧Ṇ̺̕ͅ ̷͙̦͖͙ͅE̷̹̫̲ͅ ͍͈̝ ̸̰͎̱O̟ ̼͔̕T҉͙̹͖̻̤̱̮ H͔̦̮͟ ͙̳͚̘̤̺E̩͓̦ ͉̤̗̜̙R̴̰͕̲̳̻̥ ̛͔̬̺̫̯̪̙ ̗͎̪͈̣ ̴̘͎̹̜͓̥ͅC͔̙͈̪̝ ̡͉̱̞̫̫̩ͅO̪͎̲̝͈ ̹̹̼͖̜͡N̘̮̝͕ ̺̣̱͔̩̤̦͞N͞ ̤̠͇Ḛ̛͕̟͖̳̦̬ ̩̩̝̙͢C̢̙̘̟̬͚̠̗ ͓̰͝T̜̰̳̝͉͘ͅ ̠͈̬͔͖ͅI̼̪̣ ̝̘̣͖O̲̺̜̱̟̜̩ ̙̦͉̗̞̞N͇ ̻̲ ̮͖̙̼ ̫͢Y͚͔͇̭ ̩̥O ̯̜U̧̪̙͔ ̘̙̠͇͉͓͜ ̟̘̮ ̞̺̰̩̳̖H̬̠̝̫͠ ̨͕Ḁ͚͟ ̮͉͞V̠͉̰̬̰ ̞͚̱͜E͎̻͚͕̩̼.̼̭̣̖"͔͙͉͈̟

 

Okay, what? As in, what?

 

“What other connection could I poss-?”

 

A ring cried out in the void. Wait…

 

"I̡̞͉̤̟̮͎̜ ͚̰̪͕̭͇͝ͅT̰̥̼ ̳͕̳̯̰ ̰͠S̡ ̡͓̻͇͔̰̙̠L͝ ͚͝I͇͙̲̩ ̷͓͙͎̮͉͙P͉̮͈̖̯͈ ̛̮̰̰P̟͚͈ ̣̟E͏̝ ̫͓̗͇̤͓̤D̦ ̤̩̹̫̹̱̫͘ ̸͎̻̻̪̫̞T̷̞̺ ̘̖̜͙̹̼H͇̞̖͙͍ͅ ̥̪̗͙R̕ ͏̣͉Ơ̬̹͉ ̦͙̖̟̠̥̰U͈̪̥ ̸̞̜̜̬̭̖̞G̗̩̮͇̲ͅ ̥H̻̗̣ ̛̻ ̜A͏͇ S̵̻̥̠̫̤̱̼ ̲̹͓ ̢̟̱͚̥̗̪̹ ̴̬̣̖̙̲W̴̻ ͓̪̹ͅḘ̡̞͓̹̗ ͚̗̦̣̪̳̭L̺̣̱͚̠͡ ̢̬̼͔͚̻Ḽ͈̖̜̱̩͝.̡̟̹̱̲̳͙̮"҉̭̹̘͔̖̘

 

They showed me their hand. It was empty. I gave them a confused look.

 

"̝̹̻̟̤͖ͅI̗͍ ̢̰̜̝̥̤̜ ̘̟̘̫̥̯͚ ̡̰̣̺̤̰̹̩Ș ̰̜L̢̠̰̬̬̺ ̻̥̼̻͕̬I̼̞̳̱̫ ̜͈̪͕P̳̬̠͍̫ ͉̹̹̺͖͍̲P̭̭̻̙͈͙ ̨̱̗̤͍͖̦̰E̹͞ ̻͈̱̤͔̳D̹̮͖̞̖̲͡ ̺ ̫͍̰̱ ͏I̶͈̻̹̜̥̖̖ ̥̲̟͓͚͔ͅN̛͍̺ ̟̜͇̲̕T͍͚̺̗ ̙O̺̣̘̫̘ ̭ ̦͍ ͉̦͝A̵̰̮͚̗͇̜̠ ̛̥N̸͓̲ ̰̯̫̳̰̤͓O͏̲ ̗̜̰͘T̗ ̱H̰̮ ҉̯̣̣͓͙E̴ ̳̟͉̯̮̱R̥͇̳͓̮̳ ̠̠ͅ ̡̮̘̘͓͔ ͏̩̙̯̮̺ͅͅL̤̪ ̞͕̰͞I҉̟ ͎̠̬N̯͕̦̩̳ ̻̼͙̫̦̣Ę.͕͙̯ ͉̬̝͚̩̹͓͘ ̲̭͉̳̦͇ ͙̻̤ͅA̶͙ ̡͔N̮̩ ͕̹̻̰͓͈Ọ̞͞ ̜̼̩̭̙̖͎͠T͏̭͙̹͕͉̝̤ ̤͔͍̮͔̮͜H̪͇̖̜͔ͅ ̳̥̮E̴̻ ͔͟R̴͕͎̼ ̼̮ ̡̖̗̼ ̷͕̳ͅT̨͕ ̺̯I̠̙̮͇ͅ ̧M̴̗ ̱̭̭̞E̬̞̮.͕̘̜̝̳ͅͅ.̴̮͎̮̳.̧̜̗͎͕"̧̫̥͕͙

 

They closed it.

 

"͈̣̮̪͚I̘̙̖̖̯̺͚ ̲̯ ̸̗̪̞ ̦͕̪̜̤W̗̝̪̫̹ ͕̝̲̥̣͘A̷̭̫̼̯̜ N ͎̩Ṭ͍͙̗͠ͅ ͚E͖̥͖̭̣̺ ̩̫͕͞D̼̦͜ͅ ̜̬ ̴͔͙̳̟̞ͅͅ ̢T̝̼̪̱̯ ̡̼̲̩̯͓̜ͅO̡̬̠ ̖͓̺̳ ̵͎͍̻̦̦̗̗ ͇͔̖̱R͏̗̝̖ E̢ ̹͉P̶ ͖͍A͞ ̫̺͈̯͙Y̳ ̘͇̟̪̳ͅ ̬͖͙̮̗͜ ̩͇̥̝̹̣͠Y͏͉̭̟̣ ͎̗̤̗͎Ơ̹̬ ͈̱͉̗U̵̯̻ ̴͈̪͈R̘ ̳͕̮ ͡ ̹̩̜̠̻K̟͔͠ ͕͙̲̺I̻̜ ̡͔N͍̦͎͔̟̫ ̺̘̺̙̲D ͍͍̞͓̖͡ͅN̟̖ ̗E ̧̳̭S̰͓̠ ͏̝̜̟S̗͉̲͙ͅ.̛̼͍̖̥̜̖ͅ.̺͓.͓͓͚̰͚̩̖"̼͚͚̥̠͍͔͜

 

They opened it again.

 

"̱̰̰Į̘̳̝̖̜̝ ̧̫̰̦̬̗͚ ̡ ͚̟̩̙̹̳̕ͅD͍̰̪̦̞͖̕ ̯͔̲̮̞͡ͅO͏ ͍̖̻̯̰U͈̲͔̳̰̮͙ ̪̠̰͎ͅB̪̱͚̮͈̜͡ ̫̲̮̝͚̹̰T͎ ̷̻͚͈͉ ̦̳ ͏M̭͎͎͉͡ ͔͔̗̼̯͍Y̸̹͈̟ ̫͍̜̦ ͔̲͔ ̢͉̜̜̥̳̗O̷̗͙̙̥ ̞̗̰͘T͇̺ ̜̯̗H̯̪̰̤̹̹ ͓̗̣͚͔̦E͓̫͙̤ͅͅ ̜R̶͕͈̹ ̨ ͉͔͓̺̭͍͢ ̯ͅF ̠̩͓̪͖̻R̶̖ ̷̝̱̜̪̳͖̻A͙̗͙̙̙̹ ̶̦̮̘̭̠G ͎̩̮̝̣̲M̯͚̳͕͎̰̜ ҉̜̮͔̖̺̯̯E̻̯̯͈͢ ̨̥N̰ ̠̭͖͙͍͉͘T̨̻͍̲̙ͅͅ ͙̜̠͙͠S͏̗͎̣̲ ̥̜͇̟̥͜ͅ ̖ͅ ̮̻W̘̜͉̜̭̮ ̴̟̝͓̺Į̲̮̭͇̟ ̢̠̻̼̫̯̰L L̺ ̢̮̙͍͕̦̟ ͏̺̦͎̥ ̷͚͕̯̬M̖̜ ̜͝I̥͕̮̼̼̘ ̩S̩̳̪ ͎̫͓̟̠̩S̠̮̬̝̖͍ ̺̺̣ ͖̰͞ ҉I̵̘̺̘͉ ̗͓͝T͇̞͙̳̥͓̥͜,҉̰͈͈̥̞ ̸̝͇̖ 

 

̠̦̝̦͍ ̩̙͉̫R̶̳̫̯̝ ̻̗̩E ̘̖̗̰̲͇̹͢G̝̖̤̤̠̹ ̗̹̫̲͞A̷̗̻̗ ̝͕͠R̻̻͝ D̩ ̧͈̻̬͙̲L̯̙̫ ̙̹͕͇̼͘E̻̼͙̬ ͎̪͞ͅS͇̪͉̞͉̦̯ ̶̝͎S̴͙͇̞̹͍̫ ̳̣͚ ͓͇O̸̤̰̥̙̗̱̱ ̻̮͉̱̩F̯ͅ ̟̝ ͕̭͎͈͉͟ ̯I̝̝̭̖͉̤̥ ̢̠͓T̨͓̪͖̤̬ ̣̬̦S͚͎͍ ̬͔̦̭ ̘͔͖̮̕ ̙̭͙͖͙͓F̺͍̜̠͍̕ A̷̬̰͓̟̘͓ͅ ̤̤̺͙S̶͖̝ ̺̲̜̺͝C̳̼̝̲͟ ̳͖͍I̤͎̱͎̼͉͍͟ ̪N҉̥͚̫̫̰̲ͅ ̻͉͚̖̥͈A ͖͔̣̮T̳͢ I̟̩̠ ̺̥͙͎͉̲N̟͎̜͘ ͍̫̘̣̦G̫͙͚̪̲̟ ̣̟̜̦͇ ̼̺̯̥̰ ͍͎̯̫C̱̝̹̪͍̹͘ ̣̙͚͠O̪̺̘͍̜͕̕ ̷̩͍̘͓͇͈N̸͙̩͎̼̜ ͎T̳̖̞̳̣̦ ̹̘E̩̲̺͈̹͞ ̗̰͔N͖͚ ̙̹̫͔ͅT̨̙̤.̘͖̫̝"̛̞̮̹͙͉

 

Considering the size of his palm, Papyrus’ old cellphone was positively tiny.

 

“But, how will this-?”

 

"̜̲͖̩͈I̶͕̭̝͓ ͝T̶̰̹̖͖̘̹̫ ̢͚̝̳̭̞̫ ͍̗̠ ̢̰I̗͓̝͙͞ ̷̱S҉̝̞̗͚ͅ ̝̝͉̼ ͓̹͇͠ ̹̲̬̗̳S͎̘̟ ̵̬͙͇̟̼̖ͅY̬͙̺͙͍̞ ͢N̹̹͔͈̪ ͔ͅC̨̻ E̮̻̤͓͜ ͔̪̙͚̻̪Ḍ̢ ̕ ̢͖̝̻̫̳ ̣T̶̯̦͚̦ ̩̥̞̝̲O̱ ̛̲ͅ ͔̦ͅ ͓̟͎̘̳̖̙̕Y̩ ̞O̶ ̹͔̲U̱̦̙̯͍.͕͈̟̞͚͠ ̜̺̲͖̹̣̝ ̵̠̻ ̴̣͙A̹̤̹̻ ̣N̨ ̻̞̟D̲̺̙͈̻͇ͅ ͎̦̳͔ͅ ̺ ͇̰̗͍ͅO̜ ̲̣̖͕̜N͝ ͈̣͉L͙̦͇͡ ͏Y͓̱ ̗̗͖̻̣͇̞͞ ͔̮̘͠ ̝̪̩̤̮̪͙Y͖̫͍̖̹ ̵̮O̸̻̥ͅ ̴̜̖U̹.̟̲̬͙̯ ̢̼͍͇̺ ̶̠͎͖ ͈͙I͓͉ ͉F̠̟̪̟̳̖͔ ͘ ̯͖̩͕̺̟ ̺̰̯̱̝͇Y̠̠͈̼̻͕ͅ ̸̰̠͍̱̲̩O̘̰̠̺̯̠̺ ̘̳͙̖̩͔Ṳ͚̥ ̗̪͔̣̳̳ ̳ͅ ̶T̺͔̲ ̵͍̯A͜ ̞K͍̲̱̤ ̟̦̥̲̩̳̼͞E ̪̯̝ ͚̯ ̢͉͍̮͔͎̠Ị̡̻̺̜̭ͅ ͓̭̟͓̻̳̰͜T̳͍̯̲̱̲̲͞,̫̺̝̙ ̳͕̪͉ ͍

 

̵̮̮̳̣Y̺̭̯ ̥̼̹͎̠̻͖͡Ọ̧ ̛̺̻̥̟͓̪̫U͈͙̠̮ͅ ͍̼̫ ̣̜͚ ̩̜̙͈̫̬͞W̖̳̭̦ ̣I̬̭ L҉̮͕̟ ͇̬̱L͖͚͓̰͠ ͓̩̹̠̹̤͠ ̩͈̣͍͕ ̤B̯̪̤̭͓͓̜ ̖E͏͔̹̞͚ ҉̖̳̮͉̠͔ͅ ̦̠͎͎̤ ͖͎̙ͅS̟͕̣̜̺̪͉ Ę̩̠͔͚ ͖̬̟̰N̷͈̣̰ ̘̩T̙ ̞͕͔̗ ͕ ̢̪̘͍ͅT͓̫̥̞̰̯ ̮̗͉͚̦̪O͙̪ ̣̳̬͠ ̣̗̕ T̙͇ ͝H̷͙͔ ̟̱̘̱̦͓͟Ḙ͕͔͔̠̲͞ ̠͈ ̮̺̻͓͚ ̷W̩͔̦͈̗ ̷̰̩̗O̥̰̯͚̩͔ ̵̦͓̟͕R̶͎̙̟ ̴͕̟͕ͅL͔̹̺ ͎̫̕D̥̭͉̟̖̣͇ ̶ ̛ ̨̻̼̣̮͙̤ͅI̧̭̱͚̙̺ ̴̠T̵̳͕̥̭ͅ ̰̳̕ ͈ ͠I͏͙͔͉͔̣ ̡̝̱͖S̩̯͎̣͙̗͢ ͏̞̼̩̣ ͕̥̬͔͠ ̺F̠̱͜ ̤͕͉̭̣͝ ͇̘̞̖̣̦R ̨̭͖O̭̜͉͚̪̩ͅ ҉̰͉͎̣̹M͖̞͕̗͍̟͎.̦̹̩̥̗̱͇"͡

 

I reached out. I was so ready to take it.

 

The Void being closed their hand again.

 

"̖̝B̹͔̭͕̤̭ͅ ͇̟̼U̳͙ ̸̺̝T̷͈̟.̴̺̪̥̼͕.̴͖.̭̞̬̭̙"̦͕͔̖̝̮̱

 

I gave them a cross look. “But what?”

 

"̗I ̸T̻̩͞ ̩͙̠͉̪̮̦ ̹̝̱͖ͅ ̮̫̥͇I̛̜̺̘̰̦̰ ͔̖͎̭͉̕S̨̯ ̞͓̕ ͍̳ ͔O̦̜̝̥̦ ̯͓̥N͎̼͍̪̠ ̥̲̜̤͞E̜̰͇͖̤̟ ̪̻͎͓̙̹͟-͍̰ ̱͡W̧͚̗̫ ̵̰̝A͈̺̲̳̯͇̝ ̶̣͍̗̲̹̱̤Ỵ̷.̰̯̭ ̨͉ ̬̪͉ ̡I̬̪ ̺F ̨͔̺ ̟̖̗̗Y̴̥ ̭̯O̰̟̦̦͈̣̺ ̟̰̮̫̯͞U͍̫̬͕̗͇͓ ̸̰̺̪̤̫̦̜ ̟̭̙̭̯͓̩L͉̰͓̘̠ ̟̝̬̯̘̯E̜͖̹̪̣̞ ͜A̜͕̬̠̗͍͜ ̴̮V̺̺̤͇̦͍̮ ̟͕E͖̹,̢ ̢̭̯͈̙̯̣ ̲ ̠̣͔̻͖̣̳͝Y̲̗͇͟ ̳͚̮͕͢O͏͇ ͎̙͚̮͓U͔̱͇͚͓̼ ̢̦͓̬̮̩̲ͅ ̻̲̠̻̯͈̤͠ ̴͍̮W̸̦̟ ̛͖̫͉I͖̼͎̬͢ ̸̜̰̣̝̦̬ͅḶ͎ ̠̫͈͖L͙̺̳̜ ̵͕̗͇ ̜͔̝ ̟̗L͉ ̶̯E̩͇̯̥ͅ ̖̫̦̪̯ͅA̸̭̭̙̦̭ͅ ̜͢V̦͎̺̠̭̤̤͢ ͎̪͙̙E̱̭̳͍̮͎ ̠͝ ̞͍ ͉̣͚̲̥T҉ ̸̯͚̳̼̹H͔̙̪͇͙͍ ̴̳̭̞̥I ͉̦̮͙̠S̼͈̫̼̱ ̕

 

͏̙̲̪͍̙ ̸̬͚W̢͔͍̭̥̻̻ ̙̫͓̞̩O̲ ̦̻̠̪R̞ ̰̟̝̤͉̫L͎̭̜̻̕ ̵̦̦͈̤̣̫̺D̹͇."̯͍͔͉̖̣͚͠

 

My hand was slowly taken back to my body. I stuffed it into my pocket and looked away.

 

“So?”

 

Their free hand (one of many, I might add) slipped under my chin and lifted it up.

 

"̢̜̣̮Y̟͙̭͇̲̮ ̞̞̞͕̹͍O ̴̪̮U̟̼̹̦ ̗̤͎̫ ͙̼̲̮̥̜̮ ̷̼͈̹̺̦̝M͚͇̻̙̩̰͍ ͟A̬̜ ̥̬̥̜͇Ỵ̬͕ͅ ̛̠͍̱ ͚̗̗̺T̩͈ ͏͉͈͖͕͍̲H̪̗̺̬͞ ͍͇̣̗̬̻͇͠Ị͎͕͎̺̺ ̪̭͓͔N̬̬̩̲͖̹̳ ͈K͍̙͕̱̭̲ ͡ ̠̤̲̙̥͜ ̧̞͎̲͚Y̢̝̹̝̲̻͔̖ ͏O͍͡ ͙̠̟̮̱U̻̟̯̯̗̱̦ ͏̱̩̖̲R̞͎̬̟ ̜̘͜Ş̗̖̟̞͉̭ͅ ͙̠͙̱͉̼͝E̱̝͙ ̧͈L ҉̮F̹͈̝̝͈̠ ̦̞̯̻̙̮ ̣̲̮̘̞̭ ̨͍U̝͉ ̤͓͕̜͖N̙̺͍ ̴͔͍̱̻̣̲ͅH̪̪͝ ̬̭A̵̬͔͙̺̥̤ ̻̪̗̘͍̗P̬̪͕͘ P̷͎̮̤̖̻͕̹ ̩͉̘̜Y̡̺̩̱,͙̠̖ ͜ ̩ ̙̜̭̭B͏̥͔ ͓͉͙U̙ ̙͚͙Tͅ ̨͎̘̺͈̩͈ ̟̦̯ ̢O͉͎̤ ͔̰̺̗̯͕̤N̰̝̖̯̙ͅ ̴͖͕̫͈͍L̴̗̗̥̫̣ ͕͈Y͔͍̥ ͎͉͖ ̛͉̳͓̰͙ ͞F͉̜̗͙̞̥̥ ̝̞̖O̰̙͉̙̦̤ R͓̝͎̳̻̪̺ ̲͓̬͙̟ ̡ ̩W ̻̜͎͉͚̮͟H̝̮̣̠͍̭ ̷̟͍̹̣̞A̳̬̙͠ ̰̺͢T͖̞͈̩̼̼̖ ̺̹̣͚̲͖͘ ͚̯̪̖͔͚̳ 

 

̞Y̹ ͓̰̫̟͍̥ͅO̘̜̞ ̭̳̩̘̼̬̬͝U̪̬̠̲ ͏̳͇͈ ̼͙͇ ̝̘͙̼̞̤W̘͉͇͜ A͘ ̯͖̹̺̜N̷̠̪͎͈͈̯̼ ̟̤͈T̤̤͈̗̠.̺̗̙̮̠ ̻̳͍̦ ̭̱̣̬̮̹͡ͅ ̳̣͖̜̗̱͚͜Y̗̣͡ ̮͓̖O͖̟͙̲̠̜̮ ̘̲Ṷ͚̩̺̦ͅ ̢̩̩͚ ̤͙͙̙Ṃ̶̹̫̖̬͖̣ U͕̪͚ ͚̳ͅS͚̖̤̩̦͎̹ ͕͡T͡ ̰̘̩͎̱̯̟ ͍̣ ͎͙͖̟D̢ ͇͕̥͞E̷̦͈̬̺̰ ̷̦̦C̬̬̩̻̳ ̲I͘ ͍̺͕̩D̡ ͓̻̺E͉̱̻̯͔̠.҉͚̯͇ ̘ ̦̳̩̬̬̰̱͞ ͠W̙̹̜͎̞͉̱ ̧H͔̭͎͕͈ ̘̤̩̠I̟̜̜̭̦͝ͅ ̷C͟ ̱̩̺H̳͍͔̳̜̤ ̫̺̪̭̭̫ ҉̖͚̭̙̰ ͏W̬̦ ̩͚͇̠͙̪O͔̯ͅ ̝ͅR̲̤̞ ͉͍̥̗͇̼̯L̮̙̕ͅ ̟D̹̺͕̩͝.͖͖̬̲ ̛̩͖̲̤̰ͅ ̼͇ ̦͟O͖̙̳ ̮͈N̷͖̻͎̻ ̰̼͙E̖̼ ̯̣̱̯ͅ ̵̺͎̝T͓͜ ̢̣̰̲͚H͈̭̺̖̗̮ A͇͎̣̝͎͉͎ ̡̖̩̳T̛̻̖̗̪̲̖͖ ͎̦͍̙̱ ̩̭ ̜

 

Y̬̜ ̣͎͖̻̪̪̖O͖̠̠͓̝̤̗ ̲̙̯͈̣͜U̧̟̫̗͓ ̜̪ ̭ ̵̠̩͓̗̺H͓̩̘͍̘̤ ͏̬̮̤̩̫̠A̞̫̘ ̨̤͔̫V҉͚͚̟̯͍ ̳̘̗͔E͉̻͕͠ ͏͔̠ ̡̣̰ ̵̳͙̠͓K҉̼̹ ̺N̖ ͕̤̺̩̬Ơ ̶W̖̱͙̱͖̲͓ ͈͚̲͕N̝̯̞ ̣̮͍̬ ͖̥̟̙̰̺͓͞Ḇ̹̮͓͇̹ ̷̣U̲̜͖̱ ̖̤͚T̡ ̠͕͍ ̣̙̹͕͔̝ ҉̻͍̣̜A̻ ̛̹̱̝͕̪̤ͅ ̬͠ ̫̲̮͜F͍̘͍̻̻̝ ̰̰͍E͟ ̰͚̜͉W̙̞̭̬̣ ̜̪ ͙̤ ̳͎̗̳͙̠͜Ḓ͈̱ ̪̫̫̣͖͡A ̻̞̯Y̫ ̖̙̪̗̜͡S͍͓̰.̳͙̹̪͉̯͢ ̴ ͚̪̬͢ ̻̪̺Ǫ͍͈ ̪̜̤͓͖̘̤R̶̠̮ͅͅ ̠̖̥͕͈̻̗ ̞͠ ̵͇̜͍̙͙̻O̡̹̙̰ ͚̲̱N̳̻̤̻͝ ̛̫̥̪̮̬̭E̺̹ ҉͓̖̩̯ ͏͙T͉ ͠H͏ ͡A ̙͕̣̩͍̯T͈̟̪͈ ̙̰ ̱͕͉͖̗̞ ̼Y̻̼̬̹̞ͅ ̶̰̟̪̦O̘͍ ͚͎͕U҉̲̖͓ ̡͉̜̟̭̜

 

͓̭̘͉ ̶̭̝̣̝̼͉̝C͢ ̷ͅO̢͈ ̠̰̼̕M ̨̪E̳̠̟̙̫̜ ͚̙͕ ̨͖͓̹͓̮ ̴̜̭̦̲̹F̤͚̣͡ ̮R̶̰̝͔̗ͅ ̸̝̯̬̘̺͎̠O҉͕̥͓̭̞̯ ̛̠̠͇͔͚̮M̢̻̺.̪ ҉̤̺̜̘ ͍̱̠̭̻̦͡ ͉͓̝̙͢F̠͔̮ ̪͍̪̬͔̱̯R͎̩͔̝̪̮ ̻͔I͉͍̪͕͇̺ ͘E̲͍͔̩̬̰̮͡ ̰̻̮̫͔͘N̳̜͕̩ ҉̣̜͇̜̝̪̝D̵ S͘ ̜̳̖̲̱̥ ̮̭͙ ͢I̶ ̢N͇͎ ̮̦ ̲͈̲̼ ͎̘B͓͖̞̞ ̣̮̘͓͉̝O̪̝ ̸̥̟T͍̯ ͍̪̲͠H̝͔͎͍̣ͅ.̹͕̻̲̟ ҉͎̠̭̰̹̯̥ ͓̮̱̫̱̗ͅ ̜̟F̟̺͕̲̯͙̺ ͔̫͙̙A̱̱̦̳̻̳ͅ ̴̲̘̼̥M̫ ̵̭̹̦I̖̬͔̪̯͔̻ ̵Ḻ̘̞͕̺ ͖͎̟̦̦̫͞Y͏̞̹͉̗̥̙ͅ ̲̜͍ ͔͔̘ͅ ̶͎͔̙̫͖I̢̲̝̠ ̭̫͖͢N͖̳̘̗̼̱͖͠ ͏̩̗̫̩̻͕̹ ̤̖̳̮ ̧͉B̪͙̣ ̭O̮̻͕̫̤̥ ̰̭̬̗Ṱ̩͓ ͝H͘.̬͓̥̩̳ ͕͔ ̷̼͎̫̦̬O ̙̫̭͡N̟̩̩̬͙̯ ̹̥͔̕ͅḺ͕̬ ̲̣͔̯̟͔̲Y̯ ̪̤͇̭͟ ̢̱̫͙̮ ̻̱͉̮̥͟O̹̜̹͞ ̘̜̲͉̫̱̝͘N̦̗̬̻̤͚̳ ̰̹̜̺̞͢E ̬͕ ͍͕̹̝̻̟ ̱̲

 

T͇̖̲̱ ͕̺̼̼̥O̢̹͎̼ ͍͢ ̨B͓͇̲ͅ ͈̟E̦̝͖̗̥̗͞ͅ ͉̮̹̣̻͈̲͢ ̰̤͖ ̣C̺̟̤̭ ̗̫̯͕͚H̼̯͕̲͉͝ ̝̬̼̮O ͉͇̙͈̩͔Ș͚͜ E̘̗̥̭̹͘ ̥̦̤̹͞N̸͈͕̭̬̙͚̰.̺͍̣͙̜̟͕"̠̝̞̤

 

They pulled away and shrunk back down to the size that they originally appeared as.

 

"̦͍̰C̳̯̘ ̟̟H͍̞͕̪ ̣̼̕O͕̟̥͖ ̺̲͇̳͎O̴͉͕̝̹ ̛̜S͎͔ ̠̭̥E̼̹͓̱̦̠̞͠.̵̼̝̩̝ ̦͚̜͎̳̭̰ ͍̣͓̖ ̱W̛ H̪̬͇ ̠E̼͈̺ ̢̜͎̜͕N̷̥̯̻ ̞͔͕̻͍̥ ̵ ̝̤͍̠Y̱̟̰̫̜͝ ̸͔̫O͕̬̲͈̹͡ ͜U͔̫̭̟̤͙͍͟ ͖̺͎̱̠̳ ҉͈̦̥̪̞̙̱ H̳͓̖ ̬͕̳̻̰͔͠A̰̠̹̪̠̰͝ ̜͚V̠̝͓ ͢E͓͚̟̮͎͈ ̳͖ ̡̱ ͏̗͍͓̮͔D̤̗̜̳̱͜ ̶͉̳͕̘̤̗E̡̹͕͚̺ ͖̫̞͚̲͝C̦͔̭̱ ̲͇̲̦͍ͅI͍ ͈͓͖͙͕̩̕D͠ ̣̻͈͢E͇̲ ͢D̸̳̤̬͍,͉̳̮͖͉͉ ̯̬̬͝ ̦̲̕ ̢͍̺͕̞I̥͙̙̤̺͢ͅ ̱̲̬̳ ͚̼͎͚̟̭ͅ ͔͕͓̹͈W I͍ ͍̹͕̟͓L̤ ̴̫̥ͅL̮̠̗͚̘͖͝ ̗ ̷̮͓̥Ḅ͍̞̫̣͓͘ ̶̝̗͈E̳͕̟͙ ͎͜ ̸ ̼̣͉̟̳͈͚͝S͍̻͉̫̹̟ͅ ̩̮̱̮͟U̞̭̯͖ ̵̲̪̻M͜ ͚̭̻̩̲͞M̠̯͚̞͞ ̵̙̪̠̲O̖̭͢ͅ ̸̳̦̞͓N̯̭̦͉͠ ̨̩̯͉̹̤̭E͍̲̹̝̲̯͍͞ ̢D̡̪̠.҉͖̺͈̣"̠̯͖͝

“But I-”

 

They waved a hand and faded away. I looked at my own hands and saw myself fade away as well.

 

“Wait no you-!”

 

I sat bolt upright. I was at my desk. And my forehead hurt from the indents that the keyboard left on my head.

 

“Owww.” I whined to myself as I felt the marks.

 

_ Have to make a decision eh? Easy. They should have just let me stay… _

 

I looked around at my room. Family photos. Friend lists. Kitty sleeping snugly on the bed.

 

_...Really easy decision… _

 

I got up from my chair and sat on my bed. A small pet and my pet made her kitty start-up noise from the contact. 

 

_ Right? _

 

I reached over to a family photo I had on my nightstand.

 

_ “Hey mom!” _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “CATCH!” _

 

_ “AAGH THE WATER NOT AGAIN!” _

 

_ *Laughter! Shrieking! MADNESS!* _

 

I looked over to my friend list.

 

_ “AW DOOD! YES! Kingdom Hearts 3! FINALLY!” _

 

_ “Yeah no kidding it’s only been forever!” _

 

_ “What you looking forward to?” _

 

_ “ALL OF IT!” _

 

My uniform.

 

_ “Hey, not bad work today!” _ __  
_  
_ __ “Thankya much.”

 

_ “No, serious, since you joined us, production’s been on the up.” _

 

_ “What, serious?” _ __  
_  
_ __ “Yep. Keep it up. Folks have been happy.”

 

_ *Such a massive grin on my face as they walked off.* _

 

I felt like a heel.

 

My life wasn’t  _ bad _ . It was a little boring in comparison, but it wasn’t horrid. Loving family.

 

_ That I’ve been pushing away. _

 

Friends. Some of them long-distance and digital, but friends nonetheless.

 

_ That I’ve been ignoring. _

 

A good, steady job that actually takes notice of what I do.

 

_ That I’ve been slacking on. _

 

I looked to my monitor. The last few words were practically burned into the screen as much as they were in my memory.

 

“you’ll always have a room and a smile waiting.”

 

I ran my hands through my hair. My cat decided now was a good time to crawl up onto my lap.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_....How do I decide? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks. 
> 
> Yep. It's a sequel. Of sorts.
> 
> How will things go? I have no idea.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also? Friend Liatai started up her own fic. [Give it a read?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11212578/chapters/25047981)
> 
> It's a prequel to her Gaster-OC-Ask-Me Tumbler [ Ask the Living Core. ](https://askthelivingcore.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I will destroy her backlog if it's the last thing I do! MWAHAHAHA!
> 
> Also as a thanks for her beta-reading.
> 
> Also also, big Kudo to Michelle for helping to beta-read this one as well :D


	2. Time to Think

Fortunately for me, the next day was an off day. Which gave me all day to ruminate on the choice I had ahead of me.

 

Joy.

 

I was up early in the morning. It wasn’t too hard, seeing as I didn’t really sleep that night. I fed my cat, got myself a bowl of cereal, and plopped myself in front of my computer.

 

I resisted the temptation to read the message again. My hand shook a little as I passed over the Undertale icon and over to the chat icon.

 

\-->Logging in

 

\-->Password?

 

\-->Accepted.

 

larryboi: Hey there! Long time no see

 

AnonMon: Yeah, I know. Been a bit…

 

larryboi: out of sorts?

 

SpecterGenie: A fucking drag?

 

Tailail: hi!

 

AnonMon: Yeah, yeah, I kno. been realy messed up. Been thinking a lot.

 

techman: couldn’t tell :P

 

SpecterGenie: what’s up?

 

AnonMon: Ive, uh, I’ve been given an opportunity on… something.

 

larryboi: ‘opportunity’? dish

 

AnonMon: I um… it’d be a move. a big one.

 

SpecterGenie: how big?

 

AnonMon: I’d not be here any more. very… very isolated.

 

larryboi: uh, wow.

 

Tailail: Wait, no connection?

 

ootles: damn.

 

AnonMon: I mean more… gone.

 

SpecterGenie: ……

 

larryboi: that sounds way more than a move, dood.

 

ootles: we’ve been worried.

 

Tailail: yeah no kiddin.

 

AnonMon: not sure if I am gona, but it’s very temptin. very.

 

SpecterGenie: huh. well.

 

ootles: if you decide either way, let us know

 

I gave a small smile. Even with all the grief I felt I had been putting on these folks they still offered me best wishes. I spent the better part of the morning futzing around on the net, chatting them up. I didn’t tell them exactly what the ‘move’ meant but I think they came to their own conclusions.

 

Around noon I was about to bid folks goodbye when I got a PM from larryboi.

 

larryboi: hey dood. got a minute?

 

AnonMon: Kinda. What’s up?

 

larryboi: what do you mean about ‘leaving’?

 

AnonMon: well, pretty much that

 

larryboi: ….

 

larryboi: like moving to Bolivia to become a basket-making hermit

 

larryboi: or like… gone-gone?

 

AnonMon: Aw geeze.

 

larryboi: I ask cause you’ve beenworrying us dood.

 

larryboi: *been worrying

 

AnonMon: I… uh…

 

larryboi: ….look. if you need help..

 

AnonMon: I’m cool

 

larryboi: there’s folks to talk to. Beyond us I mean. 

 

AnonMon: larry, i’m cool.

 

larryboi: you say that, but so did my sis. she called the folks…. ah, these guys: 1-800-273-8255

 

AnonMon: ….that’s the suicide hotline.

 

larryboi: yah. it is. She was happen problems for years, and didn’t tell ayone. then we found her trying to… nevermind you were here when I… anyways, look, she talkd to them and they helped. then we got her a good psychiatrist.

 

AnonMon: It’s not like that!

 

larryboi: alright, alright. just throwing it out there.

 

AnonMon: ...yeah, i know. I appreciate that.

 

larryboi: welcome.

 

larryboi: hey. if you DO go basket-hermit, send us pics when you go sell in town.

 

AnonMon: whut?

 

larryboi: wherver you go, pic us. We wana see where you end up!

 

I gave a chuckle.  _ Oh man, if I could send you pics from there, your heads would explode. _

 

AnonMon: I do’t think I can, but I could I’ll try. If I go.

 

larryboi: we will demand all the pics!

 

_ A basket made by Undyne… yeah, they would freak out and explode in short order. _

 

AnonMon: Ok, ok, if I can find a way to get pics, i would. if i go.

 

larryboi: good.

 

larryboi: …..don’t scare us like that. ok?

 

AnonMon: I swear it’s not like that.

 

larryboi: good. cause… getting that worked up over a game? that’s just… worrying, dood.

 

My hands froze. They thought that… Well of course they thought that. To them it is just a game.

 

I glanced at my Undertale icon.

 

_ Oh if they only knew. _

 

\---

 

A couple hours later, I contacted my father. The phone rang a few times before he was able to pick up.

 

“Hey dad.”

 

“Well this is a surprise. Feeling better?”

 

I leaned back in my chair and sighed. “A bit.”

 

“That’s good. We’ve been worried about you.”

 

I smiled in spite of myself. “Sorry…”

 

“Nah it’s my job to worry. How are you?”

 

“I’m ok. Been thinking a lot…”

 

My dad chuckled over the phone. “Hadn’t noticed.”

 

“S-”

 

“It’s okay. Really. Folks go into funks, it happens. I’m just happy to hear from you.”

 

“...Thanks dad.”

 

“What’s on your mind?”

 

“Well… I um… I’ve been given an offer to go… very abroad?”

 

“Holy crud, you’ve moved that fast in your job?!”

 

I scratched my cheek. “Sort of. More like a favor I did being repaid.”

 

“Wow. Just wow.”

 

“The, uh, the only problem is if I do it, I won’t be contactable.”

 

My dad was silent for quite some time.

 

“....Uh, d-”

 

“What do you mean, uncontactable? Like for a week or two?”

 

“....bit longer than that.”

 

He was silent again.

 

“I… see…”

 

I twiddled my fingers while I waited for him to say something else. Anything else.

 

“Would… would you be safe?”

 

“Yeah. It’d be a place with friends and folks that know me.”

 

“But not able to talk to us.”

 

“....Yeah.”

 

Nothingness filled the airwaves.

 

He cleared his throat after another few minutes.

 

“If, you know, you want to talk to us about it, you’re welcome to stop by the house. We might help you decide.”

 

“I-I know.”

 

“Whatever you pick, we’ll be happy if you’re happy. We’d miss you if you decided to go, though.”

 

I sniffed. “I know…”

 

“I have to get back to work. I’ll give you a call later, okay?”

 

“Sure dad.”

 

We gave our goodbyes and hung up our phones.

 

It was barely noon but I was already exhausted. I set to shutdown my computer but my cursor lingered over the Undertale icon.

 

_...Maybe one more time… _

 

\---

 

“I can tell you’re feeling better.”

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Thankya, boss.”

 

“No problem. We’ve been worried about you.”

 

I rubbed the back of my neck. “Yeah, I’ve been getting that a lot lately.”

 

They sidled over to where I was working and checked around.

 

“Look. You still have a lot going for ya. If you keep up this positive attitude and stick away from that negativity you had, I am certain you’ll be promoted in a few weeks.”

 

My jaw dropped. “Even with-”

 

“Even with. Just keep your chin up this time.”

 

“Right. Right, got it.”

 

“Good. Now, I got other people to double check on. Keep up the good work.”

 

“Thankya, boss.”

 

“No, thank you for being a good employee.”

 

I couldn’t help but beam as I buried myself back into my work.

 

That said, I still kept thinking back to that offer. To the message.

 

“...waiting.”

 

\---

 

I was driving home when some jackass cut me off.

 

“WATCH WHERE YOU’RE DRIVING!” I shouted. I knew they couldn’t hear me, but I screamed at them anyways.

 

No sooner had I said that when ANOTHER jackass decided to pull in front of me.

 

“OH YOU SON OF A B-!”

 

\---

 

AnonMon: Ugh, today was horrid.

 

jasPER: oh jeeze.

 

AnonMon: What?

 

jasPER: We get it, wah wah, life is bad.

 

SpecterGenie: Hey, step off.

 

jasPER: Hey, AnonMon’s been on our ass about doing what they want how they want it.

 

larryboi: they’ve been cool lately

 

jasPER: An how long is that gona last?

 

ootles: not again.

 

Xander: they have been a bit rude.

 

SpecterGenie: oh fuck off, they’ve been through some stuff!

 

The chat basically devolved into chaos at that point. It was hard to read. I was so tempted to just leave, but I couldn’t.

 

_...I did this… _

 

 

\---

 

“....And what do you mean, uncontactable?!”

 

“Mom, I-”

 

“Why would you just up and leave!”

 

“I haven’t-!”

 

Dad put his hand on mom’s shoulder. “Honey, they-”

 

“No! NO! They’ve been making us worried, then they go into their little pity party, and now they’re telling us that they’re LEAVING???”

 

I stood up out of the chair I was sitting on. “I haven’t decided-!”

 

It devolved into a shouting match. Mom was convinced that I was leaving. Dad tried to play middle man. I tried to tell them both that I hadn’t decided yet.

 

But they were starting to make my decision easier.

 

\---

 

“you’ll always have a room and a smile waiting.”

 

_ With the days I’ve been having, that’d be wonderful. _

 

My cat purred as I scritched her ear. Little paws kneaded on my legs in pure contentment.

 

“you’ll always have a room and a smile waiting.”

 

_ I am certain. Yeah, I am sure I’ll miss folks, but they’ll be fine. _

 

_ ….Right? _

 

“Mrow.”

 

“Yeah, I know your weak spots.” I rubbed right at the base of her ears. My cat’s purr motor went into overdrive.

 

“you’ll always have a room and a smile waiting.”

 

“Ugh! Why can’t I choose!”

 

I flopped back onto my pillow. The cat gave a meow of protest but quickly settled on my now very open lap.

 

_ What a  _ wonderful _ last couple weeks. Family is worried, but they’re going nuts. Friends say I can go back to normal then they go nuts too. Least my job is going ok but I have to toe that line so hard. Ugh… _

 

My eyes started to slide closed.

 

_ What do I do… _

 

My mind slipped away. My cat’s claws lost their oomph. I slipped into the dark land once again.

 

_ I have to choose. I want to choose… but which should I do. _

 

Breathe in. Breathe out. Calm.

 

_ I want to see my friends. I want to keep my family. My cat needs someone to take care of her. I am doing so well at work. _

 

_ What do I do…? _

 

 

P͋̎̓̏ͥer̈́̇͗́́͋h̎̒ãͮͫp̈́ͩ̅̄̇ͭś ̎͐ͨ̈́́Ĩ͆ͫ̌̈́ ͛͊ͯ̇ͩc̍͗̄̏ā̉ͩ͌̐̚nͫͤ̿̏̉ ͌ȟ͗ͤë́̓ͥ̌̈́̐̏l̓pͤ̎.͂

͑ͬ́͋̍

What.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, soooo. Yeah.
> 
> Apologies to anyone who thought it was a little dark but when Liatai beta-read she pointed out the parallels to me. And I rolled with it.
> 
> In all seriousness, to anyone who feels like that minus the world-jumping there are tons of folks to contact.
> 
>  
> 
> [U.S. National](https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/)
> 
>  
> 
> 1-800-273-8255
> 
>  
> 
> [ International Suicide Hotline](http://www.suicide.org/international-suicide-hotlines.html)
> 
>  
> 
> As someone who has lost three family members to this I think it'd be a good thing to get this out there. Even if I feel a bit like an after-school special. Doesn't make it any less important.
> 
>  
> 
> Also? Friend Liatai started up her own fic. [Give it a read?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11212578/chapters/25047981)
> 
> It's a prequel to her Gaster-OC-Ask-Me Tumbler [ Ask the Living Core. ](https://askthelivingcore.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I will destroy her backlog if it's the last thing I do! MWAHAHAHA!
> 
> Also as a thanks for her beta-reading.


	3. A New Player Arrives

I sat up. I was in that voidspace again, but it felt different. There was a small chill to the air. It felt slightly… off. 

 

And that voice did NOT belong to the Void-Being I spoke with before.

 

 

P̓̈́́ͬoͮ͑ͯ͆o̅̿rͭͤ̐̌͒ͩ b̈̌̊ͮͫë́̒ͫͯinͨg̾̏̿͗ͮ͆̊.ͪ͋ͥ̉̔͊ ̒ͮ̐̇S̀̅ū̆ͧ̓̓ͧcͩ̐h̓͂̉̋ ́ͥ͒͌ͣ̾̐aͩ̈̉̓̑̚ ṫ̌ͦͧ̓̉̊ě̉rŕͣ̇ͩ̔ĭ͌̈́b̍͒ͣ̉̊̃ͧl̈͌̑̓͒̈́̊eͨ ̋̂̈̓͛ͬ́c̽̓̚hͦo̍̋͆ͣ͗̌̚iͪ̿ͫ̊c̉͒̀̂̋e̿̅̂ͩ͋̒̃ ̉̾ͨ̂̽ͮtoͣ ͨ͋͐͑ͦ̚mͥ̔̚aͯ̄̾͊̍̊k̒̇ͮ͆eͨͥͭ̏͋.̈͛

 

“Yeah, I know  _ this _ routine. Who are you? You aren-”

 

 

T͆ͫ̐h͑̈̎e̅̃̿̏ ́ͤ̓̈́dͣ̿̇͒ͥ͆õ̉̆̀̽͒c̄ͯ̀t̀ōͦͮr̅͗̃͊͆ ̐͌ͮͩ̿ͣ͐a͐̾n̓̑d͌ ͩ́a̐̎̌ͮ̓̿ss͂ͨ̍̀͆ͬo̅ͫͯ̽ͨcͫ̔i͂̿ͪͮ͒ȧͫt̑͆ͦē̈̃ͧͣs ͯ͛ͨͭ̎a͆̅͋r̿͋̿̾eͥ̂̿͆ͨ ͋̓hȃͨ̒̓̄̽rͥd̂̈ͥ̒̒̚l͑̓ͪ͑̏yͨͯ ͬ̓̅ͨ̊̚t̀h̏e ̋̂̐oͬ̂nͣ̾ͪ̅̚l̔ͨyͥ̐̏̃͋ͫ̎ ͐̂o͑̃̈́ͬ͗̚n̈́̈ͫ͆͌ȅ͑͂̍̋šͫ̍͒̓ͩ͂ ͌̃͗̈́t̔̄̈́͊̌̀́ȍ̍͂̽ͪ́ͦ ̏͌̉̒h̍̑̇̋ȧ̚ve̐ͩ̃̀ͧ̋ f̅aͨ̔l̃̾̌̇́ͥl̀͑͑e̽nͫ̄̈̈́̎ͭͦ ̄̒̈́ͥ̋h͐̐ͮͤͪeͩ͛̈̉̓rͪͥͭ̐͋e͋.̅̈́̅ͮͨ̃

 

“Noooo I don’t think I’m gonna-”

 

My mouth was snapped shut again and I felt my legs lock.

 

 

Pleà̎ͪ̎s̋̒̍͋ͬͤẽ̄.̈́͒ S͗͐̉̈́ͩ̚t̓̔a͗ͤ̒̑ͣͩy͛ͩ̐ͤ͋̌̿ ͌a͋ͯ̍̎ ͌ͫ̅̃m͆̆̀ͥͨ͗̍o̒̍̋̊̌̒mͭ̎̿̃ͫ̚ẻ͐ͦ͂̓ͫͮn̈̂̉̒t̔ͮ͑ͣ̚,͑̍̎̔͒ ͨͫ͒͋̅b͗ͦe̒̍̑͒̓̋̐i̿ͬͪ̐͊͛̍nͤ̋g̀͌̄.̔ͥ͋̇̌ͤ̾ ̇̀ͧͬÏ̂̽̃̌ ̎̂̔ͬ̽hͮ̏̋̇̓aͪv̒̈́̂̄̆̄̂eͯͮ̚ ͑ͩͯaͮ̆̂ͬ͌n̿ͫ͐͛̀̓̑őͭ̈͌tͣ͆ͭ͊͒̔̚h͆̉̎e̔̒̚r̈͛̆ͨ ͥ̾̾ỏpͥtͪ̔iͨ̑̅̇ͫȏ͑ͧ̑̈n ̍̓͋fõͭ͐̀͐rͬ̑̓ ͧͫ̏ͨ͛ͧẙͪ̊̇ͫo̓̏ͪ̏̿û͗̎̚.̀ͩ̆̆ͭ.ͭ͗̓͛̐̉̚.̄͛ͮͯ

 

I crossed my arms.  _ Not like you are giving me much choice, dingus. _

 

 

S͐ͥ̅̒̅ͣͯuͣ̈͋ͥ̃cͪ̑̈̈́h̾͂̇͗ hu̅ͣ̽ͦ͆r̓̈́ͥ̆ͨtfͣ̀ͧ͌̋̂uͨ͗̽l̓̑͒ ̅̋͊wͤoͩ̂̀͋̇rd̏̑̇̊s̚.̔ͥ́ͬ̑ ͭ́͑͑̄̃I̐̅̒̓ ͆̽̅j̉ͮ̋ͮ͒̑us̍̔̇̇t̓̋̉ͦ͐ͨ̚ ̆ͣwa͑̄n̏̍͗̐tͧ͐ĕ̇̎ͫ͒̚ḋ̾̓ ̑̉̈̌ͮ̂t͌̿͆̑͆o ͐̎̑̍̓̍̚ǒ̽̓̏ͫf̈́͊̽̒̇̑f̓͋̑̔ͦè̊rͬͪ ́ͭ͆͑̊̽yǒͯ̊uͬͫ̊ ͋ͩ͗ͯ̽̾͐tͭͮ́h͒e͊̍͊́̀́́ ̆̃c̉̂haͩnͮͦͣ̚c̈ͣͦ͗ͨ̓̾e͂ͨ͋̂ ͮ̓̌̽̅ͪͮẗ͑ͫ͗̓ͪ͐o ̈̐̎̈d̍ͤͫ͗̅̃ǒͭ͂̑ͦ ̓y̓ỏ͐u͐r͂̔ a͐̾d͌͐̿v͛͒e̔͊̈͐̅̚n͛t̔ͤ̏͐ur̒́̈̉e͗ ͋áͫͤ̒́͗̍l̒̂ͥ͋̎̌l͂͛ͧ ͊͐̎o͒̚v̔̀̏ͭe̎̑̍͊̈r̈͊ ͂̃ͫ̈́a͑͆g̿̑ͪ̎̚ăi̚n.

 

That was not comforting. Come again?

 

 

It̋̐͂͐͂̾'ͮ̐̿ͩ̊̚s͊ͤ͑͑̃̄̀ ve͐ͩͨ̄̇̏̊ry͛ͨͩ̈̊ s̍͑͂͛íͧ̚m̋p̓̍ͬ͋̃̽ͭl͒ͫ̑̒e͐̃̆̇̆ͬ.̾͌͒͊ͮ̋.̅͗ͫ.

 

I may not have been able to see this new being, but I could  _ hear _ the smile on their face.

 

 

Y͌ͦ̋o̿̊ͤu͗̂̂̀̇ ̔̏̑sͥ̃̔̃a̐̈́ͭ̏ͤͦ̚y̔͑̍̾̀ͨ ̿t͑̋͑hͮͬ̏̃̾at͂̏̽̂̽̅ ͌̎̓y̆ͩͯ̋ͪ̉ȏͮ̚u͌ͬ͛̾ ͒m̄͑ǐͤś̍s ̓̈́y̔ͤ̓o͆̋ͭ̿͐̍ǘ͛̿̚rͧ̑̑͗͛ ͥ̀ͫ̋͛frͬ̌ͩiể̊̑͐̒̃n̓͒̾d͑͆̾s.̉ͨ.̐̃ͮ͑.̏ͬͥͮ̎ ͬ͛b͒ͩ̀ͫ̄̉̿utͫ̔̈́̓̄͐ ͋̑̀͌ͦ̋ͮi̅ͮn̂̅̐ͨ̚ ̍̉r̅͌eͫ͗ͧalͪ̀i̒ͯt͊̑̄ͨͬ̾ẏ͌̏,͆ͬ̐͐̃̂̉ yͧ̌o̒͛̔ͮu̒̇̓̇ͫͣ̅ ͆m͐ͩ̃̌i̊̍̾́ŝͨ̐s̽͊̽͆ͭ ͨt͒hͩ̎ͥ̈́eͨ͆̅ ̓̏̒a̅̎ͧdͨͬ͑̒̈v̓̋̊̅̎e͂̀ṅ̓̊̄̅t́ͥ͂̾̐̄͆ȗͣͨ̅̐͛rͥ̆̇eͦ͆.ͭ͊̌͆͌ͧ̇.̄.͌̽̽̏

 

I felt something slither around me.

 

 

T̄ͧͩͥ͆ͦͬhͣ̋e̾͂ͣ̓ ͣͬ̋ͧ̂͛thͭ̊r͐̑͋iͭ̃̓̓̂l̒l͋̓ͨ̋ͧ.ͫ̏͒ ̈́͋̓ͯͣ͌T̏̊ͪ̌̍h̉͑̚e͐̆ͦ̽͊͛ ̊ͮͥ̿͗͌e̓ͧxͫ̾cͩͥ̏̎̊ȋ̉͛tͯ̈́̓e̓ͬ̎͌̃me̊̉͑ͨ͑ͯͦn̒̓t̆ͧ̿ͬ̔ͨ. ͩͣͬ̍T͑̈́ͪh͛ͣͪ̿eͥ̂̂̏̃ ̒̑ͫͭ̈́c̎̾ͬh̓̈́a͛͋s͂̑ͫ̊e̊ͪͮ.̍͑͐̏ͯ ̎̈́̈͆͆̓͊Tͣͤͬ͐ͣ͆ͭhėͬ ͗ͤv͊e͗̋̓r̓̈͋ͦ̑b̉̒̎ͨ̅͌aͯ̋̋l ͣ̊ͨ̆c̄̐͆͑ĥ̿̇e̽̈̂͗́̅̑sͭ͐̈́͒sͦ̈́ͮ.̾̀ͬ ̓Y͌͒ͥ̐ͤo͋ͩ̎̈́̉͛ͨu ̑̌͂̓m̃̐͒ͪ̔iͣ̉̌ͦͧsͭ̌ͤs̓͒̿ ͑t͆h͂̀̃ͪe͛̎̒͊͂ ̿͒̓̅͗̑̍q̈́u͗̄̇ͫ̄̐eͤ͛̒̿͑sͦ͑t͂͊̑ͩ̀̈,̇ͨ̾ͩ͌ͥ̚ ͂̄̽t͗̾h̊ͦeͧ̉̌͋ ͐̆̌j̽̆o̍ͯ̎̐͊uͥ̿r̊ͧͧ̑n̄e͂̂yͤ̆́͂.̑̂͐̅ͥ͆ ̿ͣ͋̾̚

 

 

Notͭ̍̌̏ͨ t̉̇ͤ͂̚h̉̄ͭͥe̒̏̑͗ e̐ͩͧ͋ͥ͐n͗ͨͭͬͬ͂d̀. ̒Aͪ̄͊fͪͮ̒͑͋ͤ̈́tͨ̄ͫ̆̚e̅̒̑͛r͂ ͨ̽aͫ̊͋lͨl,̇͐ ̊̇ͯͯ̚i͐̓ͯṫ'̎̇̓̾s͑ͭ̾ͮ̚ ̒̒͂̂̊jǔͩ͆ͫst͒̓ ̑tͤ͆ͣh̒ͣ͋̅͗̒e̅̄͛̅̐ͦ ̽͒ͩE̾̃́ͨ́ͤN̑̐̄ͥ̋Dͥͨ̚.ͧ̓̑͆ͥ͋͂ ̒̐͑ͩ̉̚Th̑̈́̒̏e͐̂́ ͪ͛̌̊̆bͧe͑ͫͨͯͥgͮͭͮ̚ỉ̇ͤͯn̈̑̏̀̚n͑ͩ̉ͤͨ̚ǐ̌ng̐̔ ̂āͮ̍ͫͧͮ͋ñdͩͯ̿ ̎̈́ͣ̎ͮmͩ͑ͨ̂̓i͐̊d̈́̐ͥ̏ͯ͊̚d̓̒̿̇ͪͤl̊̾͒̅e̚ i͐̂ͫ͗ͨs ͣͥ̉͐al̔́͐ͤͣwͮ͒̒̌͆ͪaỳ͗͗̓̑͛ͦs ̔͐ͦͤbȅ̇͐t̒̎̏̎teͣ̓r̿̾̓̚,́ͧ ̓͒̽ͬ̓ͭͩri̐͗̄g͐ͭͩͭͭ̀̋h̽ͤ̉̅t̉͆͒?̋̔̋͛̇

 

I didn’t say a thing. I tried not to think anything either.

 

 

A̓̄h͂̓̀̐hͯh̉͌, Iͫ̅̈́͐̑ š̀͑ͨ̎ee͐ͯͩ̽̑̔̾ ̆͗̈ͤͬ̋͑tͬhͭa̎̿͋̾ͦ̚t̐̑ͦ̽͒̓̚. ̽̔ͧ̽̎̔̇Y͒͆͗͑ͮͯͮou̐̐ͧ̆ͩ͛ ̍d̋̈ͫ͐̈́̓o ͩ̏̔̑̌miͤͮ̿͗ͮ́ͤs̅̚s ́ͣ͋̄ͩ̌i̊ͪ͗tͫ͊̽͂͗ͦ̀.̋̽̋

 

I felt them circle around me. 

 

 

Tͭͩ̌̽ͭ̽h͆ͤ̔ͩͧė̄̒́̀ ̈́̋͐ͮ̚mͧ̀͂ͭ̽̈́̌åͬ͋͌ͭ̾ͧg̉͆iͧc̋̋͌.̎͗̋ͥͫ ̊T̈̔͒ͨ̎hͭeͮ̋ sͦp̈ͮͥ̍ͯ̉a͛̉̐͌͊̊̓rk̃̒ͪ.͛ ͗ͭ̔̈́ͪYͧ͗ͣͭ͂̀o̊ͭ̿̔ͪͨ͂u̾̇͌̑ ͦ̽̄͊w̌ã̃̾n͋ͬ͐̉̀͆tͯ͛ ̾̒̿̈t̾͛ͪȯ̈́̑͋̓̋ ̃ͮ̊ͪͣrͤ̅͊̌̊̒eͥͫc̓͗͐̾͋ͦa̓͌̔ͬ͂ͣ̚p̀ͩ̅t͐ͥͫ̑̽̓urͥ̈̏́e̎̿ ̌̈͑̐t̐ͪ̄̈hͣa̾ͥ̆͑͒t͒ͪ͊͑̉̿.ͣ.̈́̈̐̅͒̈́̚.͑ͤͧ͛

̐͑̋̓̆

̔͒

ͮͭ̌ͥͮ̏̒Aͧͩfͮ̉̋́ͪ̔t̎e͌r̿̇̌͊́͛̚ ͆ȁ͛ͦ͋lͪͯl̔̈ͩ,̈̾͑ ̽͊̈́ͬ̓ͧ͑tͫͤ̋̋hͭ́̅̏eͤ͐y̅̉̉̐̚ ͂̓̏̂ͪ͌̿ȃ̄ͩl͆̍́͊ͥͪrͨ̈ͮ̽̉̽e̒̄åͩ̈̐d̈́̋yͥ ̒͊̑̿s̒̔t̄̀arͪ̔̌̏t̍ͩeͥd̀̔ͩ̓̽̒̾ ͤͦ̆ͫͨ̚tͬ̈́o͛͐̉̀̎̎ ̇͐͗̚ĺͨiͩ̓ͭ̍̆͋v͐͂ͫͫ̾͊eͪ̋̚ ̀t̐ͪ̂̉͗h͛̑͂ei̅ͭͬr̃ͬ̅͗͂ͣ l̉̌ͥ̉ͮ̃̚iͯ͋̀vͨ̽ͯ͂é̇̒͋̊s̄͐ͫ͌̂ͭ ͩẘͫͦ̈̐i̍ͥ͆t̑h̒̊͒ͫͯ̇̆ou̇̈́̇t͒ͤ̏̓ͦ ̒yͪ͐ͧoͩ͛̉͛̽ͫu. W̿̇͐ͤ̿͌̅ĥ͑͗ͬy nͣͫ̎ͮ̍͛̚ò̌ͪ̉̽ͨtͨ͌̚ ̊ͯͣs̆̈́t̔̏ͧ̇̍̓̚arͩ͗͗̔ͭ͊ͣt̅̂ͫ͒̔ 

 

 

̋͋ͮ̒̀͌̓ḟ̇ͨͫͯͯ̊rẻͮ̓ͦŝĥ̾ͭ ̃̉̐ͥ̾a͂͂̇̐nd͒ ̄ḃ͋̈́ͯ͆̾̍ê ͥ͐̿̒ͧ̐t̋ͤh̒̔ͩ͌͊e͐ͪͮͬ̉ͣ̚reͫͧͯ̉̌̓̊ ̋f̓́r̆ͫͫ͛o͂̚m̉͗̆̀̄ͥ b̊̂̾e̔ͯ̈ͭ̍ͨgͨ̋̽ͥ̀̌ḯ̋̃ͤ̄̚nͯͫ̿ͧ͋̎n͌i̍͊̈͋̔ǹg̉ͦ ̄̚t̐͒̓̿oͥ͌̑̆ ̑͑͌̚ẻ͌̾̀̀n͂̔̍d́̇͌?ͧ̔̔

 

…..Yeah, okay, that was tempting.

 

 

I̊ͪ ͫ̄̐̾ͬ̚c̎ͭ̈́͊aͤ̈́nͬ̈́ͨ̅͗̓ ̀g̔ͣ̂̐͑ͪ͌i̒ͪ̌̈̓v̍ͫ͋͆e̍̔̉̿ͮ͂ ͥ̌y͌ͦͣoü ́̋́̚ṫ̊ͬͬ͌ͭh͒͆át ͤ̐c̽h̃͂̇̔̈́̎̇a̅̓͆ͪ̇̃̚nc̅e͌̑ͪ͋̋͑ͬ.̍̓̈̑ N̽͆̋̽̉ͧoͩ̊ͮͣ ̍̈́̑̃͂͂ͨsͪ̈̏t́̑r͊̏ȋ̉ͬnͫ͐gͬs̀̽̒ͫ̄ͩͦ ͑a̎tt̎ͮ͗̌a̽c̍h̎͛ͩ͗̐ͭ͑eͩd̍̂ͬ̂.̊ͯ̇ͯ̍ͨͣ

 

I gave a suspicious look at that.

 

 

O̾͛ͤͫ̉̓̏h́̄̽̋̔͐ͣ ͧͯͮh́͛͗̿o͋̅͑͛̃̓wͮ̂͊ͯ͆̚ ̌̌͑iͨ̃͛͗͆̓nsi̐͗͗̋ğ̿ͬ́̈́̒ͥh̍̂ͫͧͨ̐tfͯ̈ͫͥͪͯͮuͤl͋. ̈ͨ̇̄ͣYes͛͊,ͧ ͋̽̋oͣ̎̽ͥͣ̑ͨn̍eͦͫ͂̂ ̋̓s͗ͬ̅̈́t̓ͣ̍r̿̊i̿ͬ̈̇̃͑n̂ͭġ͂̂̊ͥ̎.͗̀̌̚ I wͧ͐͛͛̐͋̏o͑ŭͨ̄ͦͨlͤ̀͐̉d͂̅̑̔ m̿͛̓a̽kě̓̎̃̍̇ͩ ̃ͫͮa f̿ͭ̂͗͆͊̐e̽̆̑̐̈͑w.͌̒.̐̾.̎̓̂ ͫ͊̈ͥ́ͦ̆c̀ͫ̄ͨ͐ĥ͒̍a͐͊͋̾̒́nǵͤ̑esͪͭͬ̒ͨ.ͪͧͧ̿ ͯTͧ̀̓͑o̽ͪ͛ͤ̿ͤ s̓̾p̔i͌̃̅ͧ͑c̐é͗ͯ 

 

ͬ͆ͥ̏̑th́̀̌ͨ̓̒̚i͒̇̍̍̇ṅ̆̏̒͑̽̏g̅ͨ̋̒͒̉ͫs̈́̾̑ͧ̐ upͣ̿ͮͫ̚, ̏̍̐̓̏͗̚o̓f̏ͩ ͂c̊̽ò̃u͛rs̎͌̾̔ͯ̚e̎̅͊ͫͬ̑.͆̎ 

 

 

̄̄̈́̓W̎ͯͤhat̉́̌ ͊̒k̓̂ͬ̚í͂̎ͧ̓̏ͧñͫ̆͑d̽͐͗͌ ͐̒ͫ̈́͒̂ͫoͣ̎̐̊f̋ͥͤͤͤ ͪͤa̎̆͗ͤd̐̋ͣͩͥͮ̏v̿̂eͩn͋ͬ͛̏̀̏ͧtͪ̅ͨu͆̎̿̽̾̌̓ȑe ͥͫwͯo̾̽͊̌̓u̅̇̅lͩ̒̃̂̃͐d̋͂ͧ̔ͫ ͂iͬͦ͑ͬ̆ͨͣt̾́̐̔́͊ b̓͐̃̿͐eͮ ͯ̄ͪ͗ͣ̍̏i̽͐͐̉ͬf̃ͧ̈̈́̓̚ ͋̎ͦ͒ͯy͌͗̐ͣ̓ŏ͆ͪ͌ů͋̉͗̅͛ ̋̔̇ë́́ͨx̌̈̎̚p͗eͭͦͣ͆ͦrͨ̑ͭͩͭ͌ͧi̾ͤ̅enͣċ̏̎̌e̅dͦ ͪͬ̋̉ͦt̐͂̈͊ͭͦh̋̂in̔̏͋̈g̉̄̉̾͋sͦͬ̎̾ͩ̇ͦ ̂̿ͫ̇̅̇li̿k̏͐͛ͦ̎̾̿ë̋ͥ ̉y̆̓ͨoͪ͛̑̈́͛̋ͣu̐͊̓ͩ ̀d͊id͊ 

 

͌ͨ͂̉̃̋̈́b̑ͤ̚eͧͩ͛f̏̍̉o͊̌̒ͨ͊̄ṙ̄̀e?́ͯͬ̋̌ͭ͋

 

_ One that I wouldn’t have to worry about you hurting folks. _

 

 

O̽͌̾͋̑̚h͗̌ ̉̽͛̉ͦ̌n̑͗̓̋o̔̆ ̂̋̂̿̀͐ͯn͆̓͗͋ͨͥoͧ͛ ͒ͦ͛no͛̑̉ͧ̐͛ ̄ͧ̀͊̀͛n͛ͦ́oͭ͋ͨ nͨoͫ̚.̑̊̀̉̇̇ ̀ͥͥIͪͨ ͮ̂ͤ̊wͪoͦ̾ul̇̉d͐̾ͯ̔̀̆̾ ̎̎̑̋̔̂ͦno̒t̊ͬ͆̒̄ h͐̅ͯuͫ̈́͌̓r͒͐tͧ͗ͭ͒̀ ẗ͂ͨͭh͂͆ͪë́́͆ͨ̏mͯ̐͐̎̓.ͦ̒ I͌͗̾ ̏ͯ̊ͬẅ́ͧͭͣ̔oul̎̍̒̾͂dͥͥ̉̚ ͯͥsͩ̿̍ͣͬ̈́im̊̂̉ͤ̐̾̈́p̈́̏̒͑ľ̄͆ͭ̓́y̌̀̈̉̎̔ ̃͐̇̍dͩ̓͋̏ͭṙ͒op͛ͮ̌̋ͥͮ̚ ͭ̅̐̀̌͊y͒̉͑̆o̓uͧͦ͒r̐͗ͯ sͤ͗̍͂̆e͌ͣ̋ͫlf̐ o̎ͤ̀̂͒n̎̄͆ ̀tͫhͧe ͑̽͊ͤg̊̈́rͯ̆͋ͯ̂́̊a̓ͨ͋ͣ̃̄v̑̂ͬ͆e͛ ̈́͛̋ö́̌͆͂̋ͯͬf̈́̌ͪͩͤ ͪͭ͌̋ͤt̓ͫͨ̈ͨh̐̒̀̀e ͬ͛Ćh͊ͦͬ̄̚il̋ͣ̄d̓̅ 

 

̽̍a̽̓͑͆̈́g͊ͪ̎ͯͨai͂n̾͌,͋͒ͨͥ ͐̐͂͐̿͗̈́aͤ͋̿̋̿n̏d̍ͬ͐ͪ̑̉ͪ ͤ͗ŝ̾̃̓ͦi͌ͤͤ̒mpͪͯͤlͤͯͭͪͥ̔y cͪͩͭ͋hͩ̊̋a̒ͥ̇n̄ͫ͐̃͆ͧ͆g̔̄͋ͣͤe͐̑ ̋ͤà̾ f͊̇̂̈́͂eͪ͆͗̈ͦ̆͑w̓̂͗ͨͣ ̾ͧͪͥ̈̾͒tͫ̐hi͛̅͂n̊ͫ́̒gͬ̈s.̄̽̃̓̓

 

If I could cross my arms any harder I would have.

 

 

A̔̊̽ͩ́̎hͬ͗͊h̓ͫ͋h̍͊ͭͦͪͭͭ,̓̀̈ ̓̈̓ͪ̓͒Ĭ́ͯͯͦ́ ͌s͂ͥͪeͨ̐͗͗̓͆e͊͑ͬ̋͑ ̒̔͗̔̂yo̔ͧ͆ͬͦͬ̂u̔̏͒ͨ ̋̑̓ͣ̿dͭͫ̇̾o͌̅ͣ̇̒̃̇ ͑̏̈͋̆n̓̾̐͆ͣ̋͛òͮ̏͆̄̀͑t̓́ͣ͌͌ͣ͆ ̔ͣt̏̋̓̊͌ͩru͌͂̒ͨ̓̉͆s͗̌ͮ̿͛̚t͗̋ͪ͊ͪ ̈́m̎e̾̚. ́T͊h̓ͣ͋̃̐aͫ͊͗̀ͮ̒tͧ̌̉͑ͯͭ ͭ̈ͣͩ͆̓is͂̇ ͯ̐f͌̋iͤ͊ͧ̐͂nͩ͊́ͪȅ̔̽͗̈́̈́.ͤͭ̑ͧ̇̒͋ ̎ͥ̍ͨͬI ̓̒c͆͑ͧ͌ǎ̍͒ͥňͯ̈́̂ ́̿w̅ͥͮ͒ͥ͑ȁ̐i̿ͮ̐ͪ̅t̓ͨͭ̍̚.͗̄ͨͮ J͗͛̍ͬͥū̓̑̊sͫ̍̐t̆̒ ̔̎́t̒̂̈́̆̈͒h̿̾̿ͩͥ͒inͨͦͣ͑k̒͗̿ ͋ͥ̇͋̀ͦo͊̍̑͆̇n̂̿ͬ͆ͦ ̾m̔ͣ̈̃̌ͧ̋ŷ͑́̊͆̆͌ ̓͛͛̍o̔̌̈́͛͆͌͗fͯ̊̅ͧ̅̽̓fͤ̒͋eͭr͋͑̓̌̒..̍. ̔̋͐̊̿I̋̌̂̆ ́̊ͮ̋ͬ͊w͌̋îͣll ̇ͪbͥeͣ͗ ͫ͆̓͑ͧͣ͆w̑͊ͮ̎a͋i̓̒ͦͩ̌̄t̉i͗́̔ͯn̎͌͊̆ͥg͒̈́.̽͑̔̎̈͑͛.̍ͭͮ͛ͣͫ͋.̋ͫ̿

 

Their presence faded but the chill lingered. I kept a wary eye out for this other being.

 

It took a few minutes (I think. Time is hard to guage in the Void) but my jaw came loose again and my legs were freed. I utilized my freedom to start pacing.

 

_ Oooookay, I have not one but TWO weird Void-beings wanting me to go back to the Undertale-verse. One I think is on the up and up, the other I think is very much a snake in the grass. Buuuuuut…. they do have a point. _

 

I plopped down onto the invisible surface.

 

_ Going through all that stuff would be fun. I mean, I don’t know what ‘changes’ they’d throw at me, but yeah… that… that would be awesome. _

 

I collapsed onto my back.

 

_ UGH what is it with all these hard choices! _

 

"̢͔͎̗H͉̱̪̭͉̞̭ E̱̼̠͈̞̱ ͘Lͅ ̧L̬̙͓̘ ̨O͓ ̳̹͚̣̜̙͜ͅ ̟͝ ̟͇̗͝H̟̻̜͓̳̻ ͙̖̱̘̩͘U̮̭̣̞̖̥͇ ̦͙̘̯̭͎M̵̮͎̖̬̮͙̦ ̵͔͓͔̣͈̮A̲ ͕̥̬̠̫͉̝N̻̯̞͓.̶͈̪͎̹̺ͅ"̸̲̰̬̥͉̮̜

 

I barely opened an eye to see the merged Void-Being hovering over me. “Hi.”

 

"͎̬͠Y̹̫̼͙ ̱̟̞O̞͕̬͔̩͚ ͖͕U͖͠ ̥ ̖̺̝̮̥ ͎̳͔͇S̜̳̮̪̘͎ͅ ̻͍̥͔̠̱ͅE͏͉͇ ͈͈̹̠͇͇͉Ẹ̗͍̮̻̭̣͠ ̵̥̲̗͇͍̘M̸ ͎͚͎ ̩͚̥͜ ̸̱̻̙͓̮̟S͇̻̼͖̬̤ͅ ̠̥̯͙̪T̜͇̦̘͖͠ ͚̯̥͇̲̦̹Ṛ̨̩ ̛̬̼̟E̜͍̗ ̩̳̹͈͜S͇̟͓̤͖͕ ̙͍̩̤̦ͅS ҉̲̠͖̖̬E͓̼̙͓̗ ͔͢Ḏ̻̯ͅ.͉̼͕"̳͉̱͖̮͢

 

“Juuust a little. Kinda a big decision to make and all.”

 

The Void-Being stared.

 

“You o-?”

 

They sighed and squatted down. Or close to it, seeing as it was more like they became more blob-like.

 

"̦̗̭ͅI̻͍̺̻͠ ͖͙̗̗͈̩̪ ͘ ̻̘̘̪̜͍ͅD҉̼͙̮ ̺Į̼ ͚̼͚̦̳D̙͘ͅ ͏͚̤̜̙̲ ̗̳͕̳̦͖ͅN̹͞ ͈͎̭͖͝Ơ͖̯̫͎ ̻͓̫̘̪̘T͈̬̼̫ ̴̩̹̰͙̩͎ ̙̯̤̟̹ ̜M͇͙͍̣̻̠̩ ̤ͅE̸̯ ̖͖͝A̺͓̱͢ ̖͍͓͖̩N ̫̲͚̙͠ ̢ ̯͇̫T̖̳͝ ̜̦͔̜O͉̩̙̳ ̘͡ ͚̙̻͍͇̼͍͜ C̼͖ ̡͎̘̹̜̜A̙̤̙͈̠ ͔̺͙̲͍͍̘U̻̝̕ ̺͉͍͉S̤ ̵͉̗͔͎͍E̗̙̹͠ ̯̻ ͠ ̬̦̝͢Y̶ ̦̜͚̲͚̖̻̕O ̬͈̪͙͍U ͍̯̟̥̻̪ ̳̕ͅ ̤̫̰S ͎T̝͙ ͓͉̭̪̟ͅR̤̠ ̱͖͉͇I̟͙̗͔̹͢ ̣̲̪̙ͅF̭̼͍ ̶̻͔̦͍͉E̫͓̻̣.͟"̭̱̟͎͡

 

Several pairs of hands came together. A couple others simply waved around to something.

 

"̻E̹̘̩̤ ̷V͎̠͇͕̳̱͜ ̡̟͇͖͇͔̟E̙̹̫ ̭͖̣̞͈̻N̢̹ ͕̗̣̮̣̤ ̸̻ ͡I͎ ̘̺͚͟F͔̼̺̜͢ ̱̜ ̝̬̣̼ ̖̪I̡͉ ̳̣̦͡T͕̗̠̥̭̳̬ ̧̗̰̙͇̜̼ͅ ͍̲̹͇̘ ̴W̸͚͎̭̱ ҉̹̘̥̞A̶͙ ̭̜͇S̸ ͔̥̳̙͜ͅ ͍ ̤̘̦I͖̹̰͍͜ ̜̯̩̻̱N̮̹͉ ̠̣̘ ͈͈̘̰ ͞J̧̺̜͈̪̘ ͎U̢͕̟͔̟̭͎ ̻͈̱͇͚̻S͞ ̨̟̤̹̞̼̰̰T̝̣̺̪͍̙͎͟ ̮̗͉̪̩͠ ҉ ̞͎̱O̶̙̖̳̼͔ͅ ̛̞̪̣̤N͔̜̞ ̜̱̱̙̲Ẹ̵̯̖̠ͅ ̳̗̤̙ͅ ͈ ̢T̷͇ ̩I̸͙̮ ̸͉̞̤͙͓M͎̰͈͇̗͔͠ͅ ̭̫̯͔̙ͅḚ͇̻̰̖͔ ҉͇͖͖ ̭ L̠͕̻̙͞ͅ ̝̫̖̥I͚̗̟̰̜ N̷͎̜ ҉͔͕̦ͅE̶͖,̩̝̘͚̭ ̵̟͔͓͓̭͖̤ ̟̦ ̣͕̜Y̠̺͟ ͉͓̗̼̘O̦̩͓̣̠ ̯͘U̖͍̹̻͇͡ ͎̱̼ ̖̜̙̞̕ ̻̦͟S̼̱̩̝ ̢͉̩̪̭̭A͖͎̠̰̭͕ V̸̻͇͈̘͓̰ ͙̜̩͇͎̝̭E ͔D͖̞ ̵̘̖͚͉̝ͅ ̻̞̙̼̫͢ͅM̼͖̹̳͞ ̹Y̳̣̖̮͢ ̛̜̖̭̖͉̲̥ ̮̯͖͉͠

 

 

̷̠͚̖P ̰E̪̲͈̠̤͖͓ ̟̦̟̼O͓̞̮̯ ̟̫̪͟P̲͓̼͠ L̯͓ ̻̞̗̳̻͓E̡̫.̗͇͎̬̳͔ ̰̩̻̠͇̫̘ ͏̰̞ ͚I̶̠̯̙̩ ̖͍ ͈͕͈ ̠̰̣̕W̶̗̟̣̩ ͚͚̻̫̬̣̯͠A͉ ̴̘̯͕͎͇͚̪N̹̲̦̼ ͏̗̤͈̲T͝ ̴E̵̬̞̙̟ ̫͚͝Ḏ͠ ͕̱̻̠̜ ̮̫̖͠ ̥̠̗͖̟T̤̹̺̞̝ ̭̠̱̘̖̯O ̱̙̖̭ ͈̭ ̛̪̪͈R̫͖̞̼ ̸͕͔͎̤͉̰͔E̷͈ ̰̩͖͕͝P̨͎͇̞̥̩ ̯̪̲A̖̗̲̩̫͈̖ ̘̹͖̦Y̫̖̱ ̛̰ ͇̘̱̟̜ ̵Y͈͙̩̟̟ ̠O͖͉̲̟ ͡Ụ̰͙̜̘͖̤͘ ̺̮̞̘̥̺̺R̥̹̤̖͍̻̯ ̬͓͇̭ ̲͞ ̤̪Ḵ̱͙̠̩̼̞͝ ̧̭͎̮I̴̱̪̬̘ ̶N ̟̖̻͓̻͇͞D̤̱̭͇͎ N ̟̱͟E̹͖̯̠ ̼͈͉͟S͔͕̹͈͕ͅ ̸̮̖̜͍̭̘̼S̤̘̼̯̖͞.̦͔̠̖̮̝͘"̬̪̮̟̳ͅͅ

 

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. “I know you did, and I appreciate the thought-”

 

"̴͉̞̺B̧̞̞͔̖̣ ͍͟U̝̖̖̝ ̢̝̺̼̮̣T̮̺͔̺̖͕͡ ͈͇̬̟̭ ͔͚̺̜̩ I͏ ͇͇ ̡͚ͅ ͚̩̞̹̘D̪̪̮͕͔͝ ̠̱̘͍I̛ ͏͇̭̯̤̫̜D̩̟̺̭̳̗̣-̡͚̺̳͔"̠̖͍͉̘̠̣̕

 

“What is with everyone cutting me off lately???” I cried out.

 

The Void-Being jumped back and took a few steps in the process.

 

"̴̻͇̥͙̠͔͙I͇͕͔̯͓̥ ̤̳̜͕͉̬ ̬ ͙͔͉͠A͚̩̰̤ ̫P̶̘̣ ̧̬̜̝̘̙͓O̞̜͎̮͍͟ ̳͉̕L̷ O̫̹̠̖̕ ̘̪̗ͅG̨̲̼͖̖ ͈̻͕̳I͉̘̩ ̖͇̻̫̟̭ͅZ͍̭̙ E̪.̞̪͖.̨̮̹͉̼̥̫͙.̨͖̫̖̣"͖̣̠͓

 

I rubbed my nose harder and pushed my glasses up further in the process. “I know, you didn’t mean-... it’s okay, honest. What were you about to say?”

 

They tapped several fingers together. 

 

"̢Y̜̼̺̫̻̭̯ ̦̼͎̹͖̩̟O̰̦͟ͅ ̢U̖͙̩ ͖̩̯͔̪̯̲ ̰͚͕̯̤͔ͅ ̤̗W̧͚̩̤͇̳ ̤͎̭͕̮̤͉E̟̠̳̝͇̖ͅ ̼̭R̼̭̕ ͘E̵̼ ͍̥̳̲͍ ̢̙̫͎͉ I̲̤̱͝ͅ ̸̜̯̰͔̪ͅṊ̘̣͞ͅ ̞ ̱̤̯̠̟̖̬ ̰̝̺̩͠P̵̳̺̱̥ ̴͕̺̼̘̟͕A̹̺̞͍̪͕͓͟ ̦͍̪͎I̳̗̜̟̟ͅ ̡͕̯̹̘N̢̤̝̹͇͙̺.̮̗͈̤͔ ̫̥ ̶̗̝͎̻̣͉ ͍I̲̜͕̼̪͉ ̠̱̦ ̼͔̻͈̺͖ ͎̳̣̥̫̹W̼̩̩̮͎̭ ͇̗̼͍̯̳ͅA̱ ̱͎̪̤͓̝N͓̯̝ ͙̦̮̘̣͇͕T ̴̟͙͎̮̰̩̫Ę ̰̼D̠͍͟ ̜̠̩̹̝̞ ̥̮ ̬̮̯T͓͜ ̺̫̳̘̺͕O͉͍̮̹ ̥͖ ̩͎̖̹̝ͅ ͏̫̘̳͈̳̪H̸͕̟̳̰̯͙ͅ ͓̼̠̠͈̪̩E͈̝̯̭̹ͅ ̖̥L͚̰̗̦͙͉̻ ̰͚͍̬̰͝P͇ ͎̜̭͜ ̖̻̪̬͚ ̣̦̲̲͓̱͈Y ̱O̙̰̕ ̘͍͎̦͢Ṵ̩̳̤̩.̣̪̥͔̠ ͚̪͙̯̖̠ ̳̥͇̟͙ ̮̞̘̹̝̼̥I͚̫ ̲͘ ͎̱̘͖ ̢͕̗̠̬͕̭D͏̳̤̼ ̼̪̣I̗̗̳͜ ͔ ͕͔̙D̘ ͓ ̘͇͔̗̣̻̤͠ ̛̰͖͚̹̰̣̱N͓̤ ̻͈̘̟̕O͈͉̼͎͉ ͍̩͓̜̝̰͙T ̩͇̬͎͚͢ ̸͍̹

 

 

̻M̟̻ͅ ̦̣̥͟E̳͕͢ ̜͕͎̼̦A̮̺̜̺̹͚ ̞͕N̼̰̜̤̙̖ ͝ ̦̜̮̭͇̫ͅ ̴̣̦͇̩ͅT҉ ̣̣O̫̠̹͓͕̮͕ ̧̟͙ ̟̳̤̹ ̯̳͕̙͙̕C̼̜ ̙͖͕͙̬͍̫A̛̝ ̛̼̪͕̭̮U̢̱͔͓ ̜̭̣̳̜̦̠S ҉E̫̣ ̞̖̤̤̖̕ ̪̜̬̺̪ ̞̠͙M̵̼̱ ̲̰͈̰̥̪O͚͔̞̪͓͍̤ R҉̹̯͕̰ ̜̖̳̣͉E̮͓̙̕."̳̼̭̺̩

 

I picked myself up and brushed myself off. “You really didn’t. It just, you know, made me realize a few things.”

 

They nodded and kept quiet.

 

“If… If I take your offer to go back, when would I be sent?”

 

The Void-Being looked up into the darkness. Many of their hands twitched as though they were on calculators.

 

"̹̙̜̹̱O̬̥͎̗ ̲̠̝͘Ṇ̬̙͍̗̰̫ ͉̦̬̘͚̦̜E̱͉̗̭͞ ͎̘̩̪̫ ̻̗ M ̸͚O͚͇̟̪̲͢ ̢͙̼̞̺̙̖N͍̝̘͍̩͚̱ ̵̖T̳̫̹͠ ̧̳͖̻̗̺͙ͅH̖̝̹,͉͍̲̻̣̭̮ ̦ ̯͖̮ ̵̤̤̣̮̩͙͖O̳̝̫̳̲̜̥ ͔̥̦̜̮̳N̯͎͢ ͓̼̰͈E҉ ͎̭̝ ̳͕ ̜̻̯̪̝͟D͖̫͚̖͔̼͘ͅ ͡A̢̝̪ ̵͓̯̬̯̮͈̮Y͈̲,͓̙͖͖̞͝ ̴̩̺ ͖̙̠̪͢ ͍͜O̵̬͙ N̴͉͎̜̰̺ ̡E̶̳̖̪͓ ̲̺͓ ҉͚̩̩ ̘͇͈̫̩͉͜H̵̭̺ͅ ̤̰̮̮̦̭̙O̞͝ ̸̫͖̺̳̼̩U̜̦̺͇̞ͅ ̩͇̜̞̪͉͍R̢ ̧̗͕͍͇̦͇ ̣̼͚̣̹͙͍A̻̳̮̙͙̖̟ ̰̗͙͘F̨̹ ͓̲̻Ṯ̥̝̺̞͎ ̬͓͚̣̻ͅE͍ ͎̜̟R̡̼̜̲͇ ̮͕͚ ̧ ̴̼̺̦̝̭T̗̩͕̳̗͡ ̤͡H̶ ̘E̡͕̳̖̘̗ ̭̮̤̻ ̘̘̼ ̭̺M͏̞̰͈̯͍̥̲ ̙̗̩͎Ȩ͍͔̺ S̖̳̘̱͍̞̖ ͚̭͍̦̩ͅS̹͞ ̹̖͉͍̞͡A͓̪͡ ̩G̻̭̖̜͘ ̮͔̟̖̗̦̘E̢.̺̜̖̥"̶

 

I started to pace around them myself this time around. “So… they’d have still been on the surface a while, enough to live their lives….”

 

"̮̱͍͈B̝͚̞ ͈̣̩͍͙U̯͎̣̲̮͚͖ ̮T̥͍͉͈ ̢̰̘͙͍̗̘ ͏ ̲S̯͇̪͉̜̯ͅ ̺O҉͚̠̖͙͕̩̖ ͍̭O̠̜ ̡͓̱̼̲̮̥ͅN ̬̠̱͖ ̨̪͎̻̼ ̧̥Ę̤̩͉̜ ̯̮͍̗̙͕̝N̬ ͕̱̲O͏̩̻̬̘͓͈͇ ͈̦̺̤̝̥͜U͉̰̮̖̭̙̘͠ ̘͙̭͚̟̝G͚͇̮̬ ̜͎̯̫͘H̢̗͔̬̬͚̯ ̖̝̗̥̻̣͕ ̲̞͕̕ ̸͖̳̣T͠ ̷̥̱͚̯H̬̩̫͈ ̜͉̣A͖̻̝̺ ̰̝̞̥ͅT͖̦̗ ̠̙̫̹ ̷̤͇̗͎ ̤̘͞Ỵ̶̬̭ O̦͚̭̻̪ ͠Ṳ ̳̰̼̣͚͝ ̶͉̥̭̩̣̘ ̙͟C̢̲̬̘̗ ̺̪͓͍̣̳͘O͓̜͍̦͇ ̯͍̟͕U͖̦͢ ͚̱͇̪ͅḼ̙͎ ̶̲͙̠͙͇Ḏ̦̟͎̣͚̩ ͞ ̯̕ ̻̪̦͇͈̝͓͘Ṟ̺̫ Ę̗ ̡̗͈͔̮J ͠O̠̟͔ ̸I̻ ̲̲̺̱͔̼͎̕N̮͙͞ ̞̪̭̝̟͈̱͘ ͖Ṱ͓̮̲͝ ̳͚̜̫̠͇H̯͉̭̭̺̥ ̯͖E͔̪̭̻̠͡ͅͅ ͉̰̩̠M̴̯͎̟̮̙.̸"̳̯̹͇͍̯͜

 

_ Aw jeeze… _

 

I stopped my pacing and ran my fingers through my hair again. “Agh, this is just…”

 

The Void-Being shifted on their spot. 

 

"̦I̛̪̲ͅ ̯͓̠̯F̥̜̼̦ͅ ̖͇̱ ̳ ̘̼̲I̶ ̜͟T͕̠̖͓͚ ̘̺͍̙͕̯ ̛͖̳̟̘̹ ̻̦͍͇̝͕͉͠H ̠E͓̺̪̱ ͚͖L̜ ̝P̤̮̖̹͡ ͔̞̱̠̫̺S͝,̛̱̙̦̺ ͇̩̭ ̱̫̩̗̩̞I ̜̘̳͘ ̦A͉͎̭̼͇̗ ̟M̹̪͓̳ ̣̼ ̣̱̮̟ ̭̥C̭͉̲͘ ̰̖̲͚̫̫ͅE͎̰ ͓̼͞R̦̜̘̯̻͢ ͓T̛̻ ̸̗̣A ̵̳̝I̦̟̻ ̜N̡̲͎̤ ̢̲̼̮̲͍ ̝̻ ̞̯̣̭͜Ț͍̯̳̻͜ͅ ̮̦̗͕͘H ̨̯̜A̳͍̼͖̹̹͢ ̶̣͈͕͚T̸ ̩͕̠̖̪ͅ ̦͔ ͈̖̦̲̹̣Y͈̘ ̼͓͠O̵̰̟̖̗ ͖͟U͓̼̹ ̸̳R͏ ̛̼̞ ̼̖͙̬͖̼ ̢R̟̪͖̩̲̤̱ ̱̦̰̲̤̫̜Ẹ̯͎͕̤ ̧̥͖A̮̬̯ͅ ͏̗̩̯P̺̭ ̭̪̗̼͖̙P̟̥̤ ̯͙̕E̖̭͘ ̷͕̯͔̘̬A̰̝͉͕͞ ̴̼̬̯̯Ṟ͚̫̗̩͓͝ ̖͕̲̱͙A̬̲͇̺͘ͅ ̫̦̼͇̟N̜ C̖͖͈͖͕̭̫ ͎̬E̜̺͇͇͔ 

 

҉ ̛͓̳ͅ ̗͕W͡ Ọ̥̮̼̟͘ ̣̤̺͇͔̣͍͡U̻͓̣̟ ̢͖̠L͍̠̹̟͕̹ ̝͓͙͕̱ͅD̟͍͚͉͎̼ ̟̘ ̣̩̞ ̢͔͎̣̦͙̹͎M͎͉̱ A͕̮͟ ͔̲͇̪K̜̮͕̮̗͚͓͝ ̹̥͍͕̼̲̫E̥̮͍͍̣ ̣̮̰̯̖͕͘ ͙͈̙͖͙ ͓T͕͙̲̪̦̻ͅ ̨̣H̤̝̦̯̳̪̰ ͔͕̜̞͔̙̯E͍͎̮ ͙̦͟M̢̪̣̺̳͎̞͕ ̧̼̬̙̯̝ ̪͇̺̪͖͢H͝ ̱̙̼͈͚̺A̧̭̗̥ P̧̦̲ ̡̰̻̮P̣ ̫̫̖̟͢Y͇̱͙̳̪̹ ̮̤ ̴ ̦͈̭̬A ̭͙̲͖͈̟͕͡S̬̫͎̻ ̨͎̲͖̤̺ ̴͍W͕̙̦͉ ͖͎̠͉̜̰E͙͞ ̥͇̦̺̤͔L͖͢ ͎̘̱̖̯̪̹͘L̹.̣̼̖̟̮͔̥̕ ̰̭͇̮ ̫͔̲͖̰̦ ̙̤͕͚͟T̗͚̲ ̶̗H ̢E̹͙̩ ̻̪̤Y̻͓͙ͅ ̫ ̵̹ ̮̯͎̞̖̬K͙̪͓̯̺̬ ̻̪̪͝N̦̫̕ ̻̜̫̰͚̮̲E͙̙̼̜̳̹ ̶̹̘̠͚̥̦W̻̮ ̯̣̩̺ Y̘ ̰͇̤O̻ ̪̜͇Ṵ̬ ̖̖̤ ̢ ̺͡A̶ ҉̼ 

 

̶ ͎̫̟͚S̢ H̹͚͈̤͕̩ ̬O̶̗ ͜R͙ ̻͔͖̘͔̼T̤̣̞̙ ͇͖͚ ̼͈̠ ̧̖̣̼̘͙̤̠T̗ ͢I̻͓̮̻͜ ̡̠̞̦M̵̻ ̲͉͍E͉,̖̥̯ ͈͉ ͏ ̥͚ͅB̧̪ ̝̖̞͕͔̰̗U͇̼͎̟ ̜̟͙̼͟Ṭ̙͉̩ ͞ ̮̥ͅ ͖̜͍Y̡̩͍ ͏̦O̷͈̯̺ ̫̱̗͚̲̟̖Ṷ̙̣͇̦̭̺ ͕͔̬̲Ṛ͎̹ ͟ ̮̬̹̠̹̕ ̵͈L O͎̖̥̙̬͎͈ ͏̣̲͍̝̗̖Sͅ ͚S̶̰̭̱ ̗͍̯ ̖̝̻̤͇͔̻ ͖̮͈̞ͅW̬͚͙ ̼̱̘A̱͕̜͕ ͔̥S ̪͎͕ ̟̜̤̲̙͈̘ ̷͚͔̣̱̝͚͍ ̼͍̦̮̠̼Ṿ̨ ͏̲̜̮̥E̯͎̱̜ ͎̭̬͠R̻̯̺͇̰ ̤̳̳̘̗͓Y̸̰ ̛͓̰̠̰͈ ̵͍̟̭ ̠D̶͍̲̬̗̘̳͚ ̟͉̦̙͠E̶͍̖̞ ͕͙̳̟͕̼V̩̗̪̞͟ ̶͇̗̮̹̣̪A̝̭ ̡̳̮̘̙͈̝̱S̗ ̸̩̪̮T̯̪̗ ͏̮̞̳A̛ ̙͙̖̣͖͢T͚̼̥ ̟̥̙̲I̷̩̤̙ ̭̩̩̮̭̙̱N̨̯̮͓̼̝̳̖ G̢͇͎ ̞̟͈̟ ̩̻̬̪͜ ͓͖T ̖̥̩O̘͈̩̗ ̦͙ ̝̖͚͍̺̝̯͙͝ͅT͉͜ ̯H̪͉̦ ̷̫̖̱̭̫E̢͔̱̘̻̥̦̼ ̪̫͇̠̱̜̗M͍̙̤̖̫ ̭̼͉̻̪͇̤ ̲͝ ̮̻̺̩̗̹A̪̪̭̰̜̯ͅ ̝̯͕̘S̖̲͓͚̦ ̠̪̮͔̪͙ ҉͖̰̼̼̮ ̜͔̗̭͝W͉͙̯̲ͅ ̙̭̹̱̞̠͍E̵̙͉̮̼̙̫ ̡͉̟̬͓L͍̭͔̰ ̗̮Ḻ̰͙̖̣̥̜.͠"̜͓̘̣̲͈

 

 

I facepalmed. “That… makes it harder, but I understand what you were going for. Ugh.”

 

They shrunk to that diminutive size again.

 

I sighed and sat down next to them. “Well, you’re the one that is offering. What would you do?”

 

They were silent for what felt like an eternity. When the looked up at me, their response filled the Void.

 

**"̛̫I̜̺̖̳̹̰ ̞͉̖ ̟̭͔͕̮͜ͅ ͚͔̭̼ͅW̜̰͎̦͇̭̥͝ ͅO͉̗̱͠ ͎͔U̺̪ ̡̜̖̫̱L͔̱̙̘͘ ͈̣̜̯̪̖ͅD̥ ̬̞̹̦ ̺ ͈̺͔͕͉͔͘ͅG̱ ̭͖̩͖͎͙͘I̟̬ ̤V̨͚͖̮̣͍ ̵͈̖͓̩̖͔̮E̢̩̺̭ ̥̜͉̜̰ ̠͖̳͇̰ ̟̜̻͔̳̱̯E̛ͅ ̜̯̞̪̺̣̠V͞ ̘E̩͓ͅ ̭͕̞̦̱͕̹Ṛ̤̟̰͔ ̰Y̢̪͓̼̞ ̨̪T̙̭ ̱̩͟H̹̮͔͙̹̞͠ ̰͖͔͎̥͠I ̻N͈̗͚̻͍̹͔̕ ͍̱̭̳̘̯̤Ģ̗ ̪͚ ̱ ̰̭̤̠̭ͅO̸̭ ͎̰͈͎̞̬F̬̫̠̩̟̞͞ ͙ ̦̥̥̺͕͎͝ ͖̙̹̻O͇ ̥U̗̺͍̰͚̱͡ R͔͔̘̖ ̨͙S͖̯͚̗ ̷̱̭̯E̟ ̻̼͇̳̥L̲͕̣̰͔ ͇̞̬̥͎͇̤V̸͔͉̰͖̦ ͘E̞̬̣͔̼̭͎ ̦̹̳̻̲̯̗͜S̥̦͈̫ ̝̝̩ͅ ̤ ̖̫̝͓̪̥͢ͅT̡̜ ̧̗̥̱O̶͔ ͔͚̻͍͍̱̗ ̗̙ ̛̫͉B̗̫̥͎̠ ̞̟̬E҉̺̯ ̛ ͔̟̻ ̰̲̰͍B̭ͅͅ ̦̲̭͔̮Ḁ͉̳̘̟ ̥̭͉̟͎͡C̮̱̥ ̟̫͍͞K̠̩̞̙͕ ̟**

 

 

**͎̜̭̘͖̝̱̕ ̪A̴̤̦ ͔͞M̩ ̝͉̦͕̤͘ͅO̥͔͎ͅ ̶͚̠N͕ ̤̰͢G̥̱̖̠ ̵͍ ̵̲̲̞T̘̗̠͚̦̱̹͠ ̧̯͖H̡̥̩ ̛̤̼̥ͅA͈̲͉̺̜̞̞ ̲̪̹̺͎T̤͈̖̯̱̜̱͞ ͇̯̬̭͎ ̺̟̞̫̜ ҉͔̠͍̣W̢̺͎͙̪̤̦̪ ͖͙̟͠O̥͉͉̟̕ ̺̬̩̮̳̙̰N̞͍̱̻̘̰ͅ ͔͔͇͙̟̣̫D͍̘͈̟͈̭̩ ̼̙͖̤E͔͍̰͝ ̖̤̩̺̳͕R͍͢ ̼̳̣̟̩F̵ ̢͕͎U̴̩̹̼̭̲ ̠̫̺̝L͓̩̳̘̳̗̪ ̞̲̤͖̤̭͟ ̭͙̣ ̗͇Ẉ̢̰̦̟̖͓̤ ͇̣O̮̙̣̯̳ ̛͚̘̬̤͎Ṟ̸͎̬͎͕̜ ̗̺L͕͈͙͖͎̗ͅ D̥̣͕.̷̰̩̜̮̙͕̩ ̼̹͖͟ ̱̜̹A̬͖̥̘͉̜͟ ̫͍̫N͖͚̦̱̰̺ ̦̱̲Y͉͎͙̤̦̺͞ ͔̯̬͘ͅͅ ̲͍̘̣ ̥̲O͝ ̘̬̺͕̞F̷̹͓̲̝͍ ̼̺͉͔͔̠̝̕ ̩͍̞̙ ̧̭̠̟̰͉̼T̗̦̝ ̨̼͙H̛̖͓̘̩̺ ̟̻̩̯̬͍̩E̝ ̝͎M̖̫͙͜.͔͖̬"̨̹͚͕**

 

My bridge was getting quite the massage this evening. “Yeah I walked into that one.”

 

"̨͕̥͓Y̜͍̙̮͚̲͍ ̜̯E ͕S̸͉̖͈, ͎̲̹ ̶̪̜̜ ̬̻̪̝̱̠͉Y̮̣̲̺ ̛̯̮̼̗͖̱E̮͚ ͓̘̣̬͈͠S̨̬̲͕͇̝̻̲ ̢̠̥̲̜͖̼ ̞Y̶̜͎̦ ̟Ǫ̘͖͈ ̸̗̦͚ͅU̧͕̥̣ ͚̤͔ ͈͙̩͖̯ͅD̘͇̮͕͇ ̺̜͚̙̱͝I͓̦̣̯ ͓̼̞͔͠D̛̺̩̣̠.͖̙̹̺̱"̸̦̣͉̰

 

 

I chuckled. “Okay, okay. Ugh.”

 

The Void-Being was given a small pat to the head.

 

"̻͚͎̫̤I̳͚̹̙̟̱̬͜ ͖͉͎̺̖͇ ͔͜ ͖̟͕̻͉Ẉ̵̙͕ ̷͚̻̲̜͉I̥̱͝ ̟͈ͅL҉̘͍̭͉̹ ̩͢L̕ ̰̮̹̱͚̠͡ͅ ̸̣ ̘͕̹̥̻̹G̰ ̹͖I ̻͖̜̭̳̻V̡̮̟ ̩̯̼̰̠̘͈E̠̮̳̰͖͈̞ ̼̘̕ ̨̙̝ ̧̖̱̻̺Y͇̠̗ ̛͉̟̠̳O͇̖͉̕ ̼U̜̜̙͎̭ ̶͕̯̮͍͓ ̯̘̣̩͎̯̳ ̹̻͍͓͙͝M͘ O̜̟ ̣̻̳͙̤̞R̰̫̭͔̱͎̪ ̨̫̟̠̰̱̭E̠ ͍̺̙̹͖ͅ ̺͙̠͍͚ ̞͖̗̯T̘̭̺̦̠̫͍͝ ̵̖̖̯̮͕̩I̻̪ ̣̻̺̩̗̺M͈̹͍̮͉ ̯̖͔Ẹ̻̹̬͉͠.̖̹̲͙̺̹ ̧ ̲̙̜̝͔͎ ̣̙̬̹̗A̟̬̲̬̰ ̞̯̠͙͎N̙̠̣̩̗̥͍͡ ̢͓͚̹̗̹͚Ḓ̸̱̖͖ ̫ ͚̖ ̴͇̗͍͕Ḭ̤̠̭̣ ̖ ̡̲̞̻͓ ̢̩͚̗̟̯̜W̝̟̝̬̩͇ͅ ͎̤͍I̧͕̜ ̧͕͚̟̝Ḽ̺̪͇̺̰̞ ͈̪͖͙̥̩̘L͚͈̹̳͈ ̝̳͔͇̟ D̖̤̞͢ͅ ̻͘ͅO̫̖̩̙ ̢͚ ̵̟̫̞͕̭ ̶̘̖̝A͖ L̨̯͓̠͍͓̱͔ ͘L̗͕͎̯̫͙͢ ̫̜͖̦̕ ̥̱͟ ͈͓͕̙͇͟I͝ ̱͍̻̝͇͍ͅ ̢͈͙͉ ̶̳̙̗̗͕C̸ ͡A҉̙̘̜͇̟ ̥N̴̠͖ ̢̘̺̪ ̬͎̹ ̡̯T͕̼͕̮͖ͅ ͉̝͉͍͍̥̦̕O ͞ ̬̤̪̳̞ ̱̫

 

P̦͙̰͓ ͈̼̩̟͞ͅR̲ ̧̞̺̥̝͔E̪͇̰ ̺̦̯ͅV͔̠̯͕ ҉͚E̵̬̳̮͙̙̜ͅ ̷̺͍̖N̙̗̱̖̻ ̸T͠ ̠͢ ̳̻̜ ̯̰͖̩̰͖Y ̘̗̺O̬̪̩͔ ̖̞̳̕U̹͈̝͞ ̥͔̗R͏̗̻ ̩̭̟̯͉ ̗̖͝ ̹̭͍̘R̹͇̗̩ ͕̥̱E͉̝͎̞ ̶̺̤̰̥̻͉̯T̤͍̖̙̰̮ͅ ̖̳̹͕̥Ṷ̙̥̯̗ ̧R̵͎̼͕ ̲̗̩̲̮̰͓͢N ̠͚͙͎̞ͅ ̷̞̟̳͖̦̫ͅ ̠U̙͞ ͈̝̫N͖̯͙̤͙̝̩ ̱͉̠̹T̢̥̘͇ ̛͚̪͕Ḭ̷͈͚͕̫̥̰ ̝̭̜̟͎̱̱L̬̝͙̗̖̩ ̪̜̹ͅ ͓̟̺̥͙̝ ͉̼̘͙͓Y̵͎̹͖̟̥̞ ̜̘̻̭̝̥̭O͉̲͝ͅ ͡U̙̟̠̞ ͖͉̲͎̙̝̬ ͖͍̣ͅ ̷̮͉̞A ̦̖͇̮̼R̛̘̞̲ ͇̫͚E ͚̳͈ ͜ ̵̬̦̳ ͚S̮̭̼̳̱̦̖ ̭͓͢U̝͚ ̱̘̤̣̮̩ͅR ̴̪̰̮͚E̲̥̙͓̗͖͞.͕"̠̪̱͇̱͔

 

“I’d appreciate that.”

 

They faded away. I stood up and waited for my consciousness to return.

 

"̗̣̳̦̮̲͜H̳͎ͅ ̸͍̪̟͇͖͙U͔̦̻̝̘̻͘ͅ ̭ͅM̞ ҉̖̠͇͚͈̺A̗͓̘̼̲ ̼N̬͙̼̘̣̩.̛̱̺̹̬̦̤"̜͓̬̮̯͜

 

I turned around to-

 

**"̺̠̪̙ͅB̴͇͚͖ ̫E̘̠̭ ̶̮̹̩W̳̥̹͜ͅ ͔̺A̲̭̤̖̦ ̜̤̦͈͕͍̝Ŗ̣̯̗ ̨̠̩̲̣͈͎̟Ȩ̦̺̺ ̠̣̱̯̹̗ ̡̰ ͚̰̬͇T͎̲̹̱̹ ̮̩͓͖͇̩H͙̱̫͡ ̸͕E̞͓͓̲̭̩̻ ҉̻ ̤͚̱͎͇ ̩͎̖O҉̱ ̨̘T͡ ̰̖̖͈ͅH̨̠̮͚͈̜̪ ͖͍͔̯͇͉̝E̝ ͚̤̯̪̱̪ͅR͍̖̱ ͔̠̼̩S̭̩͔͖ ҉̣̮͇̫̗̪̹ ̺̞̻̼̞Ǫ̮͓̙͈̜ ̤̤̞̯̮̼F̱͔͜ ̵ ̗͓̱̞̱̟͞ T̡ ̴̫̦̼͖H̨͉̬̤̣ ̜E̴̻̬̱͖̼̺ ̩͓̭͈ ͔͝ ̗̮̻V̧̺̥̱̜ O̲̞̥ ͍͘I̥͔̻͉͚͕ ̖̫̗͞D̬.̶̩͚"**

 

The last thing I saw before I woke up was the Void-Being’s face engulfing my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe.
> 
>  
> 
> Friend Liatai started up her own fic. [Give it a read?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11212578/chapters/25047981)
> 
> It's a prequel to her Gaster-OC-Ask-Me Tumbler [ Ask the Living Core. ](https://askthelivingcore.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I will destroy her backlog if it's the last thing I do! MWAHAHAHA!
> 
> Also as a thanks for her beta-reading.


	4. Welp. That was a Thing.

I was completely wide awake.

 

_ I’m being pulled between two different void beings with two different offers and the third option to stay in my home universe. Holy. Freaking. Crudballs. _

 

My hand idly petted my sleeping cat. Her soft fur helped calm me down a little.

 

_ I need to think this out. I need to… _

 

I looked at the clock. It was only three in the morning.

 

_ I need to get some sleep before I go nutballs. _

 

\---

 

Once I actually got a bit of rest I got out of my bed. A quick shower and a fed cat later I found my way to the computer desk.

 

_ Smartest thing to do would be to map this all out. Go for all the pros and cons of each choice. Yeah. Yeah, that ought to do it. _

 

I decided to go for the easy one first. After about fifteen minutes of debating which one was the easy one I gave up trying to figure it out.

 

“Yeah. Okay. Let’s see.”

 

To avoid temptation I pulled out a pad of paper and a pen instead of my computer.

 

I kept writing and writing. I don’t think I stopped once. By the time I finished coming up with what I could it was well into the evening.

 

“...Wow. That… wow.” I shook my head and checked over my work. “Lets see what I’ve got.”

 

The pad was filled with strike-throughs, smudges, and a few tear-drops. Fortunately most of it was still readable.

 

“Okay. First off. Going back. Pros: Be among new friends. Magic. Bunnypeople. Robots stuffed with ghosts. Anime-fish. Nervous but adorable lizard-dino scientists. Place to stay while I get on my feet. Pun standoffs with sans. Papyrus. Toriel’s cooking. Helping Asgore. Exploring the world more thoroughly. See the happy ending for myself. Magic. More peaceful world. Monster Kid. Magic food. Grillby’s cooking. Dog Guard shenanigans. Temmies. New opportunities. Hero-notice. Magic hoodies. Make the Void-Being feel better. Catch up on their lives. Make them feel better too. Continue the adventure.”

 

I paused before continuing into the cons.

 

“No identifications. Won’t exist in the system. They’ll need to shelter me for a bit till the logistics have been hashed out. No gold. They’ll have…. they’ll have moved on in some measure by the time I get back. Might open old wounds.” I breathed in deep. “I would leave family behind. I would leave friends behind. People would wonder where I went. Maybe make them worry. Investigations. Cat would need a home. No explanation in the world would make sense. Might be a bit of a burden on the other side thanks to the situation. No idea if skills here would translate over there. Magic may exist but no guarantee about more adventures. No telling what could happen. I would need to come up with a crudton of legal things to prevent issues with my ‘disappearing’.”

 

I flipped over a few pages to the ‘stay’ section.

 

“Pros. Making progress with friends and family again. Potential promotion soon. Cat. Keep with the theme of leaving it after completing. No worry from them. Proof of existence. Funds. Established history and credentials.”

 

I knew there were more pros than that small bit, but I couldn’t think of them. Or rather, I couldn’t think of how to word them.

 

“Hoooookay. Cons. No magic. Pretty much opposite of all pros in go choice.” I tapped the pad with my mechanical pencil. “And if I’m honest with myself, I’m likely gonna go bonkers from thinking about what could have been.”

 

I flipped between the two choice lists for another half hour deliberating. When I couldn’t stand it any more I took a moment to glance around. Once I had assured myself I was alone (save my cat on the bed. She was blissfully asleep per the usual) I went to the far far far back of the pad.

 

“Pros. Adventure all over again. Cons. I’d be breaking a promise. Person offering is not very trustworthy.”

 

I felt horrid just for  _ considering _ it. But at the same time… I knew that whether I stayed or went, there was no way I’d ever get such a rush. An experience.  _ Anything _ like those few days I had with the Underground.

 

_ But there’s no telling what those changes would be.  _

 

I rubbed my temples and peered hard at my work. This was… this was…

 

“This is impossible! I can’t figure this out on my own!” I slammed my head onto my desk.

 

Aaaaaaand immediately regretted it when the wave of pain pulsed over my overworked brain.

 

“AGH! Crudballing darnit, why did… agh!” I rubbed my throbbing forehead.

 

_ I can’t do this on my own. But who can I talk to? Family barely tolerates my gaming as is. And they’re already worried. Friends would think that I am talking in euphemisms. And there’s not a blog in the world that won’t take me as a weirdo. And trying to go to authorities would either have me committed or under so much observation that it could lead to  _ worse _ problems. Aghhh…. _

 

I got up and paced. 

 

_ Okay. I might not be able to talk to my folks about it. But… but maybe my friends might be willing to listen. Or… maybe one friend in particular… _

 

I turned on my computer. Once everything was loaded I quickly loaded my email program.

 

A few minutes later my message was sent. A few minutes after that I got the response I was hoping for.

 

“Thank goodness. And now, to wait for the morning.”

 

\---

 

Fortunately for me the night was uneventful. No void dreams, no odd sinister presences.

 

Though for some odd reason I kept thinking about the number nine when I woke up. It faded away pretty quickly but it was still weird.

 

I showered, I fed the cat, and I got prepared for a visitor. I also took a minute to contact work for a paid day off. Fortunately for me I had a few owed and the day was already pretty stuffed.

 

_ If I stay put, it shouldn’t hurt me. Hopefully. _

 

I fretted and paced in the living room while I waited. Finally around ten in the morning I got a knock on the door. I opened it up quickly and was delighted to see that they had arrived.

 

“Hey larry.”

 

“Hey, Anon,” she answered back.

 

“Okay, look I know that-”

 

She held up a hand. “You needed help, I’m here. Now tell me what the heck this is all about.”

 

“I… hooodoggies, where to start. Maybe… maybe you ought to sit. This is gonna take a while.”

 

larry gave me a raised eyebrow but sat down in the chair I offered nonetheless.

 

“I have been telling you about this move thing, right?”

 

“Yeah, the ‘move’ thing.” She didn’t seem to believe me even now (and who would blame her?) but at least she wasn’t totally dismissing me. Cat chose this time to hop up onto her lap.

 

“It’s real. I’ll, uh, I’ll start from the beginning.”

 

Once larry had gotten comfortable I told her everything. When I woke up in the Underground. My realizations. How I had dissed Flowey. When I met Toriel. When I told her the world-view-shattering news. Meeting sans and Papyrus. Dodging the Guard and Undyne. 

 

Suffice to say every bit of my adventure was described to larry.

 

She uh… hah. She took it well.

 

“The hell are you talking about? Have you… look, just how much fanfiction have you written about that game?”

 

I shook my head. “No no, it’s not fan fic. Here, I can show you.” 

 

I led larry to my computer and turned it on.  A bit of loading later I clicked on the Undertale icon and showed off the menu.

 

“Whoa. That’s weird.”

 

I nodded. “Gets weirder.” I clicked the Message button and stepped back for her to read.

 

larry’s eyebrows furrowed more and more as she read along. When she finally finished her lips were pursed and her fingers were tapping the desk.

 

“Well?”

 

She leaned back in my chair with a huff. “Well what? I mean, you have a good mod on this game, but you’re starting to scare me.”

 

“It’s not a mod. Look, give it a once over. You’d be able to see what I’m talking about.”

 

larry gave me a worried disbelieving look. “Seriously?”

 

“Seriously.” I gave a wave to the screen. “I trust ya.”

 

larry shook her head but turned back to the computer monitor anyways. “Fine fine, but if all I see is a bit of modding…”

 

“Oh I am sure you’ll find more.”

 

I left her to her work and kicked back on the couch. 

 

\---

 

“Hey. Hey. Hey!”

 

My snooze was interrupted with a kick to the foot.

 

“Eh what what’s-”

 

larry leaned down and gave me a hard look.

 

“I don’t know what you are playing at but I’m more worried now.” She looked pretty pissed too.

 

I tried to wipe the sleep from my eyes. “What time-”

 

“It’s three in the afternoon, and dood, you have the weirdest thing on your computer.”

 

“Toldya.”

 

She shook her head and started to pace. “Nooooo no no no no no. No. This goes beyond the weird menu.” She snagged me by the wrist and practically dragged me to the computer.

 

“Wh- larry what are you-?”

 

“Look.”

 

I did.

 

The whole screen was covered in shifting, swirling nines and zeros. To make things weirder, the nines were red and the zeros were grey.

 

_ Oh that doesn’t bode well. _

 

“When did this happen?”

 

“A few minutes ago. I’ll explain, so sit your crazy butt down. This is just  _ weird. _ ”

 

I did.

 

larry crossed her arms and stared down at me again.

 

“It started like any other program check. And for the longest time, everything looked normal. No issues in the registries, no mods in your platform, all normal. Then I dived into your copy of Undertale.”

 

She sighed and sat herself on the desk. 

 

“It was a mess.The program’s code was about four to five times the size it should have been. And it looked like it was still growing, albeit very slowly. Your char stats in the notepad for the save were all over the place, the FUN value was some hex setup, just all sorts of wrong.”

 

She gave the keyboard a few typings. The swirl of nines and zeros just shifted faster.

 

“The program itself is just flat out borked. Gone. All that is left is that screen and message. And that is in spite of how huge it has gotten.” She gave me a studying look. “So either you had a mod eat your game or someone’s having fun with you.”

 

“Oooooor…”

 

“I am not gonna believe that you had a super fun-time adventure that spanned both days and less than a second at the same time in aland created by a indie game maker. That sort of stuff doesn’t happen!”

 

“But it did!” I pointed at the screen. “That isn’t normal! How did that happen anyways?”

 

larry turned away from me. “......I tried to uninstall the game.”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“Hey, that thing was so broken it shouldn’t have booted! I thought a virus or something tried to destroy it and was gonna take your computer with it! Hell! That antivirus you had didn’t even  _ register _ that it existed!”

 

_ Ohhh that continues to not bode well. _

 

I leaned around larry to look at the screen again. Despite the swirling I noticed that the nines and zeros were in equal numbers. Or at least that’s what it seemed.

 

“So you tried to uninstall the… the game.”

 

larry nodded. “Yeah. I got to the point of clicking yes, then it just went to this.”

 

“Grand… have you tried turning it off and on?”

 

She shook her head. “No, I didn’t want to risk causing more damage.”

 

“Gotcha.”

 

“Strangest thing.”

 

I raised my eyebrow yet again. “What is?”

 

“It started with just zeros. Didn’t move like this.”

 

She put a finger to the screen and followed the swirls.

 

“Then the nines came in and started making this happen. Now it’s doing fractal patterns.”

 

I watcher her finger follow along. Lo and behold, those are fractals.

 

“......I have no idea if what you said is true, or if you’ve snapped. But I know this much.” She tapped the screen just as another flair of nines invaded the zero’s space.

 

“That? That is foreboding as fuck. You said two beings right?”

 

I nodded.

 

“If you wanna play along with all this, don’t trust the other one. Whatever the first one is, if anything at all, at least it’s trying to make you happy. That other one is giving me snake-in-Eden vibes.”

 

I watched the numbers continue to swirl and shift.

 

“Fair enough.”  

 

We both watched the screen in silence.

 

“.....larry?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Say for a minute you believe me. Which would you pick?”

 

She was quiet.

 

“lar-”

 

“I really don’t believe that you can just disappear like that. I really don’t. That’s just… it…”

 

She sighed and sat down in my computer chair.

 

“Fine, devil’s advocate. It’s a real offer?”

 

I nodded.

 

She sighed again and took a deep breath. “Take it. Get things arranged here first then take it. Make sure ducks are in a row though first.”

 

“That makes sen-”

 

larry got up and grabbed my collar. “You swear this isn’t some stupid euphemism?”

 

“I wh- yes! Why would I go to these lengths?”

 

“You promise? Cause if this is just some stupid way to get me to enable you, I swear that I will not just dance. I will  _ twerk.” _

 

My eyes went wide open. “You wouldn’t…”

 

“I will dress in the sluttiest attire I have, wait till your family is near, and twerk so hard that censors will spring out to hold up black bars.”

 

“Holy crudballs.”

 

“I mean it!”

 

“larry. I promise. This is real. And it’s not about that. Honest.”

 

She didn’t believe me and I could tell. I felt a drop of sweat slide down the back of my neck as she stared me down.

 

“.....Fine. If things are really that much better, then go for it. I mean, fine, if it’s real? Honest magic.”

 

“I know right?”

 

I was given another withering glare.

 

“Just…. don’t be stupid either way. You got stuff going for you both ways.”

 

I slumped. “Believe me. I have been thinking on that for the past two days.”

 

larry glanced over at my machine. The reds and grays were still moving around in that chaotic pattern of theirs.

 

“Sorry about borking your rig.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

_ Though it does give me an edge in this decision. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks. Sorry about the lateness of the chapter. I wanted to get a few things right, aaaaand work has been having me do lots of travel. Getting paid for it too, so it's all good in the end.
> 
> Bit of a change-up. Liatai was not the beta-reader this time. She is going through a bit of trouble in hr life, so way well wishes should be put towards her.
> 
> Beta reader this time around was Ghostwish. Mostly for the programming portion so that it read a bit more believably.
> 
> The first time around, I put the program as a "permanent save state" or some such schlock. Horrid, I know.
> 
> As for the void-text, I will have it posted as soon as I am able. I need to re-type it for such purposes. I will figure out how to get that done. If anyone has any suggestions, throw it out in the comments.
> 
> Oh! Another comment idea: Come up with more pros/cons as you'd like. See what ya'll come up with :D
> 
> Anyways! There are a few chapters left. This is not going to be as long a story, but this is the set-up for a potentially bigger project...
> 
> Mwa ha ha. Ha. Ha ha.
> 
> Laters!


	5. Fractals of All Things

As much of an edge the whole conversation gave me, I have to admit. My resolve? It was tested the following month.

 

Every time I went to get something done to make sure nothing really crapped out when I went over? If I went over?  Something came up.

 

When I tried to get to the bank to set up another name besides my own? My car died. Which is extra odd because it was a relatively new car.

 

When I tried to check my emails from folks in this transition? Well, aside from my computer still being borked? My laptop kept crashing.

 

Phone calls were dropped. Wrecks happened in my vicinity.

 

Simply put? Everything kept trying to go to pot.

 

But you know what? I powered through it.

 

My property was set to go to my parents. Friends were picked to get certain things.

 

 

 

AnonMon: hey larry. would you be willing to take care of my cat?

 

larryboi: ….seriously?

 

AnonMon: Yes, seriously. You like ‘em, they like you.

 

larryboi: ……….

 

larryboi: fine. on one condition.

 

AnonMon: Wazzat?

 

larryboi: I get to be there when you do that so-called leaving thing.

 

AnonMon: That’s it?

 

larryboi: what do you mean that- yeah, sure that’s it.

 

AnonMon: Easy deal for me.

 

larryboi: wha… ok, fine, you decided then?

 

AnonMon: yeah. Two days. I’ll have things set by then.

 

larryboi: ...wow. ok.

 

AnonMon: Having someone there might help, really. Could use the support.

 

AnonMon: Gonna ask the good void-person a few questions first though.

 

larryboi: about what?

 

AnonMon: logistics and things.

 

larryboi: wow. exciting.

 

\---

 

“̺̺̮͖̜͜H̨̱̯̯̱̦̬ ͡E̢̮̘̲̘ ̞̺͍̝L̡̤͙ ̺͍͇̘̻̼Ḽ̸͇ ̰̰̯O̜̮̲̭̪ ͓͈̱̣̬̪͎ ̯͕͙ ͔̳̗̩͖͝H̵ ̗̥̙͚U̻̩̮̗ ̲̤̜̦͉̮͘M̙̭̯̮͙̫ ҉͔̤̹A̤͚͉͕͓͈ ̺͝ͅN̝̖.̭”̵̼̞̤̗

 

“Hey.”

 

That night I willed myself mid-dream to get to the void-space. It was kinda similar to stepping through jello. While covered in agitated but not really angry bees. And the taste of static in my mouth.

 

“͇̱̪I͖̣̤̳̖ ̵̟̺̮͉̺͈ ̵͕̫ ͕̩ͅF̦̹̮͔̙͈͚ E͡ ̛̦̬̘̤̜̰͕E͙͜ ͅL̠ ͖̝ ̡͎̥̙̝͎T̕ ̕Ḩ̘̺ ͏̰A̼ ̞͚̣T̟̼ ̠̼̩ ̳̮̖̝̲Y͍ ̴̫O̬̩͡ͅ ͕̺̭̖̗̲͓U̡ ̳̣̰̠̞ ̡͕̜ ̩͚̝̼̳̺̦̕H͎̪̺̯̖̺ ͡A̸͉̣̟̱͔̗ͅ ͓V̭̫̱̯ ̷̹̹E̴͈ ͉͇̼͠ ̵ ̜̰͓M̵͎̰͚ ̳̜̗̲͓͍͡Ḁ̼̠͕̰͜ D E͖ ͏̞͓̙ ̦̰͢Y͍̟̤͇ ̙̠͠O̷̳̺͚ ̨U̸̟̟ ̷̜̻̩̦̠R̺͚͢ ̩͇̫͟ͅ ̦͈͞ ̟̮͡D̗̺͓͘ ̴̭͓̜͓͙̲̱E̝͖̲̣ ͔̙̖̠͖̦͠C͇̣̺̤͔̠͡ ̨̮̖̳̫͖͕̳I͈̙̜̗͞ ͖͓͎͔̗͕͓͘S͝ ̵̣̺̬I̪̩̞̝͚̗͘ O̬͍̜̲͕̺ ̧̯̺̘̗N̼͙͉̮̼̞̟.̦̠̝”

 

I nodded. “I have. But I have a few questions for you first.”

 

The Void being settled into a small pile of limbs.

 

“̧̗͙̻̰̞ͅA̱̣̩̬̻̯ ̮̳̺̖͟S͚͚̗̦̮̖̬ ̠K͈̩͙͓̬ ̙͍͕̤ ̰̞̙͖̙̕ ̻̲͞ͅA̵̬̞̹͖͉̜͖ ̙̳̠̦͍̺̱N̲̞̥͈͇̲͠ ̩͙̻̪̫D̩͙̜̟̯ ̤̬̦ͅ ͕̤ ̛I̗͚͈͡ ̼͍͔ ̫̦͇͇͎͉͢ ̷͈̫̪̼̫̣S̨̪̩̬̳͎̩͎ H͜ ̯͓̰̹͉̤A̞ ͓̰̮͇̫ͅL̻̼͙ ̱̻L̳̻͝ ͎̠̝̻̳ ̹̱̠̖ ̤A̮̦̪͉̠̣̙͠ ͏͔̫̲Ṉ͍͇̹͚̻͖͜ ̼͠S͎̭̙̲̯̲ͅ ̶͙̭̱̣̭͇͇W̛̩͚̣̲͉͇ E̞͕̼ ͚̙Ṛ̸̜͈̼ ̘͚ ̛̤T͖̬͖ ̤̞̹̜̠̠̳͝O͈͕̘̩͎̦͕ ̤̰̺̣ ̴̥̰͚͉͔̭͓ ̡̟̬̪͕̥̤T͉̮̠̣̩̹̞ ̢̳̪͚̻H̗͙͝ ̸͎̻Ḛ ̛̙͇̻ ̥̪̳͝ ̢̲̞͇͙̫̮B̠͙͉̺̠̙̺͜ ̤E ̤̘͖̭͇S̜̰ ̭̟̹T̷͓̖͓͉͍͍ͅ ͔̟̮̕ ͓̣ ͓̣̰͚̕ͅO̦̙̼͎̜ F̦͍̣̯ͅ ̬̭̜͓͈̺ ̟ ͇̺͙̙̯̮̣͞M ̢Y̠ ̨ ̻͉͉ͅ ͈̳̝̜̬A ̦B̸̟̘̼̻ͅ ̞̪̫͕̮̖̯I̥͠ ҉̟̠̣̱̭̬L̡͍̬̝̳͈ ̲̪̮̕I T̬ ͔̰̮̙͙Y͝.҉͔̤̪̖ͅ”̰̹͈

҉̠̪̲̤̼̳̼

 

I kicked back on the invisible ground. “First off, what can I take with me?”

 

A dozen fingers clicked in the air as they did that invisible-calculator thing again.

 

“͚̝͘I̧͕ ̗̦͚̻ ͉ ̖͜A̝̤͎ ͔̼̲̼̖̰̳M̖̼͎̬͕̼͠ ̭̹͙̪͈̩͚ ̛̣ ҉̪̖̻̜U͏̪͔̥͎͕ N̩̗̦̰͞ ̯͍̝S̸͎ͅ U͖ ̙̞͙͔̪Ṟ̰̺̱̙͘ ̭͡E̥̰.̭͙̹͈̬ ͙̗͔͞ ̨̖̣͕̖̯͍ͅ Y̼̮͉͖̪ O̴ ̲̺̳̦̩̯ͅU͉͇͖̹̯͇ ̧͈̙R ̡̬̬ ̺̭̥͇͕ͅ ͜P̪̹̩͎ ̬̺͉̫͈̪͟L̰͔͇̝̹̮ ̸͈͈̪͙͓A̺̱̬͟ ̶̘C͈̝͔̲ ̺̦͖E̱͎͍̜̪̙͎͟ ̱͎̟̖̫͍M͈̟͘ ̟̠͠ͅE̙̥͇͜ ̺̲̘̹͚͔N̺ ̪T̠̙̼̮ ̶̞ ̣̮̻̜ ̟͖̗͢I̛͔ ̛N͎̩͇̘͖̬ ̦ ͏͈ ̠̬̤̻̹̝͠T̹̭̤̺̙͈̣ ͓̞̞̼͕͉H̨͈̺̱ E̡ ͈̦͚̲̠͟ ̫ ҉̲͚̫̖̪̭ ̮̯̹͜U̶̝̲͇̤̮̦ ͔̯̪̘̜̝͜N̸̺̼̭ ͘D̞̩̱͢ ͍̝E͓̺̥͕͟ ̛R͓͕̖̳̘͉͕͘ ̱̘͔͚G̙̦͈͖͍ ҉̦̺R ͖̬̗̤̳͔͢Ọ̫̞̜̰ ̹͖͕U̞͈̻̻̯ ̼̣̲̩̖̘ͅN ̟̩̠͢D̻̘̭̤̫͇ ̹̘͎̱ ͎͙̥ ̡͎̝̼͍I̬̩̱̻̠͜ ̠͘N ̴͓̯̬̠ ̰̻̜͈ ̵̰͉͔̰ͅT ̰͚H̪̗͓̩̭͢ E̝ ҉͓̳̪̙͉ ̳̹̲͙̪ͅ ̛̺͇̫̦̳ͅF ͜I̧ ͓̹͔̘̙R̲̟̼̠̭ ͍̘͈̗͚̲̗S͍͍͙̮͚͖͘ ̱̹̠̖̹͚͝Ț̙͓ ̵̻͖ ̵̬̳̻̜̝ P̛ ͓̤͎̝L̺̯̣ ͙A̼̩͉̤͙ ̰͎͇C̤ͅ ͓̯E̶ ̗̭ ̗̲̻̼ ͏͔̲̰W҉̩̺̖ͅ ͍͖̝͇A͔̘̕ ̩͍͙S͇ ͓͔̬͚̼̻̗͠ ̹͈̪̺̪̥̝ ̝͇̲̲̻̖̖

 

A̢̩̯̬̠̼̘͓ ̛K̹̠̲̻̖ ͉͈̙͢I̜̙͍̻ͅ ̺̙̳̰N͕̪̼͈̩ ̝͓͎ ̷̻ ̼̮͓̮̬͎̞͞T̪ ̫̰O̴̼̞͓̲͈ͅ ̺̭͔̼͟ ͕͉̻̠̪̰ ̙͢Y̜͇̼̘ ̮̺̭̙O͏̬̜͓̟ ̩U͕͍̫̠͜ ͉̼̭̞̞͜ ̢ ̙͉͕͝H̥ ̝Ạ̹̜͈̖͞ ͇͈V̢̝̭̩̮ ̙͞I̞̣͉̬̭ͅ ̛N̞ ̭̦̫̘G͙͙ ͕̻̜͕̫ͅ ̤͖̙͓A̼͇̯̦ ̩̝͍̣̮͟N̛ ͢ ̸̹̭̤̫̝ ̡̦̙͓̗̱̻̳O͈͘ ̵̗͉͎̳͎U͎̗̺͎̲̯͞ ҉̱̜͈̝̼̩ͅT̠̦͇ ̦-̡̣͉͔͉͙̦ ̲̭O̝͖̱̣͖͉̲ ̝͚̠̹͠F̘̫ ͔̲-̘̠̦̕ ̹̲̗͎B̢ ̸̖̜̝͙̣O̠̣̣̱̤ͅ ̱͇͚͕̜͕̲D̢͙͙ ̷Y̨͎͚͉ ̡̣ ̡͇̻ ̢̦̭E̞̣͎ͅ ̖̜͔̥̩͓͢ͅX̮̲͈̥̝̭̗ ̱̦̞P̹̰͜ ̬͠E̥͇͇ ̜̖̗̯R̴͚̮̳̩̦ ̡͇̗̭͚̤̥͎I͎̠̭̕ͅ ̹̙̙̘E̪̦̘̦̻͈ ̰̙̼̱̺̳̼N̦̺̟͓ ͞ͅC ̨̱͚Ḙ̮̥͇.̘̺̬̗̣”̼̦

̞̤̭͚͠

 

My eyebrows furrowed yet again. “So that’s why my bruises at the end of everything didn’t exist? And why no time seemed to have passed?”

 

“̩̲̰P͚͔̣̥̻̞͔ ̠͉̺̤͙͠R̮͙̘ ̫͔E͎͎͓̲̖͇ ͈̝C͇ ̧̠͔ͅI̠̤̣͖̜̠̤ ̛S͠ ̸͙̰͇̤̗͔Ę ͚̟͖͚L̞̹͚̹̺͉͙͟ ͏̮̭̻̹Y͈͈̩̼͚̲.̠͈̳̟͞”̘͎̕

 

“...Okay then. What’s so different this time?”

 

The Void-Conglomeration held Papyrus’ old phone between a forefinger and a thumb. From two different hands.

 

“̜̭̘̙͠ͅṮ̱̻̜͔͇ ̺̪̭H̗̯̮̯̘̠͉ ̡̝̮͍I̜͇̻͖̝̥̼ ̳̗͘S̢̝͖͔̮ ̕ ̮͢ͅI̡̯̮͕͚̗ ҉̩͖̱S ̶̣̝͉ ͙͙̥̦̥ͅ ̶͉G̲ ̷O͙̦͈͖ ̸̭̟̮̳̭I͚̺̲̫̙̼ͅ ͈̦̪͈N̜̪ ͔̟̮G̪̺̣̩̞ͅͅ ̻̱͚̝̼̣ ͓͓̭̱̺ ̘̥̰̫̜T͉̺̖͡ ̬O̗̩͓͇̤ ̯ ̶̮͚͍̰̘ͅB̪͕͚͔̯ ̼͍̹͉̘E͕͚̭͎̝̪̞ ̮̲͙̘ ͉̳̳̲͝ ̛͇̣͍A̻ ͡ ͕̙̖͎̮̠̲͟ T̤̪̦̺̩̞̘͜ ̱R͙̻͖̺̖̞̳͜ ͉̖A̵ ̣͎͉͔̳̮͉͠N̮ ̸͍͎͍͖̤̟͇S̞̠̱̲ ̵̯F̸̲ ̗̝͖̗̺͡Ẹ͈͇͝ͅ ̡̗͖̰̜̠͖R͈ ̝̫̭̪͙͓̝͜A̟͉̠͙̦̱ ̙͇̱̗͙͕̯L̺̩͎͠ ̣̩̬̝ ̼͖͎͕͎̤̗ ̳̙͈O҉ ̼͖F̧̬͉̤̗ ̠̤̱͙͇̪ ̢ ̘ͅŢ̪ ̶H ̸̘̳̼͕E̢ ̩̭͜ ̭͚̺͓̯̪̩ F̹̖ U̹͙͔͢ ̣͔͎͢L͚̲̘͍̘̣ ̻̕L ̵͍̪ ͖̱͔͍ ̞̝͢S̟̖͍͇̯͇͚͞ ̟̩̝̤̼̞͜ͅE͖ ̶͚̜̫͙L̩̜̖̫͇ F̥̜̤̘̮ ͙ ̦̣ B ̻̖͡Y̹̘̼̲̠ ̵̠ ͓̟͙ ̜͔̺̬̖̭͍T̠ ͢Ḫ̞͉̼ ̟̻̯̳̮ͅE̵͔̤̟̞͇ͅ ̪͢ ̧̞̳̪͈͚͇͉ ̞̥̝͔͉̯̟P̦̲̟̻̤ ̥̙̠͙̭ͅO͙̘̻̪̹̦ ̦̬̳̺W̖͓̬͉̟͔ͅ ̦͎̲͖͓͙̪E̝̯̦̗͕͕ ̛͕̟͙̦̪̭R̵̖̥̹̳̘ ̝̻̜͉ ̳̼̗͈̱̞ O̩̝͇̞ͅ ̞͓̟̰ͅF̸̣̞̙ ̟͓̞̰ ̢ ͏̦T͚͚̜̘̬͎ ̫̮͉͔͉̫͖͢H̬͈̰̣̟̙ ̱̦̣̙̝̺̰E̘̹ ̗͚̗̲͚̭̺ ͜ ͍͈̦̥̹̬V҉̣ ̰̝̪O̻͉͙͙͚͔ I̳͡ͅ D̙ ͠ ̜̪̖̬

 

̻̹̥̯̲̻̙͢I̬͈̱̳ T̤̘̲̦ ̨̙̩S̟͕̞̜̘̘̮ ̝̯̪͔̥͔̤E̼̞͎̥ ͏̬̱̹̘͎L̩͓̕ ̫̩̠̻̭F̙͙͜.̡̜͙͙̫ ̤̮ ̥ ̠͖̞T̞ ͖̜̬̙̳ͅͅH̦̞̦̦̞ ̰̯͎̩̗̺̹A̸̘̻̙̳ͅ ̡͙̺͇N̵̠̼̖̙̩ ̡̝͔K̡̪̘͎͕̗ ̡̦̼̼͎S̺͔̟̱̬ T̖̱̼̥͎̹͘ ̻̙̯O͍̖̰͢ ̺̦̮̪ͅ ̩̖̩̩̫͇ ͏̗̣͎̪̘͇̥Y͘ ̣̺̥̰ͅO͇̦̱̼̮̮̳͘ ̳̹̕U̩̜̖̹͕͜ ͟R̦̖ ͖̪̻̯̺ C̞͙̼ ̞̬̰̟O̞̦͔̙̻͢ ̬N҉͕̯̻͎̫ ͍̤̠͚̖ͅN͍̰͈͙ ̢̹͈̟̠͖E̞̕ ̷̗̬̥̭C͝ ̴̱̟͕T̠͉͖͈̱͟ ̛̻̰̲̟̮I̥̻ ̟̜͔̙͈̩̖O̘̪̭̘͓̝͝ N̮͕̟͝ ̼̝̤ ͍̩͖͟ ̰Y̧̜̟̥̘͈͍̫ O̴͈̘̤͓ U͠ ̖̦̞͠ͅ ̷̞̪̱͚͍̰̲ ̱̮͞W͇͇̲ ̘͚̮̘̟̕O̴̜͔̱̗̟̻̜ ̢̟̳͉̘U̧̹̠͍͓ ͉͡L̶̰ ͇̹͉̮͉D̖͈ ̰̞̩̫̖͕ ̱ ̗̩̣C҉͎ ̨͔E̷͓̲̯̩ ̝͕̪̘A̴ S̲̤̦̮̩̜̦͜ ̟̝͎̫̤̦E̴̺͓ ̫͘ ̯̮̳͍̬͖ͅ ̜͖͇̜̮͉͚͠T͕ ̣̫͈̩O̴̖̪̲̺̝͈̫ ͙ ̬̟͞ͅ ͈͠E̸̙̹ ̤̫X͏͍̟ ̰͍̼̣̫͠I̭͔̘̹͕̥̬͠ ͕S҉̣̬̖ ̸̝͓̘͙̦T̴̩̘̪͔͚ ͍̗̯͇͈̟̣̕ ̱̳̞ I̫̰͓̼͙͍͚͞ ̵̳̱͇N̡̹̼̘̱̩̯ ̧̤̘̰̞ ̧͙̩̹ ̮͞ͅO̡̩̖̤̲͚ͅ ͔N͟ ͍̘̺͖̠͍͢E͕͎̫͓ͅ ̗̜͓͖ ̜̩P̥̻͇̗̱̜ͅ ̴̰͕̟̱̖̦̪L̕ ͙̕A ͍̺̟͢Ṋ̗̞ ͕̻̯̺͎E̲̯͎̕ ͇͔̻̭̣͞ ̪͙̟̤̬̙͜ͅ

 

̡̜̟̹͍B̨͚͍̪͈͇̘̟ ̝̯̳̖U̞̠͈͖͠ ͓̳͙̤̫̳͘T̪̻̥̟̖̙ ͕̮͜ ̠ ̫B ̹̠͍̟̳E͈͓ ̪̲͚ ̳̟̞̦R͕͔͙̘̝͞ ̞̯̥̳̪̙͚͟E̼ M̰̺͈ͅͅ ̜̫̼̳̕A͞ ̻͔̩̣D͖̻̰̞̰̠̦͜ ̤̜̟̮͇̱E̛̖̹̭ ̲ ͎͢ Ḭ̭̤̖̣ ̖̥͚͕̙N̙͈̳̠̟̼͞ ̝̻͔̖̪ ̗̙̫̣̰ A̰͉̙ N̥ ͇͔͔̰̹̪͝O͎͔̗̙̱ ̫͔̩̟̜T͔͕͠ H̛̝̗ ̳͙͉̤ ͍̬̖̝E̙͎̯͇̤̳̫͞ ̥̠͖R̺͈͠.̶̣̼̝ ̘̝̼ ̶ ̢̳͔̩̹͈ͅA͉̫̭̟͈̮͡ ̢̻̯̪L͜ ͙̳L̹̮͇̳̤͓ ͇̜̳͎͚̟͜ ͚̠̫̬B͔̹̬̙ ̼͚͚̜̠̟E̳͇ ̟̳C͏̜̙̬ ̴̭̹̫͕͉A͏̻͎̜̝ ̼̦͚͈U̱͇̫̠̯ ̴̬̫̻͓̳͉̩S̻̹͚͎̲̳̫ ̫̭͕̺̰̲E͔̱̻̫̥͘ ̭̱͔̮̱ ̪̲̙̙͈͉͡ ͔O̞͍̼̝̺ ͚̞͔F̸͓̩͙ ̨̬͚̦̻͉͎ ̝̣ ̫̺̞̳̻̖͝ͅT͔̥̝͉̭̫ ͎͠H̘̫̙̤͖ ̷̹͔̤͕̮ͅI̷̭̝ ̣̳̪͙͞S̞̘̻̤͕͓͔͜ ͎̟͕ͅ ̣ ͉͈̺̟͝D̖̙̙͇ ̞͔͓̰Ȩ̼͖͕̱̮̖ V ̻I͈̘̟͙̮̝ͅ C̣̞̮̖̘̲ ͞E͏.̵̲̖̭”̪̦͕̟͍

 

“Aaaaand that’s possible because…?”

 

“̧͙I̶ͅ ̙N̙ ͕̪̖̜T̩̬̞̞̥͟ ͔͙̖̘̜̯͞E̟̰̰̭̘͔ ̱͈̱N̥͍ ̰̹̰̞̘̲̜T̷̝ ̞̟͕̭̜̤I̠ ̫̩̹̠Ǫ̻͚͔̖͕̫͓ N͏̟̠̝͈̠̟̮ ͓̞͠ ͎̪̲̞͚̹͎͢ ̨͚A̪͓̭̪̬ ̳͖̞͎̹N̵̝͓̘ ̷̜͇D̜̳̫̻͘ ͙͚̜̙̤ ̧̬̬̖̳̙̯̰ ͓͎̘͎͜M̨͈͖͙̻ ̯͉E̶̮͈ ̨̱̤͖M̟̦͞ ̳Ọ ̛͓͓R̠̮̣ ̵̹̜͚͉͎͕̖Y҉ ̸ ̵͕̹̙̳̪ ̧̣̱̲̭I̖͇͓̠̪ ͏̱̰̣͈̥S ҉̬̝̥̘ ͍͕̱͝ ͇͖̥̟̬̕T̛͓̳ ̞̜̮̘̼H̜̦͖̹̪̗̺ ̤̱̟͖̜ͅE̝͔ ̛͉͇̩̥ͅ ̩͖̱͙͟ ̭̺̰̫̠C͙̰ ͉̦͖͈̗̣͟R̠̱̺̬͠ ̢͕U̫̹̜̮̳ͅ ̮͓͖̝͇X͔̕ ̭ ̢̞̖̳O҉̦̣̥̙̟ ͏̼̮̮̤F̗̼̪̖ ̛̪̰̖̠̮ ̻͎̖̼̼̗̼ ̱̤̺͕O ̶̲̺̱U̩͎͈̭͢ ̙R̜ ̗̮͖͞ ̤͔̼M̧ ̣̯̠͚͟ͅA̰̫̼̰̪͟ ͉̱̟̠͝G̞ͅ ̳̗̥͕͢I̲̲̥̻̖͡ ̨̤C͓̲.̭̙̘ ̰͎̟͕̙̮̙͢ ҉̗̯̗ ͕͉W͔̮ͅ ͈̥͎I͉̩̼̳̺ T͉ ̯̮̲H̳̜͖͕̫̹̬͡ ̗̺ ̪̮̘̻ ͔T̲ ̻̰̗̞͖̕H҉̟̘̹̠ E̻̦̦͓̼͔ ͇͔̤͉ ̶͖̞̝̫͇͉N̨̫̤̼̠ ̝̩͓̦̠̲̲E҉̘̜̺͉̯͚̮ ̸̗W̤̹̤̱̖ ͚̯̙̦̝̙̰ ̝ ̬̰̻͉̙̥R̠̼̖̞ ̹͉̖̜̲O ̡̳̰͇Y̶̩ ̠A̪ ̝̠͙͉͕L̲̻̗͖͚̫̟ ͉̞͍ ̘̮̕

S̞̠̳̝̕ ̨̲̬̲͚͙̞̼C͚̭̮ ̸͎̼̜̗̫̠I̫̼ ̡͕̗͚͚Ẹ͓̦ N̬̪͈̫̤̣͡ T̜̟ ̥̭̯͉̘I ̟̠̩S̖̯̲͙̱̦ ̧̳̟͙̟̲͖̥Ţ̞̰͎̠͚̫̝ ҉̬̬̫ ͍̫͉̬͚͇̘ H̛̲̦ ͓͖͇͉A̵̖̰̞ V̭͕͚̯ ̼̼̰͈͇I̗̤̲̼ͅ ̼̪̼̩̜N̤̙͇̳̹͔͈ ̩̦G̱͈̭̩̤̙̘ ̨̭̗͔͓̝ ̟̫̺͕͍͡ ̷͔̮͉͖L̩͖̱̳̲͜ ͖̮͓͙̹̖͓ ̴̱̻̪̪̙I̖̰̘ ͕̻͓N̪̙ͅ ̶̫̝̥K̻̤̜ ͖̦̘̗͎E̱ ͙̦͇̺̫͔D̮̭̘̼ͅ ̪͞ ̳͕̭̲̲̝̼ ̩̤̪͙̯͖̲T̺͖̤̥̭̞̯ ̴H͙͔̩͚̖͎̺ ͖̯̳͚͕ͅI̙̫̝͉̣ ̳̬̜̘̭̯̠S͍͎̟͔͕̫ ͖̗ͅ ̣̥͍͇̩̻ ̶̹̠̱D͙͚̦̱̞̖̭ ̶Ȩ̺̜͓͎̣̩ ̯V̝̳̤̥̲͙ ̶̠̪I͔̞͓ ̦͍̳̯̦̻C͎̩ ̺͇͘Ḙ̛͓͍̫͍̘ ̼̟ ̘ ̪̺̺Ț͙ ̤͇O͖͕̩ ̬̰̖̫̜͜ ̻̝͇̣̟͞ ̛̭̟̱Y̢ O̬ ̻U̦͖͇,͇͙̝̲̜̲͕ ̤ ͎̥͘ ͎̯̣̮̹̮͇Y͈͖͇̠̩͈ ҉̘̗̟͎͓O͚̣̻͙̱̱ ̻̳̥̯̮U̻̺̖ͅ ͏͍̝̰̙R̩̮ ͇ ҉ ͓̯̠̱͖͝ͅO̥̞͉͍̤̞ ̖͍̮W ͈̩N̜͕͇͍̖ ͍̦̟̮̞ ͙̗̲͙͖ ̞̮Ų͎̠ S̴ ̧͓̠͍̥̥A̘̦̲͔͔͍̕ ̱̬G̛ ̙̞͎͍̯E̖̼̼ ͕̳͠ ̰̰̦͈̮ͅ ̫O͇̱̫̜̳͠ ̡F̭ ͘ T̕H̸̞ͅE̦̟͇͓̻͓͢ ͏̳̞M͎̲̫̹͙͖͔A͙̘G̴̟̘̭̻̫̞I͓̣͙͔̥C͚̹ ͙̜̰̬

 

W̡̰͔̫̗I͇̲̠͢ͅT̘ͅH̢̻̜̮I̩͙̭̦̩N͓̻̖,̸͉̭ ̣̝̝͓͈A̫͈̤͠Ş ̟̙͔͓ͅW̬̥̬̘͍̫̱E͔͚͙̣̙͉̮L͞L͓̘͜ ̗A̛͚̭̞S̳͍͚ ̣͚̲͇T̢͔̖̺͙͚H̶̝̦E̩͓ ̯̟̖̜̮͔̫E̹͙͚͍͚̥̘V͈̲͕̘͝E̗̕N̴̰̮͔̹T̰̹̲͘ͅS͉̠̘̮̥̩̹ ̴̠̩͈̦A̡͇̲͚̮͔̼N̢̫D ̬̺̣̦T̴H̝̮̗̺̣O͎̥͕̥̠̮U͏̰͈̜̝̹̩G̯̲̦̝͎͟ͅͅH̸TS̙̺͎͎͎̥̟͢ ̗͘T̙̫͔̳H̤̣͠AṬ͎͇͉̱͠ ̧͖̠̹̟̞T͎͖̳̮̪ ̻̩͓͇͢ ͉̹̞R̻̣̥̰ ̳̹̱͕͓̪A҉̝͚̱̹̗̟ͅ ͎̣̬̞͢N͔̯̥͇̯͉͠ ̵͔S͓̰͍̳͈͞ ̡P ̱͉͞I̬̗͔͚̰͎͎ ̭̦̼̬̬̩R̭͈̦ ̯̼̼E̴͖͇̪͇̖̦̻ ̹̻̥͙̟̹D̛̮̱̞̜͓̱ ҉̲̰͖̗ ͏̤̰ ͕̣̤̘͕̘͝T̛̫̥ ̬H̞̣͉͉͓͔͞ ̴̻̩͓ͅR̫̣͙̯ ̨̤̱̯̞͎O͏̖͔̲͍̘ͅͅ ̢̭̳̫U͔͉̬̱̺͜ ̛̗̘G̺͎͉ͅ ̸̲̼͚̗̞̮̫H̯̺̹̩͕ ͎̣͉O̗͈̝̘̤̥ ̕U̦̜ ͢T.҉̮ ̭̲ ̨̺̭ͅ ̦̝̙̤͢Y̟̼͔̠̖ ̻̰͈O̫̤ ͎U͚ ̧̣̱̦̯̰̯ ͔͚̙͘ ̺̱̳H ̷̭̬͎̦̩A̳̞̙͍͇̖ ͔̗͍D̶ ͟ ̗̻͍̼͈̟͞ ͈͇͓͓̠̣ͅ

 

U̴͎ ̯N̜̤̫̱̘̩ ̫͜I̭ ҉͚Ņ̖͕̤ ̷̱T̢ ͏̯̼̳̠E͔ ̱̭͎̕N͇̺ ̷͔T̸̺̪̱̥ ͏͚̲̥̞̗I̠͚̯ ̳̘̖̱̯O̹̦̱͈ ͖͙̹N͉̥ ͔̖A͠ ̬̩̭L͙̩̬̬̥̦͘ ͔̻̭L͚̬̰̜ ̙͍͝Y͝ ̖̜̲̪͇ ͍̙̳̟͎̳̝ C̩̞͍ ̨R̢̟ ̠̠Ȩ͎̘̖ͅ ͝A̜̮͢ ̧̗̳̲̤̜̤̠Ṱ̹͇̺̹ E҉ ̙̻͘D̬̯̺̬ ̝͜ ̛̺̠̜͎ ̜͍̘̻͉̱͖T̙ ̮͢H̦̯͖̝̳͕͔ ͙̘E ̣̩͔̘͖͠ͅ ͔ ̰͇̘̲̜P̦͖̝̲͚ ̶̣͔̞͚E͏̬͍ͅ ̞̜͖͉̺̹ͅR҉̦̟̥̰̞̗ ͏̘̣̬̣̯̼̫F ̟̝E͡ ̦͍̟̰̮͇͎C͇̱͉͇̲ ̗͓͔ͅT̛ ̴̺͔͓̭̩̼ͅ ̻̲̣̫̻ ͎͍A̹͔͕ ̨N͎̬ ̤͈̩̩̯͞C̣̠̯̮̟̠ͅ ̴Ḫ͜ ̼̦O̳ ̴̺̹̳̤̟R̰͔̩̯̻͘ ͓ ̺̹͖͙̼ ͈Ṱ ̤͙̙̰̰̰O̙ ̵͖͉̱ ͡ ̥̟͓͕̪͍͚S̴ ̸̯̗̖̳W͓̙̼̲͎̬ ̸̠̟̥̤̟͍I̴̜ ͖͕̬̭͡T͉ͅ ̮̖C̭͙̥͔ ̣H̲̪̟ͅ ͈̭ ̻͓̳͚͖ ̢̺͙̣̬̜B̬͢ ̛̗͓͓̪E̴͙̳̺̠͇͇͔ ͕͈̤̙͕ͅT̞̟̯͈ ̫W̵͔ ̻̗͖̥͖͝E͕͕͎̝̰͝ ͝E̩̼̣̘͟ ̧N̷͖̺̘̦̲̟ ̲ ̘ ̯̺̲̱̰Y̭̯ ̴̭̫̩̻̩͚̫O̘̪͔̩ ̩U҉͈͓̺ ̜͙͇͘R̦̠͔̠̜͓ ̬͎̖̮̹̗̲ ̸͖͕̤͔

 

U̼̳̠̦̹͉ͅ ̸N̩ ̻̯͖̪̻͈I̱̟̘̦͍̠̜ ̮̞̳̜V̞̜̼̥̞͢ ̷͓͖̝̰E̖̲̹̼ ͕̺̥̕R̭͝ ̤͎͓̫̰S̷ ̢̯͔͙ͅE̤̺̰̱,̶̠̩̫ ͇̲̣͠ ͓̹̪̟̠ͅ ̲̖̭̭͈ͅT̴̰ ̶H̭̟͈͍̰͝ ͇E̶ ͉̪̺̮I̴ ҉̞̥̻R̮͇̥̱ ̠̠̮̗̠̲ ̩U͉͉͔̬̯ ̯͖͝N̙̜̫͡ ̗̞͞I̼̝ ̲̯̮V̴̭̦ ͖E͘ ̶̩͓̯̘̙̲͈R̞̮̞͔͙̹̗ ̣̙̭̹̮S͇̰͙͈̣ ̢͙̺E͖,̼̘͎̩͞ ̧̟͖̳̳̙͉ ̴A̤̠̱̳ N͓̣̩̫ ̧͙D̝̥̩͔̱̫ ̲̟ͅ ̠̪̱͉ ͔̞̺̲͓T͓̲͍ ̫̩̼͔͇H E͓͍͖͉̳̟ ̖̘͍ ͙̦̩̭͍͎͢ ̥̗͞S̗̖͈͚͚͜ͅ ͇͙̮̦͜P̺̦͔̬̣̜ ̪̪A̫͟ ͇̱C ͇̗͍͔̦͉̰͠E̡̜ ̩̭̖ ̠̲͕̝̫̰ B̸̬͉̻̟̞̯ͅ ̺̬͓E̵͉̲̥ ̻̟̫͔͘Ț͍̺ W̳͖̦̳̝̘̩͢ ͍͙Ȩ̱͓͈ ̪͚̖̟̜ͅE ̘N͖͕̮͚ ̤̞͔͔ ͉̼͚̳̭̖ ̡W͎ ̗̰̫̦I͞ ͢T͠ ̨̬̤̺̬̮H̶̠̯̪̥ ̷̖̜̤O̼͕͟ ̣U ͏̺̻̞̻̥̝T̴̥ͅ ̥̦̟̣ ̨̭̠Ḩ̭̖ ͚̬͙͔͚͈͔A̜ ̩͈̥͘R͏͍̙ ̙M ̪͙͓̤̦̗͇ ̱͇̜̻̬ ҉̱̱̤̻T͕̭͜ ͚͈̖̞O͖̣̦ ̗̙̤̞̲̖͓ ̞̻ ̛̗̩̱ͅY̤͢ ̺̗̳͜O̜̼̦͓̖ ͚̮̖U҉̺ ̛̺͓̭̙͓R ͕̘ ̜͔͞ ̯͉̮̮̮̱ S̟͚̫̞̬̙͠ ͇͉̤̖̳̖͈E̡̜͕̻̻̘ͅͅ ̷L͖̺̗̪ ͈̹͇̦̖F̲͚͟.͙͓̥̜̗”̙

 

Thaaaaat was a bit much for me to take in. I flopped onto my back. The Void-Being leaned into my view, though from a much different direction than where they had been from.

 

“You didn’t have such an anchor?”

 

“̘̹̹̭̺̮N̴̫̗̠ O̢̻̫̭̪͔̙.̺̫̻̲͎͎ ̡̳͚̦͉͙ I͉̻͎  ̴̦̜ Ḏ͙̬̘͇͙͡ Ị̡͇ D͈̳̲͎̹̪͖͢  ̘͙̪̟ N̗͙͎̟̪̰ͅ O͚̦̘ T̝̻̟̤ͅ.̰͍͙̳̟”̩ The Being’s voice came from my chest. A tiny version of them sat there now.

 

“̸W̗̦̥͙͙̩̮ ̵͎̝͚̱̜H ͞E̫̥͖͎̳͢ ̳̖͝N̪̗͈̹̣͚̼ ͕͓͇ ̯̼̳̼̤̙ ͎̩͇̤̱̼̖͡I̥̥̺͕̳͈̹…̯̮̻̝̖͓ ͎̖̲̯̼͎̼͘ ̳͍̙̜̣̱͙ ̝F̫̹̖̻̪͘ ̗̝͔̙̝̺͝E̤̭̜̹͓͈ ̳͔L̹̼̖̤͙͎͡ͅ ̢̠͎̻͇̱̣͙L̟̝͘ ̳͙̳̗ ̻ ̶͕͎̻͈̞̟I̵̮ ̻̰̣̦̥N̫̦͚͎̬̙̼ ͔̟̳̦̙T͍̙̖ ̼͙̻͔O̡̖ͅ ̞̫͚͍͔͙͖͞ ̥̤͖̣̲̬ ͘T̡͉̙ ̢͉͉͍̖̫̱ͅH͙̦̪̕ ̯E̖̝͍̜̼̞ ̠͖ ̸ ̯͡V̖͓̬̠ ̞̣O͚̼̻̣̞̫͈ ̭̱I̩̦̰̱͙ ̡̭̺̺D͎̲̪,̰ ҉ ̟̜̼̥͎͠ ̼̬̲̳͍̖̲I̦̹͔̲̱̬ͅ ̲͓̪͕̠̮̼ ̗̮̮̫̥̳ ̤͚̘̩̹̲͇H̥ ̧̱͎͈Ḁ̮̦̻̯̬̕ ̷̱͇͙D̛̻͙̙̲ͅ ̬̱̮ ̭̘̮͖͉͈̪ ͍͇̙̝̻C̞̳͜ͅ ̹̞̞̬͈̯͓A͉̻͕͓̫̜̲ ̨̼̣̩̲S͘ ̮̰̞̱̘͜T̸͙̩̗͉̬̙ ͖̲̮̦̖̦͞ ̱̗̜̭̼̪͓͡ ͕̜̟̪̥̦̕A ̭̹̖̻͙̹͔S̫̤͙͞ ͢I͔͔ ̲̕D̞̙͙̪̠͔̫̕ ͓̰͙̘̩̭̣E͕̲͘ ͙̱̜ ̬̲̦ ̼͕͕W̷̺ ̠̝̥̠͕̣H̡̹ ̣͚A̡̪ ͏͎̗T̯͕̤̙̱͈͞ ͈̞̖̼̤̕ ̯̤͘ ̯̞F͍͙͇̠͎͠ ͍̱̩E̪̘̱ ̖̳W͡ ̫͕͠ͅ ̯͕͞ ҉̫̘̰̤̻T̵ H ̷̩I̠ ͏̲̫̻̼̯̮̙N̥̣͙ ̠̝̳̞̝̱̘͢G̜̞̪ ̳̩̙S͚̻̦̱͕̳ ̸ ̞̬̱͇͚ T͇͍͉͖̞ ̦̜͍͞Ḩ͉̜̜̯̜ A̵̭ ̻͈̗͘T̤ ̙̻̦͈͘ ̴̥̬ ͉̝͇͍̝͇͈C̙ ̺̯̠͓̭̻͇O̜̺ ̤U̖̣̹̺͖ ̹͎̞̱̗̞̲L̺̪̭ D̡ ̩͔͓̗ ̲͈͎̦ ̬

 

H͉̻̙͕͇̘̗ ͕̬͕͖͈̘̳̕A̤̺̜ ̴͎̣̦͚͚̹̟V̝̯ ̜̗̮͔̬͡Ḛ̥̼̱̠͙ ̡͕ ̤͉H̵̞̩̗̙ ̡̖̤̱͉ͅE̸͕̼̱̲̪̘ ̶L̵̞͉ ̲͇̻̤͚̗P̠̞ ̜̝̲E̶̟ D͉ ̭͇̩ ̛̫̤̺̭̘ ̟̤̻̟̻̥̭͠M̙͉͔̦ͅͅ ̼̘E҉.̦͚͖ ͎͇ ̫̯ I̼̬̜̤͎̝ ̖̗̜̬̺ ̤͕̭̲̘̼̭͡D͕̟̻ ̹I̕ ̶̝̤̙͔̻̖D ̞̼̹̻ ̢̹͉̝̮̥̜͉ ̤͈̼̺̜͎̦N̨̜̥͇̘̹͚ͅ ͖͕͕O̞͈̻͙͝ ̩̞T̫̰̤̯ ̶̬͈ ̪̹̠͈͓͢ͅF͚̣̙̳̳͈̣ ҉̜̝̖̩̯̣Iͅ ͚̘̯̗̜G̠ͅ ͈̩̞̳U͕̻̲͈̤̺ ̦R͙̹̻͔͠ ͉E̠̗̟̦̼͟ ̴̦͔̗̥̦̗ ̨̫ ̪̙̦T͔̯̟ ̝̱̮H̹̠͎ͅ ̟ͅỊ̱ ̮̰̠͠S̡̲̘̝ ̯͖̰̩͍ ̲͖̫̘̜̯ ̸̖O̢͇̫͚̲̖ ̼͚̺͎͝Ṷ̢͖ͅ ̶͇͇̟T̖̗ ̪̺̻̥ ̳̰͇͡ ̪U̥̩ ̙̪N̥̫ ͓T̠̘͍̬ ̱͔͘I̭͚̜̠̭ ̧͈̥̬̩̮L̳̬̼̫̰͎̮ ̝̠̜̠̪ ͈͎͓͇ͅ ̪W ̻̪̼E̠̹̮̹̰ L̳̣̘ L̨̖̲̩͚̙̤̼ ̛̦͙͕̝̯̙̭ ̸̘̟̱ ̫ͅA̻̼̼̺͙̯ ̜͖̠̫ͅF̵͕̭̥̬ ̪͔͔̟̝̮͍T̨̠̩̱̣̲̙ ̨̲͖E̪ ̲̩̹͉R̝̮͓̜̪̞ ̝͟ ̧͉̦ ̜̻͖̯̠̟͘

 

M̠̙͈͝ Y̬̫̦̟̘̭͍ ̰͓͎̻̘͍̤ ͖͈̼͇͖̻̮ ̳͠A̵͓̪̘ ͎̖̻R̝͙̦̰̪̱̮ ̷̰̫R̤ ̦̳̥̮͔Ị̞̱ ̩͍̲̱̱͕̠V ̨͉̦͕͉̲A̡̭ ̗̹̲̝͙̮̙L͔̲̭̺͞ͅ. ̹̭̖̻̣͉ ̢͙ ̠͈͠Ą͈̦ ̤͖͍̼̪̗Ṟ̴ ̗͔̮̜͜R҉̮͍̞͓̬͙̮ ͏̣͙͓̤̲̭I̝͇͓̜̰̣ ̡V͎̼̥̗ A̬̠̬ͅ ̧͚̰Ḽ̤̟͍͉ ̺͉̼͙̝S̪̞̥̰̩̙͕͟.̸̘̞̳̹̹”̩̲̱

 

The Voice continued up above where another gigantic Being floated.

 

“͇̫̦̻̖̮B̪̝͙̩͇ ̵͇̤̥̜̱Y̴͎̜̱̙͍ ̢̩̤̙ ̳̤͜ ͙͓͕̬̖̫͡T͇̜̙ ͚͖̤̼̳̲̟H̙̪̣͉͖̱̰ ͎̣̗̯̦͝ͅͅE͕͔͉ ͇̘̻̣̪̩ ̲̩͚͖̞͝T͓̫ ̼I̦͉ ̼M̻ ͕̙͡E̵̗̮̘̦̻ ̣̮͇̻̣͓ ̘͈̲̗̗̝̹͟ ̨̺̠̝͈̳ͅI̻̪̬̙̭̤ ̵͖ ̗̦̰ ̜̯̕D̢̟̫̫̹̣͔̘ ̡̙͇͓͇I͎͍̪͠ ͚̪͝D̺̟͍̝͙,̶̣͔͙͈̮ ̤̰̻̯͝ ̱̭̠ͅ ̠O͓̮͢ ̵̱̦̳T̮̝̞ ̩͖̝͍͖̲͚H̡͕̻͎̠ ͈͔E̫͟ R̘̠͓̜̜ ͉͕͍S͇̝ ͜ ̺ ͏̝͕I̮̺͝ ̙͚N̪̝͎͍͚͍ ̷͓̠ ̵̻͎̟̲͙T͚̼͓̺͚͖ͅ ̹̭̝̹̺̖ͅH̝̤ ̬E̫̗̰̺ ͚̖̘͙ ̪̥̩͞ͅV̢͔ ̯̳͍Ơ͓̭̼͔͙͔̘ I̗ D̠͇̼̯̥̳ ̨̙̙̮͖ ̧̻̬̗͙̭ ̧̼̠̝͖̱H͓̩̦͙ ͖̩̠̼A̙̙̠̱͍ ̜̰D̗͉̼̻͞ͅ ̡̹̼̠̬̹̫ ҉̺̯͕̯ J̩̝͓̯͞ ͎̞̪̬O ̹͕̞̜͉̥̻̕I ̲N͓ ̰̖̟̻͖E̡̙͈͙͕ ͏̭̲̣͓͉̼̼D͍͖̼ ͖̲̰̝̯ ̞͉̝̯͎͘ ̯̠͙̟͈̫̰W ̷̲̹͙I̕ ̤̫̪T ̪H͓̝̹͈͘ ̸̖͉̰ ̜͙͙ ̗͔͉M̦̻͎̺͍̬͡ ̴̳͔Y ̳͔͝ ̞͈̭ ͍͎͙̠͇̹B̻̼̯̬͔̬ ̻̖̳̝E͍͔̜ ̱͎I̫̹ N̫̩̯̖̟̲ ҉G̥̹͇.͢ ̷̹̦̟̺͓ ̯̕N͇ ̹̦͙͇̜ͅO̩ͅ ̦͈̹̘̩͠W̨͕̳̣̯?̜͓̪̪ ̸ ̪̤̜̺ͅ ̫̲̱̜T̡̟̥̞̪ ̱̘̘͕͓̭͎H̪̯͓̻ ͕̝͙̝͎̯͡ͅE̢̝͖̪̲̰ ̗̗̪͍͉̤R̬̙̜̖̻͟ͅ ̻̲̠͈̥̖͠E̪̠̣͈͓̭̣͜ ̢͖͇

 

 

C̣̤̣͙ͅ ̹̝̼̰E͉̹̩̯͠ͅ ̘̲̳͚͟R̥̻̗̣̖͔ͅ ̸̖̘̫͉̬T̪̫ ̢A̲͍̲̣̠͢ ̮̮̗̺͙̫͘I̵̬̙ ̱̘̰͍͕N͖̼̞̮͔͍ ̜̥͘ ͏̩̰͇͚Ơ͕͙̰͕ ͓̬̩͇̮̬͖͢F̝̳̱̞̞̲̼ ̦͔͈̝͕ ̛͖ ̦͡T͈͈̳̗̭ ̠͚͎H̠̗̥̙͍͚ͅ ̗̳͚I ̘̺̖̮̠̲̕S̞̼̤̗͎͢.̙͙̥͓͉”̷͓͍̰̤̦

 

“Aw jeeze. I’m sorry.”

 

“̧̳͉̘͖̲͚̱Ḍ̴͕ͅ O̧̦̹̝͓̺ ̺̲͔͖̝N͝ ̴͇O̬̳̗͇̟͜ ̢̣̩͎͖T ̙ ̙͚ͅ ̫A̩̟͎̫̠͘ P̞̮̝̳͖̝̠͠ ̟̟͍̼̝̖O̙͙͔̦͇̤ ̠̙͈̬ͅL ̥O͏ ̪̱̥̗G̨ ̶̙̩̦̤̲I̥̟̹̥̼͖ͅ ͏̝͈͚̬̜Z̭̹͈̲͖ ̢̩̟̺E͖̣͔̯̟̩̕.̟͚̫ͅ ͖̥͘ ͙͓̟̫̖ ̩̭̯B̸̟͙̪̣͈̱̰ ̙̰̤͈̪̩Y̦ͅ ̴̙̬͔̞͉̹ ̧͎̞̺ ̳̩̥̭͓̯Ḥ E͜ ̠̯L͈̯̯̻ ̙̼P̸ ̵̙̼̹I̞̲͉̜̯̰͟ ̨̲N̯̤̩͔̩ ̥̱͘G̱̥͕͈͔̳͈ ̩̝͈͇̣͚̬ ̸͕͚ ̠͖̹̰Y̢̙͖̼̦ ̙̼̰̮̺̙͎O͚̘͍̞̱ ̵̘Ṵ͚̝͈͖, ̲̖̞ ̣̻͓̱͇̰ ͏̯͍͚͙͍̹B̙̣̟͚̱ ̜̝̼̖Y͈ ̥̹̦͕̝̦͝ ̨̺̭̙ ͏̤̺T̙͢ ͝E͍̥̪ ̮̩̙̗̭͘L ̢̥̱̠ͅĻ͍͉͚͖̼͕ ̩͔͖̠̹̘͚ ͈ ̣I̲̻̥͓͓̲ ̧̣N͎ ̪̫Ģ͙̦͚̱̙ ̳͇ ̞̫ ҉Y̲̤̫͔ ͚̭͇̫͓͕͈O͎͚͈̭ ̠̼͉͓̣̱͞U̙ ̤͔ ̳ ̠̤T̠̣̤͉͔̦ ̫H̸̖̼̱̙̖͉̭ ̶̝I̹̙̟̜ ̭͎S̬͖ͅ, ͔̤ ̞̥͔͇̤̜ ̭͈̞̪̝͓͟Y͙̘ ̶̞͓̟̻̬O̘̭̹̖͖ ̯͖̲͉̦̞̻U̺͔̯͈ͅ ̛ ̘̕ ͚̳̭̗H̙̺ ҉͔̪̫̼̬̠A̺̮̼̕ ̙̮V̠̝̘̩͝ ̻̰E͇ ̨̰̭ͅ ̹̣̻ A͖̼̙̬ ̫͢ͅ ̟̺͓͔ C̴ ̻̝͘H̞ ̵͉̙̦͖̠A̖̤̠ ̧̘̻N͕̕ ̤̪̬̮̭͖C̶͈͍̟͔̯͔̲ ̦Ę̗̩̜͓̳̙̫ ̱͕̫̮̭ͅ ̸ ͇̞̦̥͚

 

T͖̖̞̳̯̪̣ ̭̠̳̝̟̝O̹͕̪̻ ͔̗̮͉ ̢̫ ̫̭̘̣̻̹͡R͠ ͉͉̺E̠̥̹ ̺͙̹A ̢̪̞͎̬̣ͅW͈̟̟̤̰ ̪̺͕A͎̩̰̝̦̜͞ ̙K ̺̬̘̮͖E͙̤͚̹͈͈͚ ̙̦ͅ ̞̲̼N̩͢ ͔ ̲͈͙̩̲̲ ̢̮̗M̠̣ ͔̖̤̣̖̣E͎͕ͅ ̢̻̥̰͚̠̣͖M̩̮̬̹͍ ̼O̥̥̤ ̘̘̲̞̯͘R͖͎̰̘̟͜ ̗̙̘̯̮̥̳͟I̲͖͓̫̹ ̷E̬̠̬͇͖̯͜ ̼̬S̫̱̖̭͇.̟ ̠͕͇ ̖̦̹̲̥ͅ ̩E̲̲̦̘̹ ͏͈̯̭͖̼̮ͅV͈̱͖̝͠ ҉̭Ę͍̪ ̰̦Ṋ̗̣ ̷̣ ̟ ̠͉̝̞̳I ̺͉͔͙̱F̤͕̺̤ ̳̯̫̤̕ ̼̗̕ ̛̭̱̜̰ͅW̛̰̰͎͕ ̟͉̪̯͕̪̞E̻̰͈͙̹͕ ̣͉̗͟ ̪̗̳̫̣ͅ ̣D ̫͓O̧ ̪̼͈̩̥͍̘ ̫̕N͔̱ ̸͖͓̠͍O̻͎ ̥̱͠T̯̙̦̲̪̮͉ ̷̫̜̠̖͔̜ ̮̗͙͔ ̤͞R͕̟̳̞͓̰ E ̯̜̠̬̠̘T͡ ̙U̵ ̼̜R̤̱̝͚̱ ̹̟̺͙N͚̯,͙ ͏ ̜̲͚͠ ̩̠͖̰ͅB̘͕͉͡ E̠̤͔̪̜ ̬̳I͔̮̣͎̫̪̙ ͏̘̙̪̜̞̭ͅN̴͕ ̷̲G̴̦͚̤̼ͅͅ ͙̳̣ ͇̪̹͘ ̶͔̙ ̝͉̜͖R͍͚̣̦ ͈E̯͙̲̯̹ ̘̻̠͚̝̯M̩͍ͅ ̯̬̳̪̲͘ͅḚ̝̟͈͖ ҉̝̦̪̲̱M̸ ̷͎͓̣̰̘̦B̡̬̜͙ ̫̗͈̦̰͍̠E ̣̙̫̣͕͠R̹̜̩ ̖̹͙̤E͎̘̤͕ ̧͖͕͉͔̜̼D̙̱̰̭͕ͅ ̛̩ ̞ ͏̦̫͕͕B̛͓̺̱͍̪ͅ ̜͇̩͈Y͍̫͕̣̱ ̝̜̬̟̥͢ͅ ̨

 

E̖̺͖͙͜ ̨V̪̖ ͈͙̕E͎̯̹̹͕̖̤ ̞̟̙̮N͏̬ ̵̩̺̞̪̺ ̖̠͔ ̨̲͎̭̳̺ͅA̱̬̖̺͉ ̯͖̺̪̫̝͞ ͈͉͔͎͠ͅ ̫͕̼̼̟̲S ̻I̘ ̩̦̲̠̯̭̬͠Ṋ͖̳ ̧̹͔ͅG̹̖̮͍͉ ̥̩͎L͉͈̬̫̞ ̸E̫͝ ̸͖̖̫ ̙̯̫̝̙ ̫̤͞I͙̞̭̟͓ ̠N̡͍̤̺̲̪͖ ̮̼̰D̶̤̼̜ ̟͔̙͔I̫̥͎͕̰̙ ̲̗̙V͇̜̫ ҉͙͓̦͚I͍̟̘̪̕ ̠̬̙D̦͇ ̹̰U̳͈͈̤̫͓̗ ̺͈̥ͅͅA̘̗̼̲̲̱̹͠ L̶̫̝̖͉̙ ̲ ̫̮̤͚ ̯̙̠͡ ̱͚̪̻͎͢H ̵̥̺̝̙͕E͘ ̮̝͇̯̟̤͝L͏͈̠̠̘̻̼̦ ̛̤̙̜̤̗P̼͔͖͍̣̪̬ ̖͖̱͕̻̯̩͞S͓͔̠͠ ̞̘̣̫̳̫̦ ͎̣͕̙̳͈͝ ͙̮͞M͔̦ ̛̞͙͓͚͎Y ̰͇̼͉͙̩ ̣͚͈̪̩͍ ̵̫͕̭̦P̰ ͓̙͓͉̪̳͟ͅȘ͕ ͍͖̳̼̱Y̕ C̭ ̪H̳͖͇̖̟ ̮͓͇̹͉͕E̟̖̺̱.̫̠”̶̗͓

 

 

I patted the tiny-Being’s head. “I’ll do my darndest.”

 

They didn’t seem to react to the touch much. Nor did my fingers come to think of it.

 

“̻̯͉̭̬̤T̠̗̙̥̫̠ ҉̟̖̝̪̯̲O̰̬̲ ̯̦̯ ̧ ͓͚̰̱͈̦A̞̯͡ N ̥̞̩͉S͎̳̻͓̯̻ͅ ̙͇͚̞W̦̟̭̹̣͉̝ ̵̼̬̪̩E̙̺ ̘̟̟ͅR̡̹ ͟ ̯͖ ̬Y̧͇̪͚̫̬̘̤ ̲O̡͍ ̮U̶͈ ̦̖͚͡R͓̭̠̟͚̺ ̤ ͔̗̟̣̞O͝ ̕R̡̼̥̞͕ ̜͕I͙͖̳̩͞ ̺̺̹̠G̜͠ ̮̦̝̻ͅI̗͓̣̮̤͍ ͚̲̣͇N̯͝ ̣͙A͏͔ ̡̠̼̭L̘͉̣͓̘̱̙͢ ̸͍͍̤̤̯̬͙ ͉͎̳̯̮̺ ͓͕̹Q͎̭ͅ ̶̯̱͇̞̲̗U͖̼͉͞ͅ ̠̰̟̘̻͔̼Ẹ ̲̬̙S̢͚ T҉̪̦ ̬̹͢I̸̙̘ ̻̘̤͚͙̩O̮ ̞̱N̰̰͇̣̭,̗ ̷̩̪̟͎͍ ͖̩̯I̡̦͉ ̡̘͕ ̣͖̯͎̻ ҉͉̖̻̞̤̫͖B̲̮ ̙̦͕̻̦E̶͇̫̖̠ ͓̳̬͖̮̙L ̥͙̤͍̠̹̼I̺̫ ̬̕E̤̲̭͢ ̷̺͖̲͔V̻̦ͅ ̝̰E̫̟̠̱ ̦̣̲̬̥̲ ̧̻̗͓̤̜̝͔ ̠̥͍̝͖T̫͖̹͓̥̹͖ ͓̮̹̙͔͖H̘̬̟̲̩͞ ̙̝͠A̼̳͕͙͓̙ ͚T̝̤̟̜̞̬̦ ̨̯̱̟͕ ̠ ̜̯̺͚͡T͖̻̥̗ ͏̙̗̣̳H̸̤͉̙̺̳̗͔ ̼̘͓̝Ḙ͚̗̟̪̲̫ ҉̗ ̤̘̟̞ ̭̬̦͚̹I̞̣͘ ̠T̝̝͔ ̺̜̼̣E̶̯̣̞̬̠ͅ ͇̜M̭̺̻͢ ͚͢S̘͍̱ ̦̞̱͞ ̸̻̟̭̰͎̟̠ ̨̱̥̻͙͚̭D͈̜͉ I̫̺̮ ̦R̥͔ ̘E̵͍̱̠̬͔ ͇̥C̟ ͎͔̺͚̥̹Ṱ̝̻̯̱ͅͅ ̳̹̯̙͙L̼̣͖̟͍̫ ̶̮̲̮̼̰̥̩Y ̙ ̭͙͈̤ ̛̳O̹̰ ̵͓N̰͈̫͉̭̜͕ ͏̫͕̤̘̜ͅͅ

 

̖̦͖Y͇͙͔͕̣ ̭͈̝̤̗ͅO҉ ͇̗̪̲͍̱͕U̺̣͕͝ ͕R̺ ̸̥̟͙̱̻̪ ͖͇͘ ̘̮̱̜P͚͖̟̦̘̣͔ ͈̦E̢̪͓͈ ̶̲̺R̸͚͖̖ ͕͓̺̱̺ͅS̥̝͕ ̣̙͍͟ͅO̶̳ ̲̤͉ͅN̡̫ ͙̻̖̞̞ ͖̲̬̣͖̫͡ ̬̱̙͇̱W͚̬̯̪͉̼̝ ̩͞O̪͇͠ ̲̮̤̜͝U̢̜͍͈̠͇ ̱̪͝Ļ̖̻̮ ̷͓̣̼D̛̥̫͚̺̞̰ ͖͍͙ ̷̩̲̙ ͍̰͚̯̻B̶̜̮͓͉̫ ͕̠͓̰̬E̜͓̝͈̯ͅ ̺͍̬̣̮͎̲͡ ̦͈͍͙̱͕̫͞A̷ͅ ̵͔̮Ḇ̧͖̹̥̠ͅ ͙L̛̫̭̝̭ ̝̭͎͙̙͖̟E̗͠ͅ ̠̤̟͕ ̞̳̹̞̩ ̛T̻͚̪̣͎̠ ̶̻̘̩O͍̟̝̣̮̩͢ͅ ̵̗̦͚͖̳̪ ̞̝̪ ̴̩̖̹̣̝̹̤M̟̞̜̬̻͖̤ ̣̙O͝ ̰̻͇͡V̻̤̦̗̲̲ͅ ̵̜̗̥̩̠̰E̢̮͎͍̟̯̖ ̶̯͖ ̶̺͉̣̤̯̺ ͟W͈͔ ͍̱̞I̼̩̰͉̩ ̡T̘ ̺͍̜̗̖ͅH͉̥̰̲̩ ͇̮̥̤͇ ͚̝͈̟̭ͅͅ ̞Y̧͈͙̤ͅ ̛̫̥̼̱̯̲O̤͖̣̘̱̜ͅ ͏̯U̸͖͎̝̟͍.̴̭͚̗̹̟̫̜ ̖̫̙͔̜ ̹̯̦͘ ̮͖͍̻̖̤͟H ̣͙̗͝O͓̲̼̳̼̲̕ ̜̮͙W̼̭͓͚̣̳͇ ͕̗̮E ̩̪̥̤͍͔̤V҉͕̹̥͚̩ E̯̥̯ ̞̣͈͓͓͡R̴̪͚̟̮͖̗͇,̛̺̠̱͍̯ ̤̟̹̙̻̮͠ ̫͕̥̜ͅ ̢̺͍̻͔ͅT̖͉͞ ̕H̷̼ ̵͚̤I̙͖̜̰͚̲͢ ̬̩ͅS̢̬͉̭͙͙̬̬ ̝̳̲͖̙̱̪͢ ̺̬̪̰̼̣ ̛̫W͖̫̟̟ ͇͉̠̼̫I͉̘ ͏̭̯̩̞̻͔L͇̞͎̙̞ ̡̟͖̝̥L̟͝ ̥̻̙͞ ͖̻̠̻ ̮D̶̳̠̤̝̳ ̥̯͍̮̞E͉̯̳͚ͅͅ ͎̫̼̱̲N̛ ̻̠̣̘Y̵̝̪͔͔ ̛̻ ͍͓̝̖ ̲̜̰̜̺̬̮

 

O̹͈̗̣ ̜R͕̪̤͙ ̶̖̼̹̰̳̪G̡̯̠͍͕ ̷A̵͉̰̘̝̲̪͈ ̞͈N̻ ̬̘͖Į͖̭̯͇ ̳̦̟͕̣̩̞C̛̗̮̗̻ͅ ̘͈̠͉͙̱̲ ̮̭̞͍M͙͔̖̖͕̲̣ ̞̠͔̘͡A͉̖ͅ ̬͕̥͔̞͖͕T̷̺̪̲͇̭̝͎ ̲̖E̡̘͖̺̰̱̭ ̞̥̻͉̞R̖̱̳͉̩̳ͅ ̖͈̻͉I̸̞ ̰̼͔̗A̮̗̼͝ ̸L̹̘͞.͓̜̯̟̺͇”̦͎̮̯

 

“Living or overall?”

 

Another long pause as the copies looked into the vast darkness.

 

“̢̱̞Ļ ̲̱͚I̯̮͈ͅ ̮͙̟̪V ̴̲̮̩̪̲Į͇͈̹͙̙͎ͅ ͔͖̻̟N̳͟ ̱̞̱̟̗G͕͇̗.̴̦͉̩̩͖̩̠ ̥ ̹̝͕̫̙̦ͅ ̬N͡ ̨͍̜͉͎̝O͏̦͈ ͖̟͙N̙̥͕̩͈͞ ͎̲̳̮͠F̧̻̟͖̜͍̲̫ ̦U̧̱̤͕̜̱̲͎ ̡̹̬ͅN̷̮̥ ̥͇͍̞C͚͖͕̹͍̱̳͘ ̧̬T͏̠ ̟̩̮I̸̲ O҉̥̞̲͍ N̝͙̬̼ ̡͓̮͓͇̞͎͓Ạ̶͈ͅ ͍͘L̖̗̩͇̻ ͔̼ ̡͔̘͙ ̺̳̺͉̬̭̱O̫̳͈͇̭̙͢ ̣͍̤̗̳R̛͍ ̖G͍̖͝ A͎̠ ͇N͉͖͔͉ ̷̼̯̘I̘̤̭ ͎̟̝͕̼̖C̝ ͍͝ ̯͈̻̟̳ ͍̻M̶̳͔̥̖̝̪ A̰̺̩ ͚̠̲̱T҉͕̫̫̗̺̹̝ ̯E ̯͎̳̖R̮̙̯͙̩̺̪ ̬̘͎̱I̕ ͇͔̠̙͚̖͜ͅA͈̞̭̳͔͞ ̻̹͔͓̥L̛͕͈͖̟̰̲͚ ̠ ̷̙ ̭̱̣W̥ ̙͔͈̺͖͚Ơ̫̫ ̭̳̟͔U̗̻͔̙͇̞ ̢̹L̠̩̯͎͞ ̘̠̩̖̼̭D̰̻̗̝ ͕ ̰͚ ̢̗̺̘̟͈̘B ̬E̡̱ ͇͉ ̩͓͉̱̹ ̢͎͙̠͚͔T̢̺͓͔ ̛͉͚̫͇̙̮O͘ ͏̹̤̥̯O͔̼͇̠̩̦ ͉͓͉͓ ̮ ̡̫͉͔̺͙͈Ḭ̤ ͈͎̱̥̬̝N̹̞͕̹̻̪̭ ̴̝͚̺̬̣̳ͅE̺̭͙͚͕̯͓͡ ͓͝R҉̩̫̣ ͚̠̯̲T҉͕̘̹.͉̼̱͍”̹̥̝̠̞̻

 

I rubbed my forehead as I tried to process that. “Ohhhhh! A universal anti-body!”

 

“͕H͟ ̣̖̖̙̖͍M̮̫̝͟ ̫̻̫͎ͅM͝?̦͙ͅͅ”̤̲̱̘

 

“When I went mind-scape, it only copied me, not the stuff that was in or on me! Uh, living-wise. So if it gets prevented from going over-”

 

“̶T̯̦͎̻̲ ̤͙̗H̤̬ ̤̻̜Ḙ͎̼̹̰̬͞ͅ ̙̦N͙̩̬̲͕ ͝ ̗G̹̹͉͍ ̲̮̟̭̠Ę͉̺ ͖̻̹͕̼͎R̯̟͈͇̙̱͘ ̧̠̭M̸̳̠̳̪͔ ͞S̺̕ ͖̺̟̭ͅ ̙̖̣̭̪̺ͅ ̠̭̲A̦̜ Ņ͚̳̬̝̗̹̞ ̛͖̫D̵̰̹ ҉̬̣ ̬̙̥͎͍͈͝ ̧̝̤̠͔̳̻͎B̩͈̬ ̺͈A͔̘͝ͅ ̖͈͇̱C̞̗̥ ̱͕͘ͅT̩͙̳̼̦͜ ͔̖͔E̳͓̜̙͍̩̙ ̹̪͔̺̫̠̠R̨ ̣̯I͙̹ ̙̹̟͢A̭̤̱̩͎̜̥ ̠̥͔͚̣̟ ̣͍͉̦͔ N̛͍̗̤̭ ̤̲̭̩͟O͓̼̰̟̩̙̗̕ ͞T̝̤̭ ̤̺̗̘̳ ̸̟̭̗͍̺̥̦ ̮̯̩̥̜N̦̱ ͏̝͔̙͕͓̦͈A ̢̼͚͇̩̯̗̟T̢͚̱̟̭ ̶̱̘̼I̺͢ ̷̼̜V͈̫͇͉ ͘E ̭̘͔ ͕̪͓͍ͅ ̭͖T̹͎͡ ̱͔̹̺̩̘͜O̡̰͈̤̭ͅ ̗͉̦͎̩̖ ͡ ̻̤͜T͖͍̗̭̻̦͝ ̩͕̩H̠̩ ͕͖̪̠E͚̻ ̯̭̲͢ͅ ̸̬ ̨O ̝̹̟T̝̠̗͚͞ ̨̯̘̱͙̮̹̪H҉͈̰ ̤̫E̝̻̖ ̴̹̳͇͖ͅR̳̱͚̝ ̫̼ ̸̙͍̟̼ ̲̰͢U̧̗̭̻̱͓ ̙N̼̻͔͉ ̶͙͎̖̣I̟̠̤͍ ̡̹̝V̴̫̞̣͖͈͕̖ ̖̺̻̦̬E̤ ̸̱R̪ ̨͓̭S ̤̭̝̭̙E̦͍̘̱̳͈̯ ̷͚̭̱S ̜̺̹̲̥ C ̸̗̰͖̹̠̟O̙̦̦̙̝̥͠ ͜U̡ ̱͔̰͕̯L͕̙̣͚̳͟ ̷̯̳̲̞̥ͅD̥͎ ͍̙͙̲ ͎̞ ̴͖̰̬̮͍̲ͅN ̲̱̗̬̯͠O̯̼̦ ̖̳̗̤̫͞T̳͓̰̳̦͉ ̰̫̗̳̹͢ ̦͇̫̝͚̣̘

 

͇̙̪͎̱ͅP̦̲̜̳͘ ̵͖͕͕̥̱A̝̤̯̜̘͜ ̳̣S ̶̤S ̘͈̳͓ ̥̙̘͍ ̵͈̯̺̪̙̜T̴̺̖̱̫ͅ ̺͕̗͎̺̙͍͟H̲̞͠ ͎͚R ͚̯̳͙̜̣̪Oͅ ͈̝̼̖̱̺ͅU ̷͕͎̺̣̮̗ͅG͈̦͙̘̜͔̱ ͙̣̤̪̳H̠̙̟̳͝.͔̲͕̜̮̣”̷͓̲̺͕ͅ The Void-Being’s eyes actually started to glow. “̱͈̫̫T̻̘ ̫͉̘ͅH̬̼̺̤͈ͅ ͉̤̦̳̤̻͉͢I̥̭̠̻̲̱̖ ͜S͕ ̧ ̤̳͚͍̘͍ ̸͈̲̣E͚̲̫̝ͅ ̵ͅX̜͞ ҉P͕͎ ̮͠Ļ̬̩̣̥̱̖ ̠A͙͎̹̱̪ ̝̗̙I̙̟ ͢N̮̤̭̱̣ͅͅ ̗S̛̰ ͉̭̦̥̭͎ ̙̰͝W̦̰̯̻͙ ̛͉̖̝̟̦͓̻H͙̹̣̯̞ ͚̙̲Y̸̦̜̯̳̖̳̰ ̥̩͖̪ ͏̲̝̭̞͚̣I͚̰͢ ͉̝̻̺̘̪ ͖̜̝ ̝̣͎H̶ ̫̻̹̫A͕̩̩̮̺̠̝ ͉̗̱̲͖͖V̷͖ ̞̞̮E͓͕̜͓͉͟ͅ ̶̞͖̝͇̯̫͖ ͔͎͓̟͍̝̪ ͕̯N̡͉͇̘̠ͅ ̵̩̘ͅE̥̫̥̟ ͈͓͕̹̗ͅV͕̩͎̩͎ ̭̬̬E̗̮͜ ̳R̖̤ ̞̘ ̰̳̹͚̞̝ ̙͕

 

S͈̹͚ ̼̙͕̻̖͈͢E̴͕̥̪͖ ̴̦̣̰E̸̤͉͓̭̮̙ ͙̜̟̥N͕̝͟ ̝͇̕ ̮S̮̟͚͚͓̕ ̱͉̪̮̰̜ͅU̥̼̼͕͎͘ͅ ̦̙͙̦͘C͎͉͚͇̰̞ ̝̻̤̖̬͎̼H ̠̤͚̜̥̜ ̡̠͎̫̞ ͚͓̗͚C͍̫̠̰͚ ̨̭̬̯R͇̝͙̰ ͕̤͠Ęͅ ͏A̳̣ ͎̮͖͖̗T̷͉ ͔̟͇͎̭U̬̣̠ ͈͎̝̗͠R̷͚͉̻͓̜̯ ̬̻E͖͖̫͟ S̢̼͕̱͙̻̺,̦͍ ͔͜ ̪͉͠ ͎̹̩͜N̦̺ O̹͍͓̝͍͈͟ ̧̳̘ ̯̬̝ ̴̜͔̥͕͚̟M̴ ̸͈̬̝͇̭̦͔A̵͉͖ ͖̭̲̥͉͔T̹͖̱͢ ̮͢T̡̜͍̜ ̕E̦͢ ͏͙̥͕̺̮̼̣R̨ ҉ ̷̭ ̹H ͝O̗ W͖̜̰̰̞̲ ̝̜̤̹̰̹̝ ̢̝͔̪ S͏ ̩̳̗̘̤M͏̼͇͍̭͖̩ A̛̼̜͚͈̙ ͍̱͇̗̬͈L̨ ͇̳̲̯͚͎L̺̰̦͡ ̧͉̞ ̗͖̞̩̭̻ͅ ̰̜͕͠I͙̜̹̰͓ ͖̯͙̗̠̻ ̹̪͍ ͕͈̝̘͍W̢͈̭ ̠͚̖͕͈͍̬I̧ ̻͖L͖̙ L̸ ̢̗̩͕̗͇̣ͅE̢̥͖̘̤͖͔ ̝̝̩̭D͏̬̪̱͍̪͇ ̩̖̮̝̯̠ ̬̟̦̩ͅ ̖M̧̻̼̼ ͈̟̺̟̤̫͞Y̛ ҉̺S̗̥̺̪̘̻͇ ͖͖E͚͖̻̳̹̤͙ ̬L̪̮̬ ̲͍̘̪̞̕F̥̥̖̠͍̠̬.҉͎͈̱̠̫̞̳”͎͕̙̣

҉̯ ͎

̙

I was looking very pleased with myself. Until I remembered something from biology lessons long passed.

 

“Holy crudballs, that’s gonna prevent the _good_ ones from passing too! My insides are gonna go bananas!”

 

Another round of furious clicking.

 

“͈̞͢I҉̯̲͉ ͕̘͓ ̳̬̻̝ ̴̫͈̭̯̞̲ͅH͉̗͖̘̯͠ A͉̲͔͇̩̬̗ ͘D̜̖ ̸͉̲̪̟̻̪͚ ̷͎̱ ̺̻̳̯͢N̥̣͎̤̥̝̞ ̗̠O͏̠̠̲ͅ ͚͚̣T ̡ ̺̲ͅ ̬̞̜̖̭͔͍͠C̝͓̙̘͉̰ ̞̟O̻ ̵̥̗̻̻Ṋ͓̗̱̮ ̹̹̺͉̣̹S͓͓̬̫̰ ̶̺Ḭ͉̹̙͞ ̰̱̪̠͞D͖ ͇̗͚̠̮̖̜͟E̲͕̞̟̩̣̲͞ ̠R̝̳̲̪̗̥ ̙͔̟̮̞E͚̲̤̞̦͓ ̝̱͙̳̪͍̭D ̶̖̫ ̛̯̮͇̮̝ ̴̗T͔̣ ̭H̯̮̜͚̝͖̬ ̴A̵̪̲͖ ̦Ṯ͓͔̥̯̳͡.͘ ̱͡ ͉͔͟ͅ ̼̺̹̘̞W̟̯̮͉̪͢ ͙͎͎̗̠̟E̹̹̯̱̞ ̡̭̱̱̘ ̶͓̥̹̫͕͈ͅ ̟̦̮̬͘H̵̜ ̧̼̰̻͖͚͖ͅA̜̮̪̝͚ ̲D͖̙ ̴ ͏͔̭̗̦͙ N̝̯̱ Ọ̟͙̭ ͉͔̬͎͈̝͟Ț̬̳̜ ̙͈͚̬̗̲̰͘ ̜̘̻̖͢ ̥D͏͖͚̟̫͇̰̳ E̘̠̮͇̫̻ ̟L ̛̘͉͇̮̱̲̖V̲͙̹ ̟͎̝͎̘̼̞E̡͕̙̗͍ ̧̝̹ͅD҉̮̣͇̘ ̰̖͎ ̞̟̪̤̗ ̱̤̤I͍͕̱͈͈ͅ ̙N͇̙̩͖ ͏͉̘͉̣T̳ ̯͓̯̤͖O ͚̟ ̜̤̩̭͙͎͘ͅ ̴̥̦͖̪̫̼̰H̴ U̴ ͙M̭̣͓̠ ̥̹̳͍A̬͉̥̘͙ ҉̮͍̺̤͉̦N̷̻ ̛͕̱̻̤͉ͅ ̬̺̯͈͉̞ͅ ̰̲P̶̠̣̳̣̘͚ ̟̬͉̜͓Ḩ̟͕͖ͅ ̱̼̻̠͍̠Y͙͍̟̥͞ S̜̼̮ ̶̩̩̠͓͖I͝ ̝̕O͕̳̪͎̙ ̜L̩͚̮͝ͅ O̫͔̬͙̝̳͠ ̛͎͔G̝̱ ̣̥͙̠͎Y̛͙̱̙ ̘̮̤̫ ̫͝ ̶̲̩̲̰͉I҉̗ ̜̞̙̼̯͘N̗͞ ̶͙ ̤̮͇ ͇͜S͓̯̙͡ ̼̱O̖̣͟ ̗̪̦̲

 

̲̼͇̻͎͇͢L̳̱̩̖̰̜͖ ͏̭̼̭̫͔̩̮O͎̖̞ͅ ͅN͚̥̫̝̙͈̹ ̲̯G̷̼͓̖͖…̛̮̲̞”̠͉̤̠̖ ͓͖̻̱̳̬̙

 

More clicking and… warbling?

 

“̟͢Y͍ ̵̫O ̝̭͖U ̭̩̥̫̪̬ ̴̠̞ ̗͎̺͚̞W͕͉͙ ͎̞̩̰͔I̭̙͙̭̫̠̩ ̶L̯̜̘̗ ̙͍̫͇̝̖L̶̗͍̝ ̜̣̜̮̮ ̡̲ ̞͞N E̢͓̻̲̣͍̰̥ ͏̞̖̙̗̼ͅE͓̠̭͖̱͚͖ ̗̮Ḍ̘̬̫ ̷̭͙͓͙̥̹͔ ͚ ̝T̫̖̝͉̳ ͈O̡̖ ͎̯̫̞͞ͅ ͇͖͚͚͠ ̫̤I ͓̳̞N̝̼͍̣̭͞ ̨̭͍Ģ̙̭̬ ̪E̺̝̰̦̭̗̙ ͉̮̱̲S͙ ͚̖͈̻̦̜̰͞T ̮̖͉̯̖͚͘ ͍̱͓̱͠ ͓̰̪͙̣̠M͙̗̲̲̣̰͢ ̼̣̗O̬ Nͅ ̺̞̘͍̱̞S̩͓̩̖̣͟ ̩̹̰̞̙͞T̙͇͔̲̠̜ ͔̱͕̙E̪̣̼ͅ ͙̻̮̤̕ͅR̵̥̖̣͔̜ ̶̯͉̠̳̫ ̖̤͇̻ ̱̮͈̝̲̰̠͜F͉̗̹̜̯ ͔̙̖̗͞O̻̭̩̭̬̣ͅ ͓͈̻̫ͅO̪̖ D̡̺̤̖͚̲ ͚̻̤͇ ̨͓̖ ͍̮͚̟̹Ą ҉̗̤̝̖̝͕S͞ ̰̤ ̲ ̫͎ͅA ̛̲̺ ͇ ̶͔ ̸Ŗ̼̱ ̸U̳̠͞ͅ ͙͙͍̞̦̗͚L͈̝̥̯͝ ̴͚Ẹ͎͕̺̙͚̝͡ ̻̻̬̰̬͕ ̳̯̫̲̼̻̪͞ ̻̞F̫͓͖̻̫̲̗ O̢̭̟̗̟̦̱͕ ̸͈̤͔̠͓̖R̟͓ ̢̺̞̦̦̮ ̰ͅS̺̥͖͡ ̫͔̹̠̝̺͡O̫̜̰̫̩͡ ̭͕̜̫͚̱͡M̘̱̯̦̤͚ͅ ̰̗̜̠Ę ̯̭̭͎̳̩͟ ̤͎̳͠ ̝͙͔̣T͎͖̰ ͚̫̦̝I̶̠͎̗̻͈ ̙͉͈̼̯͖͢M̦̹̬̗̭ ̡̖̗̻Ȩ ̴̝͙̜̘ ̙̞̘͠U̺ ̖͙̼͓̰̙̥͡N̯̻̗͕̭ ͍̹̼͖̺͕T Ị̱͉͚͚̱̣ ̱͉͙͈̠̜ͅL͙̫̳ ͍ ̟̹̝̘ ̘͔̺͟Y̵̯̫̬͇ O̴̦ ̶U̦̦ ̺̗̜̻̭̘̖R͉͉ͅ ̶̣̰ͅ ̨̠̖̺̤̟̮̹ ̰̼̩̫̝̮̞

 

S̛̗ ̺Y̸͕̩̹͖̲ ̡̰̹S͏͕ ̗̳̻̜̻͇T҉̹̫̱̣̦̣̜ ̷͚ͅE͍̙̫̲̗ M͈̣̝̻̤̪͎ ͏̘̦̠̞͉̳S̷̻̳ ̖̜ ̴͔̪̫H͇̩͇͘ ̝̞̩̦̮ ͇͓̙̙Ḛ͍̙͕͠ ͡A̢̫ ̧L͏.̷̯̯̫̯”̮̳

 

“Not horrible, but that is gonna be interesting for a while. Ugh. Least it will prevent a common cold from wiping a civilization out.”

 

“̢͕͇͔͎͙̣̞I ̕ ̟ ͍͇̭͎̩̱A̻̠ ̳̭͕̭M͚͎̼͚̳ ̴̮̤̳̞̼͓ ͓ G̛ ̬ͅO̼͙̻͘ ̧̱͙̖̝I̶̤ ̝̗͔̗N͇̦͓̤̖̬̕ ̨G̹̪͓ ̶̞͚̱̭͔̬̺ ̛͇͓̜͍͎̝̹ ͝T̵̩ ̹͈̮̳̞O̖̜̯ ̹̭ ͍̗̤̬ ̛A͚̦̮̰̳͇̖ ̷͇͚̬̙̦͚G҉̭̩̦ ̨̬̠̞R̹ ͔̞̠̪̹͍̕E̺̪̮̤ ͏̜͇͖̱̜E̞͖̜̜͢ ̡͍͕ ͇͎̼͞ ̠̗̗̺̘͢T̟̮̙̼͍̮ ̪̤O̜̞ ̵̺̘͔͙ ̤͝ ̞͎͓̹͞T̶͚̭̬ ͉̫H̕ ̹̰̲͞A̟̤͈̮͎ ͉T̥͚̣͙̯̮̮ ̼̦͠ ͍̘͞ ͏̱̱̙̣͔̟̤S̨ ̗̲̻͙͓̹̕E͇ ͉̺N̸ ͈͓͍͈̫͎T̹̰ ̮̫͉̼͕͇I̪̼̗̫̻̯ ͚̦͍̻M͎̼͇̻̥̣̣ ̘͚͈̗̟̳E͎͈̥̦͉ ͉̺̻̼͍͍̳N̢͎͍̠͚͍̲̹ ̢T҉.̤̹̘̞̗̞̼͟”̙̰͈̞̺

 

“Alright, second question.” I sat up and crossed my legs. The tiny-Being shifted over to sit on a knee.

 

“Will I be able to flip over again, if the situation calls for it?”

 

As one the bigger Beings faded away.

 

“̸N̰͇̳̥͎̼̰̕O͓͝.̥̬̼̺̞ ̤̻̙A͖S̛͇̺ ̟̲̗̦F̦̦̹̭A͓̙̲͖͉̟͔R ̯̟͔͕̭A̰͍̕S҉̖̯͔̫ M̲Y̹̳̥̯ ̷̘̠̦̟̲T̩̘̟̗H̹̩̣E̶͔͇̳̭̟͙Ǫ̜͚R̙͉̗̜̲̻I͙̘E̡̘͕̘̘S͕̝̟̦̺ͅ ̴̟G̛O̰̰̦̜ ̝̳̰̙̬͍Y̻O͚̹͍̩͚̦U͇͟ ̨̻̜̫̜̞W̡̹̤I͓͕̞̭̱̥L̥̹͚͈Ḷ̰͇̺͓͖͝ ̫̙̲̯̺͡B̲͈E̻̞ ͖̜̫̫L̩͉̟Ǫ̞̣̻̳͓͚̹C̵̭̳͙K͕̟̬͈̝E̶̜͙̝D͔̻͔̹ ̪͇͓̼̱͎͔I͏̭̪̟͇N̙̠̕T͕̰͈͖̤̟ͅO̶̞͈͓̺̲̟ ͠T͇͍H͈̼̫͎E̩̫̖̗̫̣ ̬̙͕̦̱̺UN͚͚IV̗͟ͅE̡R͏̙̫S̖̞͇E͜ ̹͙̘̣̱O҉F҉̗͓͎̝ ̝̰̜͖͇͡ͅM͈̼̤͠O̭̳̫͕͇ͅNS̛̖̹̙T̜̼̝͓͇̙E̟R͏S̯̮̱͕ ̠̰̬̙A̭̤͖̣͕͍͖̕N͔͓̩͚D͎̜̭̳͓̹ͅ ̹͝M̙͇̻͍̻̰A͈̹͍͍̩̜GI̮͞C̥͔̺̕ͅ.͢”̳͕̣

 

I gave them an odd look. They started to sound more stable. Somehow. I shook my head and figured I’d bring it up later.

 

“I’d have no means of contact whatsoever?”

 

The tiny-Being paced back and forth. Well more slithered like a slug.

 

“̕I̘̜ D͓̮͟O͓̙̞̻͍ ͕͉̫̩̣NǪ͍̺T̷͉̠̺̳̝͙̖ ̮̤͈̼̩̯̦K̢̘̮̘̞͇̠N̯͓͝O̤͘W̪̮̰̯͔̼. ͖ͅT͎͙̝̟͎̭̻H̥̫̘̮̬̖͡ͅE҉͚̜̰̯R̟̮͙̘͎͍͡Ḙ̟̺̦̦͖ ̗͕̰̺̺̭̘IS͘ ͍M̥̮U̳͖̹̺̗̠̤C͎̯̖̦̺̕H̯̞͡ ̬̥͈̭A̶͇̯͍͓̯͈B͢O͚̬̙ͅỤT͇̮̠̞͘ ͕͇̤̰̥͜T͉Ḩ͚I̵S̤ ̛͚͈̗̳̬T̹̥͎͉͓̤H͔͖̬A̲̳͚T̵̹ ͓̞̬I͎S͏̯̟̩̲ ̱͉͚̟̼̩͠U̡͚̱N҉͍̖̦̖̳K͜N̬͈͉͓̜̤̼O͉̩͇̗ͅW̧̗͙̬N̨ ̛̱̠̘̠E̴̤̺V̩ͅE̴̘̦̥̲N̫ ̡̭T̼̦͉O̶̻ ҉̦͍̲̮O̴̱͖̲U̳̜͘Ṟ̯̬͕͍͙͓͡Ş̟͍̺̮E̥̹͕̜L̘͉̺̻V̲̺̯̮͕͍͘Ȩ͕̥S̺͝.̭̫͟ ̝̬̯͙̥͎A̵̮̩ ̥̮̲͓̦͖͟C̛̝̣̲H͠A̪͇̮̗̱͖ͅN̬̝̦̣͙͙̟C̡̲͓̠̞ͅͅE̤̪̩̮̖̬̮͡ ̳̦̫̱͈̺̖M̵̱̙ͅA̖̹̳̳̣Y͖ ̻̩̼̩͔̪̙E͕͍X͔̙̹̯͇̝͟I͙̳S̠̳̞̫̠͎ͅT͕͈̗͓,̟͇̠͕͢ ͉B̺̩̪͓U̗T̙͜ ͈̖̖͈̼I̦̹ ͍̗̬̦͚̖̙D̢̳̣̱Ọ̧̥̪͓̜͓̥ ͉̳̬̭̱̰̫N̟͍̥̭͎O̮̹̝̗̥̦̬T̰̳̱̗̟ ̺͕Ḵ̜̪̙̲̗̣͝N̫̳̦̘̖ͅO̘̺̣̭̯̙͠W̱͓̯͔.̧̪̩̭̩”̦͕̦̘̬̳

 

I patted them again. Once more, I lost feeling in my fingers. “Fair enough.”

 

“̪̣̤̞͉̳.͉̮͎̹̞͙͇.̵͔͖.̦.̭͝I͎͍͕͇̼̱͉͞N̳ ̫̩̤̪͟T̡̤͕̫E̯͇̞̗̝R͏̹͉̹̹̙͈͕M҉̺̝͖͈̻͚S̺̟̼͓̕ ̵̥O̖̖F҉ ̘̻Y̶̦͚̩O̱͖̫͍̣̳̪U̠͖̩̰͎̳̺R̘̝͙̫̗̬͈ ͔̻̜̗CO̝̼̻M͙̫̖͙̣̬̖M̢͓̹̪͔͉͈̞U͇͇̟N̵̝̖̬̫ͅI̶͎C̦̘͈͙̝A̸̦̻T͔̩̪͓͖̭̪I̟͝Ọ͖̠̙͖͕N̯̘,͔͘ ͍I̖̲̪͕͓̯͝ ̦A̴P̸OL̺̫̯̘O̳̞̖̕GI҉̮̦̘̩Z̵̮͖̖͖̹͚Eͅ ̧̫͓F̵̞̥̜̱̻̩ͅO̼̺̥̪̞̣R͏͓̟̹̠̞ͅ ̡͚̖T̲̥̜̥ͅH̟̮E̖ ͎̬RE̺͉̟͇̱͎͖Ş͖̯̫̝̝U͚̳̻̻̯̕L̗̩͔̺̫̜̻Ţ̭̱͎̱̥̪̦ ̴Ọ̯̥̗̤̻F̳̣͈̙͚̩̼ ̤͔͙̠̱Y͈̕O̖͉̳͈̱Ụ̩̠̳̬͖ͅŖ̲͎̭͍̲̥̮ ҉̟͔C̨̱͍̼̬͖̰͉O̶̬̦M̭̫̳PU̧T̨̞̝̦Ḙ͍̣̬̖͓R̻̫̩̹͇̹̕.̫̘̠͖”̩

 

My eyebrow went up at that. “So you did actively prevent the uninstall?”

 

“̢̥̦̝̱̤̯A͜C͔̱̜̘̺ͅŢ̘͙̰̬̝̦I͟ͅV̩̖E̱̯͔̹̳̮͡ͅL̷͚͓Y̺͠.̳̦̦̰̳̜ ͇̹͇̕S̼͔͎̪U̪̪͇B̺C̨̣̳͇O҉͉͕̤̰̥̲̜N̯̰̲͚͙͚͟S͎C͎I̮OU̩͔͟S͍͈̣͎̯̙̩L̳̖̬̲Y͇͍͕͉ͅ.̗̞͖ ̖̘UN͙͔̜̤̖͉̻C̺̳̦̪̫̞͟O̦͓̖̮̻N̩̠̝̜̰͓S̻͓C̲̪̠̕IO͙Ư̠̭̹SͅL̕Y. ̗͔͈A̶LḺ̻̱̳̹ ͖̱A̴T͓̙ ͔O̡̼͚̠͚̺N͉̰̤C͢E͔.͏͙̬ ̰̳̙̺͍̳͓I͉͜ ̰͢C̼͕̪̲̮̜͍O͎̹̤̭̻̜̕U̡̳͕̥̤̹LD̵͚̖̪ N̨̘͔̟̙̱̹͈O̷͓̱̖̣͎̤̜T̼͖̟̙̘̗̗ ͕͙̝L̶E̞͓T̨͚͎̳ ̳̞̻̣̮̫TH͓A̹͠T̸ ̗̩̯̗A̧̺̝̙̥̬V̲̘̩̩̙͠A͏̼̳͉̖T̟̱̝̬͎̞͙A̺̟̫̮̙̻R̦͕ ̮̯͔B̼̜̣̤̝̬͢E̴̗̭͈̬̘̜͕ ̢̼͓̥̦̬͍D̝̲̰̘͈͕͜I̞̙̞̮̗S̨̞̺S̹̗̲͖͙̟̥I͚̞P̛̯͕̳̭̝̙͍A͍̥̳͎͓͞ͅT̪̮͕ͅE͙͍̯D̳̖͜.̙ ͏N̳͇OT͚̩̟͙̻̻̠ ̩̞̣̻̲̯Ų̘̟N̻̝̪̞͔͔T̗̲̣̼͈̻͔I̜̫̘̻̖͔̦͜L͓̹̮̰̜̯ͅ ̗̣̥̗̱ͅY͏O̰̩͈̱̙ͅU̺͚͇͍͍

 

̹̱H҉͉͔̼AD͚̤̣̝ ̳̟͖̟̹MA̞D͝E̹̞̣̬͖͟ ̛̤͇̤̩Y̷͍͕̮̙͇O̝̯̲UR̛͎͇̠̲̘͈̣ ̜̠̞̰ͅD̡͈͔͖̞ͅEC̵̪̬I̤̩̞̹̮S̛̯̥̼͇͉̝I̥O̬̤͔̰̰͟N̙̮.̷͚̦͍”̹͚̰͍̻͝

 

_Okay, what?_

 

“͖I̺ ̢̼̗͚̝W̸͉̯̤̠̜͔A̛̠̲̬͈̼̳S̷͓̖ ̩̟P̷̼̞̬͇̭̙L͈̜A̢̫̟͖͔N͙̰̞̣̹̘ͅN̯͕̪͍̼͟I͈̭͈N͏͚̰͎̠̼̝ͅG̭͓̖̜̣̗̹͘.͔̦͍̠͇ͅ ̯̥͖I̜͉̦̰̟̼͚F̴͖͙͚̭ Y͇͟O͖̻U̦̭̣̼̬̺ͅ ̺̟̘̞̲̞H̬͟A͎͢D̥͟ ͙̦͚̖̤D̶̥Ę͍͙͎̺C̠̻̩̣̱͎ͅI͔D̠͍̣̭̖̖E̥̰͎͓͉D̵̪͖ ̙̫͓͕̩͇͚T̘͙̦̤͖̬͙O͏̪ ̦̬͔ST̲A̲͟Y͓̩̘̜ ͖͈̩I͇̘̻͖͚N̵͍̰̙ Y̛̜O̷̪U͍̗R ͕̥̺̜̯̗̩H̖̠͉͓̫͎O̵̙̰̬̩M͇͜Ẹ̩͠ ̱̟̼̮͙̺͕R̥͓͝E̫̰̱A̫̭̜L̳̬͈̤̗̰M̺̯͚̞̻̙,̦̪̩ ͎̳̹I̼͡F̴̪͚̟̜̗͈̭ ̣̖̜͎̞Y̹̞O̻̪͕̖͓͕̣U͚͙͔ ̭͚̙̟͇T̥̭̺͢R̪̺̤̩U̼L̦͓̗̙̻̣Y̨̼̫ ͙̺̠̲̹̠̥D҉̞͓̩̩̦E̞S͕I̷RE̯̪͇D̙̟̩̲̲̰ ̝̼T̮̘͙̞̭̞O R̟Ȩ̖̰̲͔̯̺M̮̰̙̤A̷I̞̻̮Ṇ̻ͅ,̧̬ͅ ͜I̷̙͚ ̪̹̤̻W͚̼͓O̱̟̻̲Ư̯͔̻̻̣ͅͅLD̛ ̤͓̺͍H̬̬͈A̴͚V̞̦̭͍̻̺̣͢E̩̝̦̜

 

͙̰̹̕E̯̘͓̟N̙̘̫̺̰̝A̼̬͕B̳͘L̩̞E̻̭͉̰D̲ ̴̜̮̲̜̱̹T͔H̫̻͉͍͓̳̕E͉̭̮̻̬̬ͅ ̘͔̩͚͍͔ͅP͎͟R͚͈͘OGR҉AM͏ ̱ͅT̤͉̟̣O͓̮̝̥͓̦ͅ ̬̙͘ͅB̗E̛͚̜ ̘̻͇̙͙͈͔D͏̤̘̞̟̗̝Ȩ͔̮̠͈͙͕̖L̡̺̥͍͓Ę̖Ṭ͚E͎͓͔̲̻̹͞ ̷͖̣̹Ạ͖̹͚͞S̠͔̺͉̙͕ ̢͓̻̭̻̼̼̺Y̠̺̳͡O̜͚͔̗̺U͇̼R̭͉̣̬ ̧̹̮̥FR̟͓̮̳͘I̴̬͔̜͖̤Ȩ̘̝̗͍̲̹N̯̱̘̭̗ͅD̝ ̗̝͉͇H̪̰̺̰A̫̜̰̫̕D̶͉̤̤͖̭ ̥̤̩̥̹̦̥T͚̟̝͔R̼͍͓̪̰͇̯I̼E̜D̹.̗̺ ̥̼͡U̝͈̯N̺̮̼̼Ţ͇̪IL̼̭͎̺̗̖͕͞ ̭̥̖̣̝͍T̯H̴͍̯͔̯͚̥ͅẸ͕̤͙̭N̤̫͓̰,̪̬̦̭͎̮̩ ̼I̩̩̖͉̹ M̠͉̙͉AD͙̪̩̤͇̕ͅE͎ ̩S̩Ų̺̮̬̪̗̼R̷͔ͅE̸̗͖̻̮̞̼ ͇̤T̜̳H̜͔̜͚͖̬͚AT̯͢ ̘͇̯̜̤͎͡Y͈̩̯̪͚O̹͖̭U͕̬͝R̴̺̪͉̼ ̷C̬̺̳̝̺͇̣O͍̳͓N̪̞͎N̥̙͔̬͇E͍̤͓͖̼ͅCT̖̜̣̘͕IO̼̪̬͇͈͝N̘̹̯̣̻͓ ̱̘̮͖̗͖

 

R̪̹̝͉̦E̡͉͙͚͇̼̭̥M̡̩͉̜̙A̬͇̼̭̻̼INED̠̠͉̼.̡̱̻͎͓̘ͅ ̺̱̪̭̣̱̱AN̻̰̼̰͈O҉ŢH̨̹̻͙͚͖E͍̩̰̦̥ͅR̘̱̹̬͇ ̶̮G͎Ḭ̴̭̗̦̦̱̠FT͚͔̖̬ ̭͔̱̺̝̺̘͢F̘̯͚̼͖̻R̗̱̖͇̙O͙̪͢M̛͔̘͕̩̻ ̥̻̝̦͜T͙̱̰͉̞͎͎H͈̺̭̲̯̹E̡̪̫͎̻̹̰̳ F҉R̗̘͉͎̰I̧EN̡͕͇D͎̱̜͇͞S ͍͉̰Y̮͓̼͙O͈U͎̳̥̠̭ ̳H̱̫̣̜͎ͅA̰̱̬̜D̟̤̩̩ ̜M̮A͖̝̦̦͓̼̫D̸̤̬̖E̡̖̙͚̭̙.̺̣̞ͅ”

̷

 

I leaned so far down to meet the tiny Being that my back popped. “What do you mean by that?”

 

They disappeared as well. Soon after I felt a hand on my shoulder.

 

“̻̣͚T̸H̱͇ͅḚ̺̦͙͜ D͚̟͇͢E̳̖̦͔̳̜V̰̤̝̩̱̦ͅI̷̘̞̦͖̬C͢E̙̜̬̝̟ͅ ̠̟̩̳S̞̮̳͎͚͇A̴̪͈N͚̲̞̘ͅS͖̮͖ ̟̟̰̼͓Ṳ̮͖͘S̠̥͔E҉̥̭̻̥D̲̪̯̳ ̼͎̖W̘̥̖̗A̖͎͍̣͉̰̱S̫̦̩̮̼̳̬ ͎̞͉̙̖̠̣A̠̳̜͚ ͖P̗̰̳̯͍̬̱͟R̻͙̰O͍T̹̳̪̳̯͖̠O̢̖̭T̖͖̯̭͞Y̘͇̩̲̱͘P̥̖̝͈̪̠͠E̯̳̝̳̖͝ ̞V̕O͈̜̻̫̼̞͡I̳̱͚D͜ ̹͇T̡͖̯̯̱͙R̜͔ͅA̫͇͖͍̣͜N̖͞ͅS̡̲̖͓̩̬P͓͇̖̳O͉̰̮R̡T͖̺̤͚E̫͠R̘̥̳͙̪̝̦͟.̦̹̯̗̹̘̘͟ ̛̙̜̱̘W̘̝̠͍Ḩ̫̬Ẹ̴̳͓̟̥N̩̟ ͡U̳̗̜S҉̻̻͖̣E͚ͅD ҉͙̥̣̻̠ͅI͏̘̮̦͖̠T͇̤͎ ̛̖W̼̣͙̗̤̠͝ͅA̺̻̗̬̖͕S̻͕̘̺̼̼͝ ̜͉̝S͍̳̜̻̙U͖͙̻̥̝̞̕P̧P̱̟̜͈̞̖̤O̠̪̮͖̹͔S̭̞̣̜E̝̱̬̣̞̖D̖̻̭̰̝͉̙ ̶̙̬̖͉T̕O̦͙͙͔̞͞ ͠D̬͎̜͇͈O͙͎͈̪ ̙͓̹͇̟͙͕͟W̼͕͕̬̰͎̜H͔̫̜̰A͉̹̖̰͖̩T̹ ̝̤̝͎̘Y̢͖͕͖͙̻OU̘ A̧̬͙̰̭̣̳R̹̼͇͓̙̖E̼̹̩͓ ̠͖P̱̜̮͚͕̠L̖̘̘̼A̻N̮̬̮̰͓̮NI̟̥͓̻̲͘ͅN̶̻̭̗G͍ ͓̰̪̹͈̪̹

 

T̡̥̫̟͖̺̻O̝͉̮ ̧̖̙͕͓DO̧͚̙.͔͙͢ ̼̭̘̱ͅT̶̝̲͕͎͙͇͍O͍̱̺͝ͅ ̦͙D̹͕̹͈I͚̜̲̤̹S̡C̴͖̰ͅO̴̦̠̗̫͍V̧̘̗E͙̝̩̙̖̻R ̯̘O͙̮͙̠̻̼T͈̪͚H͎̰̤E̛͍̗R̷͈͚̩̝̬̣ ̡̯̞̭̟̬U͚͕͎͙̫̣N̗̠̼͓I͈͕̙͢V̰E̮̞̩̥̱͈͡ͅR͙̪̰͓͖͢ͅͅS͏̺̭̣ͅE̯͙̬̱̼̩̤S̬̱͘,̣̝̩ ͏̰O̵̟̞TH̗̗̣̕E̺R͈̲ ͙̙͔̺̞̻̥͡W̶͔̲̖͈̟A҉̰̬͉͖Ỵ̙̼͈̺̦S̛̞̜̞ ̸̼̼͇͉T̶̳H̲͔A͓̬̻̲̺T̼̬̬̭̥̫ ̩͈̝̩͎̩L̫I̷̥͍̱̰FE̥͚̬̰͎̦͇ ͖͙͜H̸̤̺̙̩A͏̬̼D͠ ̯D̜̳̣͖͝E̬C̟̫̱̯̦I̯̹͈̦D̰̲͔͚E̝͙D̢̬̫͉͍ ̩͖T̥͔̩͝O̤͙̩͓͔͖̭ ̣͖͙̫͎͕̳G̟̦̩͕̝̬O̞.҉̭̜̖̥͉ ̛̻̣̳O̻̤ͅNE̦̞ ̧̤̗̻U̷͕͚̦ŅI̹̤͖̲V̛̖̗̼͙ͅE̸R̙̻͟S̗͉E ͖̩̞̟͚W҉̝͚͔̪̣̻͈H̜̘̰̹E̱͘ͅRE͎̥̰̱̺͜ ̥̭̯ͅH͔͍U̷͓͇̙̘̻M̜̝̺̗̲̫̜A͈̤̟̱̬̪N͎̯S̸̘̱͉͓̼ͅ ͇͍̣̬̦W͖̘̪͔͚͉E͙̬͕̗̣̜͞ͅR̦̪̯̫͖̯E̷͍̝̬̱̝̩ ͙͇̫̱̟̰T͏͓̤̖̺̯Ḩ̗̱̳̲̘E̘͕̪͇͝

 

̶̭̗̝̼̭O͇͚͖̼̜̭̹͝N̻͚L͎͎͎Y̥̺͚ ̡̦̱̩͖͔O̖NE̗̪̦͈͍̯S̜̼͕̙͕ T͇͕O͞ ͜E͓̰̼X͟I̸S̫͈͎̜͖̪͡Ṱ͚͕̩͉̻ͅ.̲̤ ̕A̬̥̯̮Ṉ̟̖̞͚͇O̰Ṭ̡͍͉H͕͚ER̸̘ ̩͔̣͕W̥̙I̤͝TH ̶͙̻̫̲̮̼M̷O҉̪N͙̪̪S̯ͅT͚E̘̞̠̦̟̱R̝̩͈̥̳S̴.̩̩̻̬̹͖ ̟̜͙̤A̵͓͉̪̘̘͈N̴̻O̩̭͝T̛̝͎̼̹̯̲̣H̟̹̲E̛̖̳͈̤̺R̥͔͜ͅ ̱̕W̤̙̪̰̗͜I҉͕Ṯ̟̘̪̗̳H҉ ̹̙̰̩̥̫̱T̴̼̤͚͉͇͍̼H̻̩͚̭͙͇̻͞E̠͉̳̗ ̹͉̘A̜̺N͓͞N͏̼̰͖͉̗̗O̦̖YI̦̗͘NG͞ ̶D̟̲O͎G͏͕̣̺̤̦͖ ̰͈̮T̫͙̠̘͞H͠A͕̹̩̣Ṭ̡̬̖̞͇̮ ̬̣̲̫͕̱ͅR̫̮̯͕U̶͔̻̲̞̪͕Ļ͙E̴̪̺̮̪̮S ͕̬̲̻A̙͇̝͕͡ͅS҉ ͍͔͕̪A̖͙̝̭̰͍͟ͅ ̥̫̭͡Ț͖YR̗̰̙̤̙͔̺͠A̦̦͈̝̭N̞͓͍T̲̱̗̲̱.̜͙̖̩͖͘ ͔͍̟S̴̪Ọ̶̥͚͖̰̙ ҉̙M̧͙͚͈̼͉A҉N̸͇̹̲̜̣ͅͅY̮͘.͓ͅ

 

̴͇̪͍̦͙̺“͓̜͎̰̥̗ͅI̘͙͕͕̜͇ ̣̯̟͚̫̙C̬͈̯̠͕A҉̤̲̳̜̩U̝GH̨̗̝̼̠Ţ͙̮̰̳͎̼ ͅG͖̯L̪̝̘I̝͓̟͙̳̻͝M̷P̢̰͈SE͇͇̦̩͢S̷̟̦ ̳̗O̳̺̯F̤̫͠ ̬̭̬͙TH̴̗̪̣ͅE̝͔M̠̙̞͉͞ ͖̫̙̗̬I͜N̯̥͓̳ ̢̩̳M̝͓͎̤͟Y͇̪̯̺ ̜̠̘CR̵̪͎̮̗͍̹̺E̹͍̫̣̤A͖̰̳̱͓ͅT̤̱̻̱̙̦̠I̥̤͖͡O͘N͏͓̳̟̜͚͕ ̛̥̞̥O͝F͘ ͕̞͖̘͓̥T͖̺̥͞HͅE̫̟̪ DE͉͙̤͓V̶̭̺̲Ị̶͎̥̺͚C̳̝̯͔E̮̩.͓͖̗̝̻͔̪ ̪T̩̙̹͇̙͖H͖̟̱̹̤E̤̬̟͕̬̕ D̳͉̩̳̬̺̘͢A̵̱͕̘͕̭͕͓R͍̭̹K̹̮̤N̦̦͞E̺̙͉̳̦̭S̮̣̲͇̤͓S̶͔…̣̣ ̯̲͈̹̝I̪̣̘̦̺̺T͏̘̞̱̖̙ C̩͍̙̟A̧̼̫͓̺̘L̵͔̱L̹̗̜̠̰̘̖Ȩ̘̦D̺͓͜ ̷O͈̙͓̬̰ͅỤ̬͚͚̝ͅT̜ ̲͚T̤̻͕̲͞ͅO͓̪̼̲̜͘ ̝̭̲̜U͈̟͖͘S͕̮̰ͅ.̳̝̩͎ ̳̦̻͠T͇͈̩͕̳ͅO̠̮̥̹͢ ̱̖D͘A̞͟R͓̖͍̪͎K̼̩͚͈̥,̖̮̤̩ ̙̗̳̞͖D̗̜̦̦̻A͙̝Ṛ̼͙̞͚ͅK̸̼͎͉͓͉̬E̺͕͞R҉͉̠̟̪̣ ̝̟̖S̕T͈̣̼͟IL̲̪͍͎̫Ļ̯.̙̻ͅ

 

 

“͏̖̼͙̥̦̲̠I̩̝̞ ̥̞̗T̵͔͇̬͔̺̩E̩͓͍̣͇͍S̶̜̭̗͇͙TE̴̜͉̼͖̪̙̻D̳̻̪̟͍͞ͅ ͘M̵͙͖̼Y͉̟̘ ͉̳͙M̕AC͍͓̰͍̣̩͞ͅH͎̥̦͔̥I̢̝̝̥̞̹̯̠N͉͕̳͍̗͜E̦͉͟.̦̤̬̘̪̠ ̛͕̼̼̘̳͙O҉͓̙͖̙͕ͅN̩̗͟L̸̬̖̗͚̳Ỵ̹̱̘͖ ͙͚̼̥͚O̬̣̯̰͚͖N̺̘͚̟̩͡Ç̞͉̭Ȩ̰̯̹͍͔̼̳.̥̲͚̬̣͜”̜̻͉̥̥̰͎

͕̭͔̩͇̯

 

I gulped. “And you fell?”

 

“̩Q̼̮̖̦̬U̮I̥T͝E̹ ͟ͅL̙̖IT̪͉̟̺̱̤̗Ḙ͖̣̟R̜̦̺̟͞A̙̻̬̹͖͢L͕̻LY̷͖̖̳.̢̜ ̫̼A̢̫̼ ̭̜͎͙͚S̢̲͕̦I̸̟̖͓N̮̭͈G̫L̻̜̬Ę ̪̳M̡̠̮̣̗̟͍O͏̺̠M̴Ę̬̬̪N̙̺̪̙͉Ṯ͍̰͈ OF̶͎̳̮ ͉̜͝C̹͇̣͍͉L҉U̦̙͘M͚̮͠S̬I͚̠͇̟͎ṈE̠Ṣ̭͓̖͓̝͎S͕͙̦͓̼̫͠,̛͕̻̦̥ ̩̗͎̬̩A̖̻͖N̡ ̜̻̠̞̫̠͡ER̵̯͈ͅR̯̳A͇N̢͚͖̟̹T̩̝̭̱ͅ B̹̣͔͇̪͙̣͢U̯͈̠͕͞T̷͇̤̖̰̭͔̤Ţ̞͍̳̫̠O̧͔̯Ṉ̰͇̩͔͕ ͚̝͔͇͔P̥͔̲̪̳U̶͔͉̝ͅS͕͖̳͎̟HE̲̝̠͈̜̝̼Ḓ,̳͖̫͔̦ ̜̮̕ͅA̸̞̰ͅN͓͇̝̦̯D̫ ̥̘͎̮͔̺M̻̣͍̤͚̯Y̼̖͖̰ ͏̺͍̣̞̘͖̟B͈̤E̶̳I͜N͚̟̭͚͠G҉̥̦͖̯̳̥ ̫̯͝ͅW̥̬͟A̕S̙͎̬̯͘ͅ ͇̤͎̥R̳̫̠̝͎̤I̜̻̥̥̩͖̰P̤̳̦̮̜P̷̣E͏̠͙̦͚͙̼͙D̫͉̬̩͟ ͚͘ͅI҉̤͇̮N̢̗T͍̪̹͔̹̦͠O̗̕ ̯AN͏͔ ̨͎

 

I͘N̰͟F̞̲̤̯͘Į̦͕Ṋ͕͈I͈͖̫͟Ṱ͖̞͙̯E̖̙͎̻̤̩ ͏͈͉̰̤̪̭A̝̗̹͓M̬̺O͇Ṵ̳̤N͉̤̦̮T̩͈̳͘ ̲̲̟̺ͅO̙͍̳̗F ̩̬S͓͕͇͎͇͇̳͠H̴͈̝̮ͅR̫̞͍̺ͅͅE̯D͔̯̙̝̭̬S͚̘̱͘.̻̜̝̳”̠̝ͅ

̦̜͇̣̘̗͠ ͚̜̯

̝̗̘̱ͅ

They floated listlessly into the air. It was kinda like watching someone lose artificial gravity in a sci-fi flick. They didn’t seem to notice or care.

 

“̩̹̖̗̠̘͢S̶A̝̮̗͘N̬̤͓̥̤̬͎̕S̗͜ T͔͎̟͝R̝̘̼̖I̩̗E̩͈̗͟D ̻̦̜̤͈̤͢S̕O̤̻̬ ͔̘̭͚̘͓̻Ḩ̬͎͙̟̙A̩͔͔̩͔R̯̰̯͍̟Ḓͅ ̗̫̠̹̮T͜Ǫ̥̭̪̱͇ ̪̠̬̩U͚͍̮̯̳̼͔N̬͕͖̳̤͈ͅD̝O͔̬͜ ͕̲͕ͅT̥H̛̹E̷͖ ̹̠̯̤̱̻͘D̤̬͔̱A̝̝͉͉M͏̯̼̩A̖͓͓͔̪̘ͅG̡͓̜E͇̘̭͕̜.͚ ̻̱͔͞A̛̩T̨̖̪̰ ̳͚L̢͔̥̣̺̞͚̥E̷͎̫A̙͕̫͇͖̬̣S͉̝̥̣ͅT̘̼̝̰͍͈̠͝,̡̳͈̥͍̙̠ ̺̬̬͔͕͉̯I͖̜̹̰͔͢N̮̫̳̻̩ T͖̣̣̘̰H̬͚̗͉̞̼ͅE̬͎̲̩ ̨̰̠̫̖̯͇͔T̴̤̘̰̘͙I̙̜̪͍̭̠M͏̳̙E̟̺̗͎ ̷̱͇̝̰̼H̺Ḙ̝̲̲͙̻̺ ̰̦͇͕CO̢̦̙͍U͉̲̗̥͓͢L͔̻̣̞̥̥D̛͓̖̟̲̹ͅ ̘̹̰̮R̵Ḙ̪͍͇M̴͎̗͎EM҉̤̹̤̪͍B̩̘̮̭̭̩E҉̜̝̫R̥.̜̖̬̦ ̳̲͍̺̗̼I̴̼ͅN͞ ͈T̶͕̥̹̘Ḫ̨̙͖͙̜͈̠E T̼̬I͎̖̫͜M̙̲͔̙̦̟̱Ę̭̟̩L̷͍̳I͇ͅN͖̙̥̻͓͎E̳͔͕̱͠S̠͡ ͉̳͔̗͚H͇̣E̷̪̠̟̹̟ ̴̗̦̗K͔͎N͔̥̫̺E̢̬͍̜̲W̯.̟̗͍ ̯

 

S̫̟̺̠͉̯̘O̶̲͈͈̠̳̗ͅ M̥̠͕̯̜͝A͕̫̫̬̭ͅN̦̭Y͚̹͉ ͔͘WĄ̗͙̞͉͖Y̺͎̳̠̬̜̱͠S̵͓̘̬̝ ͔ͅT̫̞̲̬H̺̞̮E̯̗̮̼ ̻͔͔͔̬̻͘U̠̰̖̬͇̭͈͞Ņ̪IV҉͖̳͔̝͙̹ͅE̠̙R͇͔͟S͚̥E͔̜̠̭̲ ̢̩̯H͖̥̙̱A͙D̲̺͔͉͚͈ ̝̬̭G̵̦O͎̼̮͖N͕̹̗͎̩͎̥͝E̮̤͈̩͈̠̬.̬͇̱͠ ̺̫͇̜̭͇̻A̞̖̯̹̗̻͉N̤̥̪D̞̖ ͓̱̝͙̖͖̝I̵̩̠͓̗ͅ ̦͙̞̜̣Ẉ̯̤̲̗̠̜A̡̜̠͚S͖̼̗ ̶̖̣̖̳A̢̬͓͎͍ ̮̬̘͙P̵̘̖ART͉̖̜̪̣ ͍͎̙̘͓O̝̩F̷̱͓̺̠̪̩ ̤̺̬̣̜N҉̩O̦̖̼̠͘ͅN̥Ę͎̯̱̝ͅ ͉̞̤̘̲̞O҉̦̱Fͅ ̰͟Ṭ̷̼͖̭͎̱̻H͔E͘M̖̲̮.̟̺̯ Y̞̻͎̖̜̘͡E̛̠̺T͙̟͎̜̩͟ͅ,̤ ͓̦͍̹̫͎̭I͍ ͖̙͚͔̤̪̖W͍͚̝A̮̮S͏̗̭̦̰̥͔ ̠͍̲̺̰͉̕I͠Ṉ͙͔͕͈̱̼͟C̤̺̮͔̰ĻU̞̼̹͙͙D̷͇̪E͔̞̥̱͎͕D̠̞̫̜̺ ̬͓̳͙̥̗͈͡Ḭ͓͡N̨ ̬A̙L̠̥̰̪̰̰L͍͎̯̭̩͖͢ ̷̩͖͇̠̟O̟͍͙F͉̱̭̜͖̟ ̜͚̲̖̯͙T͓̬͉̗̪͠H̘̘͎̟̦̲Ḛ͚͕̯̹M͖̭̻͓͍̳̘.̻͡”̪̘̗̤̱̞̕

 

 

_Right, those odd Grey Monster avatars. FUN values!_

 

“̩͝Y̫̰̹͈̰̥̪O͕̖͎̗̫͎̥͡U̢̮̱̭̦R̹͉ ̸S͕̦̝̣̙͔͢A̷̳̻̖N̦͝S̗̦̥͜,͚ ͇͔̹T̼̟H͈͚̻̗͢E̟ ̗̹͖̥̼͔̼͟S̶͔̙̝̙̠A͖͕̮̺͇̫͔N̝̪S̠̻͠ ̵̫̤̻̠T̲͉H̴A̼̯T͞ ͈͠S̵̠̳͎̞E͖̼͓̰N̴̺̺T̕ ̲͜Y̳͙̮̘͚̦O͕̪͖̰̺U͉͓̠͔̝ ̰͕̲̯T͉̲H͎A̵͔͎͕̳͇̻T̴̖̖͈̰̱̻ ͍̫M̻̗̩̬̞E̘̞̥͙S̗̝͎̬̘͖̞͘Ș͉͈̼͙̭͚A̲̠̯̳̺͢G̹̞̮̮͓̺̲E,̙̩̮̤̝͞ ̠H̸͚̤̬E͙͉ ̪͜CR͚̘E͕A̜̬̼̣̼̣T̨͎̹ͅE͏͇D͈̥͈̟͕ ̱͓̪A̪̱͝ ͙͙̼̮̼̫̦W̢̯̗̗E̮͇̮͈̘͓A̫̰̣̭̕K̺͜E̵R͕̰ ͉̫̘̱͟S̱͍̱E̡̲C̣̩͎̙͔͙̹O̬͍͈̭͔̗N̻͚͘D̼̩̼̻̝̝̫͜A̵̺͙͎̭̘͓R̰̮͓̜̖̳Y̴̹͚͉ L̶I̛̫̦N̲̼͕̭K̫̻̭̣̼̞.͏̲͉̟͙̻̮̫ ̥̫͖͖̭T̷̝H̜͕̘̹̙͈̫A̵̘̣̺T̵͇̥ ̯W̝͚͚̙ͅA̧̺̙̣S̢ ͝Ẹ̩̦̺̟͞N̸̮͇̰̥̖̥̭O̠̜̮U̶͙̫̩̫̫͔G̲̼̣̥̫͜H͜ ̴̠̮͖T̛O͍͚̬̫̟͙̘ ̡̫̰̘͖͉

 

P̳̜̖ͅR̮̣͇̘͎͚͔O͏̗͓ͅV̷̮̘̠̹͈ͅI͈̟DE͉̯͖̝͍̦ ̳̱̯A̦̗̭̳̤̘ ̭̜M͚̬̟͚͝E͍͔A̤̖̝̙̰̦ͅN̴̦̻̱S̺̘̙͉ ͉̻̺̜̪̭͘O̡͈̺̲͖̥͖F̬̗͡ ̥͔̝̻̦̫̘͝C͙̲̻ͅO̖̙͜ͅNT̼͉̥̭̫A̝ͅC̫̘̹̜̤͞T̹̗.̰͎͓̫ ̷A̛̖̙̲̯̯ M̸̠Ę͖̦A̸͉N͞S̪̟̥̬ ̰̙T͎͚̼͙̠̟O̜̗̠̣̦͖ ̛̤̥͈̬̟̹Ǫ̠̬F͞F̖͓͇̖̫͇ͅE̷̘̯R҉̰̮̗ ͓͚͍͎̻ͅY̤̯͖̭̭͉͡O͕̮͎͕͎̻͘U̹̼͔̭̜͈ ̷̫̬̝͓͕T̯̘͍HI͚͇̗͇͝S͖̜̬̫͉ ̪̝͔̭C̥H̡͇̘̲̫͕̣ͅA͈̙̱͝N̛C҉E̲̠.̹͍̮̥͝”͎̜̥̩

                                                   

 

They froze in mid-air and raised several index fingers

 

“̤Ḁ͍̖̫͎͖̞N̮̩̺̜̲̯ͅD͎,̩̥͇̲̻̘͕ ͎͙̰̮I̭̣̰̱̮ͅN͙͍̬ ͚̝̹̙ͅT̟̻͉̣̩̠͓H̻̬̗̻͍AT̫̫͈̪̖̼̬ ̰̮̤̻̹̭̘O̜̰̯̟͉N̠̼͍͈E̱ I̬̯̪̪͓͕̺N͈̳̟ͅST̟̦̭̠̼̘A͔̤̥ͅṈ̹̱̯͕̯̬C̳̲͙E͈͍̝̻͈̝̹,͈̜̦̤̺ ̞̗͕͕̥I̭͇͇N ̙T̻̼̩̭̝H̹̳̰̲͕A̱̣̳T̗̺̼͔ ̼̟͔̪̹͈ͅO̜̝̬̞̗͍NE͚ ͎͖̯H͖A̙͓̠̩̘P̱̬̹̱͕̝̗PE̜̠̗͓̙N̜̠̼̰̼͕ͅI͈N͚̣͚̘̬ͅG̬̪,̱͙̤̫̭ͅ ̪͔̺TḤ͔̙͈̳͉ͅE̲̭͎ ̱̝M̱̠̠̖̱̦ͅA͉̠͖̳̻̭͓C̝̦̬̞H̯͇I̗̗̭̲͉͕͚N̪̲Eͅ ̣̭W͙̰̞̙̮̟̲A͇̬̥͕S̳ ̟A̖͎̞̝͍̘̬C̜̻̜̙̫͓Ṯ̲̮̫̟͓̭I̼͎̖̯ͅV̗̖̝Ḛ̮͓̟͉.̜̬̩͇̱͖͉ ̰͈ͅI̮͓̜̘͈T ͇̜̫̯͖̬P̱̞U̮̮̤̩L̠͉̗͎̪L̠E̠D̼̹ ̝̘͍̠̗̭O̱͚̮̯̺͖͉Ṋ͖̗͍̬̝E̜ ̮̖̱̗B̯̠̫̮͙̥ḚI̹̱͉N͕͈͉͔̝̩̜G̙̜̯ ̼̫ͅO̪͙̫U͙̤Ṱ̭̼̮ ̗̲̝͖̣O̙̹̤F̯̙̞̩͈̳ A͉N̯ ̳͓̯

 

I͉͚N̦͉̼F̟̜I̹̜ͅN̖̝̝I͔͙̲̘̦͖̣T͓̠̞̜̝͙E͚ ̝͇͓̙̻A̳̮̳MOU͖N̼T̩̖̲̫͖̠̯ ̲͓̹̼O̺̮̤F̯ ͚͉B͓̺̤E̩͖̟̤͈͍I͈͔̻̖̝̞͖NG͚̩͇͈̞͓ͅS̟̥̳̺ ̜I̥̝N͙̰̩͎͈̥T̻̜̣̣̠O̜̦ ̞I͎͇̥̦T͖͖S̭̬͙̭̠͉ ̹̱̗̙̞ͅH̦̗̘͖̤OME͔͎̻̹̫ ̪̥U͕NI̺͍̻̖̯V̦̫E͎̮̘RS̲̲͍̯̟̳ͅE̝.̟̻̟̣̣͍̣ ̰̮̺̹͇͉͔B̜̲Y͓̫ ̥̩S͉̠̦̙̜H͖̪̺̺͇EE̺R̭̗͖͉ ̥Q̬U̪̻A͙̞̗̙̝̜̻NT̥̝͇U̦̙̦ͅͅM̠͇̬̦̘̪ͅ ̜͈M͈͕̰I̱̪̙̙̤R͕͉A͚͚͚͙̬̥CL͉E̼̲…̤͕̥͓̥̹”͍̪̙

 

All those fingers were pointed.

 

“̯͙̪Y͍̜̮̱̰͕̲O͖͉̟̯͈̥̤U̹̬̞̦͚.̠̤̰̭̞ ͇̲̝͙̙̜Y̖̗͙̰O̤̞̻̥U͖̬ ̝̼͖͚W̘̳͓EͅR͎͇̺̬̬E̝̦̗̙̥͖ͅ ̦̖T̪͚H̙̫͚̤̙E͓̘̤͕ ̟̝͓̯̬O̞̤̫̭̬̠̲NE̤ ̗̖̠TO ̗̻̬̭͈H̫͕̻A͇̖͈͕̝̫V̥̘̖̼̲Ẹ̮̠̤͎̩͇ ̗̦̫̠̩T͚͓̖̜H̺͇͎̘̳ͅE̯̰̳ͅI͍̯͓R̺̳͈͕̗̱̫ ̲̼̲͎͖͍CO̩̠͔N̗̦̠͖SC̬̦̞I̖̗̠̯̗̣O͇̳͎̗͚U̬͇̥͈̠S͍̝͍̩̞̤N̦E̠͓͍S̞̖̪̳̙S̖̝̙͇͍ͅ ̱̲̲̥T͚̰̝͓͕͓RA̦͓̘͇̦N͙S̼̞̙̖̖̝ͅF̯E̞͎̤̱̭͍̠R̦͙͓͈͈͇R̦̖E̪͖̹̪͎D̠̹̞̜͇̤.̱̜̖̤ ͓̠̙̖̖T̞̯͓̪͔H̰̘Ẹ̳ ̳̟̙̳̯͙͙O̫̱̹͔͙͇N͔̲̲͙͎̻E̞̠ ̙̟̲̱̱̖BEIN̰̱͇̻̮͔̹G͈͔ ͅT̖͙͔̥O E͍̰ND̲͕̤̭ ͇̗̙͈A̮ ̬͍̥̤̫̦̪CY̳͚͎CL̤E.̟ TH̹̘͕͇̹Ẹ͍͎͓͈̰̤ ̮̦̱ONE̻̩̥ ͍͉̦͓͉B̞͇̩̼̘̗̻E̺͈͓͖ͅI̙͚̩̻̟͔N̺G̰̙͙̰͎͇͔ ͓̗̠̤̫T͓̤͚̲O͖͎̼͈̩̣̻ ͓̤̯̳͚

 

Ḥ̩̪̺̖̻̬A̦̥͇V̙͚̯͍͍̭ͅE̦̘̰̖̯̞ ͇̖̫͉̞̺L̲̜̬O̺͙̩̖̙͈V̪̗ͅE͖̭̟D̠ ͇͎̦̗̱ͅA̗̺̹ND ̬͍͍L͇̼̩̖̦OS͈͍͚̤T̹̻͔̣̻̥ B͍U̖T̜̟̰̙̬̠ ̻̳̼ͅH̠̠͙̱͈͍̪A̟̥͔̹̥̱ͅV͓̣̬͓̭̯ͅI͓͙N̲̮͇̻͎G̪̦̠̙̙̟ ̠̪̩̟̰̜T̰͉̻͕̻͍ͅH͖̮͎͚E ͕̝C̻͈͇̣̗̺H͈͚͍̮͕̪A̗̺͉̗̞ͅN̫̱̗͇̟͈C̲͙͕̮͎̩E͍ ̩̞͇T̤̙O̩ ̤̯L͚̘̙O͍͈̲̜̰̣ͅV̻̜͓ͅE͎̺̩͕̝̲ ͓̭A̟G̗̻͕A̙I̳̮̱̹̞N.̣͎̱͈”̞̱̮̩͉̗̪

͙

 

I was on my back again from that bit of revelation. “Holy cow.”

 

“̞̹͎̞I̲ ̪̗͔W̜̮̞A͕̰̪S̳̜̭̲̥̬̙ ̞̥͓A̳͈͓̤̣S̺̳ ̜̥̬͖ͅST̬͚̘ͅR̝̙̹ͅU̳͚̭̙̼̤C̳K̩͕͓̲̦͈ ͔̟̭͓A̞͓͍̜͖̲S͉͎͖ ̹̠Y̻͉OU̻̝̣̺̠ ̰͚A̼͙͙̰̪̗͕R̳̤̮̟̜̺̭E͉ ̼̰̭̼̲̜N̤͓O̞W͉̪̭̦͉.̖̤”

 

“I bet. Something new and weird.”

 

They nodded silently and floated back down to the ‘ground’.

 

“Alright, third question.”

 

“͍̜̬̟A͓̖̙͕̰̜S̗̜̳̘K̟ ̮A̼̗̳̩̬W̘̮̲̺A̫Y͍̺̳̫. ͔I͚̦̥͙̮ ̭͖̗̜͔̫ͅA̮̰̬̱͉̞Mͅ ̲Q̟̺̩͔̖̘U̙̟̟̤ͅI̤T̲͎͚̘͈͉̮E͍̠̲̺̞…̜ ͇̲̞͎H̬̭͖͖͍͖AP̲̼͖̣P̻͇̟Y͈ ̞T̜̺̲͇̬̦O̯ ͈͚͎̣͇B̰E͕̠ ̼̞̦͍̪̟̼Ḛ̪̤̟̖̟̼D̘U̮C͓̳͙͉͚̝̞AT̼̝̲̬͓̹ͅI̹͔̖NG͎ ͔͙A̗G̳͓̗̭AI̜̳͇͓͔̥N͔̘̦͎̩̦̲.͍̠̥̥”

 

I twiddled my thumbs. “Who… what is that other Being?”

 

They stopped completely. Every bit of them went still. Save for their eyes.

 

Those eyes grew so large as to envelop their face.

 

“Wrong que-?”

 

The Void-Being I had been calmly talking with went to their gargantuan form once more and did their best Omega-Flowey impersonation by getting as far up into my face as physically possible. And then some.

 

**_“͖̝̩D̗̘͇̘̠O̖̱̺̭ ̺͕͓̲ͅN̻̳̻O̪͍̮̜̳͓̪T̝̲͓̞ ̟S̮̮͕̙̼̳P̣ͅE͈̹A͇K͕͔̫̲ ̼͙O͓͓F ̟I̲̥T̺͓̙͚̤ͅ. ̙̟D͕O̲̪͚͓ ͚N̲͍̫̣O̥̯ͅT̼̼͈̬̙ T̳̬̝̹̥H͓̭̭̤̝ͅI̦̳̤Ṇ͉̳̗̻̫̯K̝̜͍ ̙̺̝O̖F͖̟ ̖̮I̦͖̜̝Ṯ͉ͅ.̣͔̦̦̰̟ͅ ̫̫̝̝B̞͇̱͍̲O̦Ṱ̟̣̖̫ͅH̠̳͍̻̩̲ ̥͈̯̝̺̞͖A̖̞͈̞̹̘CT̺ͅI̥͍̦͈͓̗O̟̬N͙͓̼͖̭̖ͅS̤̬̣͈̼̜͉ ̹̲̣̰G̭I̺̗̞̬͎̞VE͖̘ͅ ̯I̺̪͖͇̠̯̬T̮̺̣͙͉ ̗̺̟̯̪͚̘P̹̯̘O͎̱̯͎͎̮W̼̳̩̻̺E͖̮̘͕R̺̼̰̗͖.͕͖̣̩ͅ ̥̳̪̙͈̞̼AN̹̥̻̩̖̲D̝̹ ̣I̗̝̱̱͈̟̫T̼̰̩̰̫̝̞ ̬̘͈̰̪̱H͔͕A̱̳̱̹͖̥S̮ ̱̦̼̖̣̻̮A̦L̹̯̟̞̜̲R͓͇̜͓E͙̫̗̰͈̻̣A͇͔Ḓ̹̥͖̙̤̠Y̮̮͓͍̗ ͅG͈͓A̜͖̮̩I̝̼̭̦N̫͍̠̰̣̣̜E͉̪͍͍̠͍D ̤̭̟S̹̤̘̖O ͍M̪̣̤̩̫̬͔U̙̣̜͔̯̠CH͓̝͈͈̰̳ͅ F͖̦͔͍͔R̞͍̘̤͎O̪͉͍͍̰̥̹M̠̘̘̣̼̠͇ ̭͔͙͉_**

 

**_Y̲̭̗͚͔O͎̜̟U͍R̰̺ͅ ͙̪̘͈͖̫UN̲̹I̞̫V̠ER͍̭͇̟S͔͉̦̯E͙̦̟̤ͅ.͔ ͕̳̱͔̼̼̤Y͚͎̗̜̮̪O̦U͓̥̯̠̦͓R̦̳ ̝C̬͚̝O̼̻̟̘̬N͎NE̝̼̙̖C̦̥̞ͅT̮̙̗̦͕̱I̩̩̤O͎N͎̦͉̭̦ ̣͖W͙̩̫I̬̦̞L͈͓̩͎̬̜L̲̮̤̩͎ ̹̮̰̺͓L̦̹͉̤͚ͅE̺̟̰̭̫̫A̘̯̪̯̩D ̘̲̝̫͚I̤̖̘͉̹T̖̹̹̭̱ ̗͚̯̭̦͕ͅṰ̱̤̫̖O͖̥̖̲̬͈̤ ͔͓̣̳̭A̜͇ ͍̬S̞̼T̖̼̮̠̩͇̳R̖͚E͖̘̻̟̥̰̻N̠G͎T̳̥̼̼̰̬̼H ͖̱̫̰̝I̼͙̱̫M͎̭̟̯M̪̗̭̣̲̦ͅE̬̪̫̱A̝̞͉̟̗̯͓SU̮̞͚̞R͓̪̲̖̦̯A̫B͖̣Ḽ̰̪̼͍̪̠E̝͉̠.̖̭”_ **

 

I pressed into the ground in the face of the… face. Their features had shifted wildly in their warning. Not even remotely close to the faces any fan had been familiar with.

 

It was equal parts fear and anger incarnate.

 

“....Got it.” I answered meekly.

 

They stared down for a moment before they blinked out of existence again.

 

“Wait, I-”

 

“̭̤̤̖I̻ D͙̬̹O̩͇͇͇̼͎ͅ ͚Ṇ̲OͅT̖̥̼͇͈ ̤̥͙̳̲͔̜A̞̤͉̞P̫̟͚̥̟̜O̩L̠̺͓͔̺O͍̗̯͎G̻̥̞I̜͚̳̼̖̱Z̩̗͓E̲̙͕̺ F̣̳̲O̘̯Ṛ M̭̹̝̯͚Y ̞̮͉͔ͅR̲̝E̙Ạ̫̠̺̹CT̤̝I̟̩̤̹ON.̲ ͖I̙̜͕̱̘̯F̯̮͖͔̣ Ḭ͖̹̼T͎̥̟͔̹̞ ̝̭̼͙H͖͇̠͔̥A͕̠̹̖̠̮̦S̜̣͎̮̳̠ ̙̮̟͎̫͙C̱͇̪͔͖͚̞O̘̘̹͇̭N̮T̺̼̪A͈̳̪̳̺̪C͍̯͚͚TE̤̱͙͕̳̭̘D͕͖̭ ͓̲Y̞̭̜O̱̻̩͈̪U̘,̝̹̪ ͖͕̖ͅTH̘̯̩̭E͈̖̣̝̥͙̩N̩̳̘̠̠ Y͓̥͍O̩͕̦U͇ ͎̼̯̬ͅAR̮͉̥̰͎E̲͉͉͎̤͖ Ḁ̦͍͓̳̜͈L̹̼͎͚̫R̝̠̞̻̱ẸͅḀ̰D͇Y̭ A͈̤̰̬̫͎ ̮̞̟ͅT̲͖̙͚̮A̪̳̰̪̦R͈̭̝G͖͙̥̪ET̪̯̳̻̱̦̖.̯̤̪̤̙ͅ ͖̻̤̳͕L̺̣IK̪͖̥E̟̫L͙̜͕̖͉̹͈Y͕̲̞͈̦ ̯̥̞F͈̣͕͇O̥̝̬͚R͇͍̩̭ ̹̰ͅT͎͕̠̤͉Ḥ̥̟̖̞͕͓E̹̭̤̞̱ S̱̜̬̫A̗͓̯M̭͉̙͎̹E̩͖̰̣̺

 

G͍̗̱͖̻IF̰̦̣̲͕͚̳T͇͔͖͉ͅ ̯T̲̠̙H̳̩͔̞A̺̤̜T̹̯͍̼ ͍̝̲̳H̝̳̖̯͎A̹͔̱̱̠S̫̬̹͇̲̯͈ ̱B̙̳̘̣̜͈E̗̪͙̫̯E̹N ͕͇̹G̥̺̟ͅR̼̭̝A͉̞N̩̺T͚͕̳͖͍E͇͎D̗̳̫̘̝͈ ͓̼̻ͅT̠̗O͉ Y̗͓͎̖̞O̗͖Ṳ̰͍ͅ.̟͍”̩̭̹͖̼̙̳

 

“Greeeeaaat.” I patted my chest to get my dream-heart back into normal pulse rate levels.

 

“̜̟̠I̬̥̣̟̳ ͔͔̫̻W̙͕̥I̝͔͎̮L͚̥ͅL̖ ̲̖L̘̯ET͚̰̻ ̠͖̪̻Y͉̞͔O̹U̺̩̥͚̥̞ ͔̙͉͔R̖̜͚͍̻̠E̱̱S͖̥͙͕̦T ̫̤̱̱N̪̝̻O̻̙͎W̤̬̖̯.̟̞̜ P͈R̮͓̘͈̰͕̗E̙̳̖P̮̻̼̪̫A͚̺̱͔̜R̯̻͚̜̫͍̖E̻ ̗̹̩͍̗̗̖Y͈͇̗̮͈͈̤O͔̟͖̮̲U̜̻R̖̘S̘̲͓E̥L͕F̱. ̺͕̦̟̭͓A̗͍̖̰̖͚̪N̼̠̯͚D̖ ͉̰͍̪͕B̺̙̰̙͈͍͉E͍WA̝̲̰R̮̯E̥ ͙̹͚̮͓T͙̖H̺͈̞̝̤E̞͔̺̩̺̖ ̤N͍̖̰U̥MB̭̥͇̳̭E̟͚̘ͅR͉̠̮.”̦̘͖͔͍”

 

“Be-what?”

 

The darkness overtook me and I slipped into a far more functional sleep.

 

\---

 

*DING DONG!*

 

I hopped out of my seat and opened the door.

 

“larry, hi.”

 

“Yeah, hi. Anon.”

 

I ushered her inside. “So.”

 

“So.”

 

The awkwardness of the room increased a thousandfold.

 

“larry, I’m serious, you’re gonna see something _wild_ tonight.”

 

larry definitely looked like she doubted me. “Sure. I’m keeping an eye on you.”

 

I gave a nod to that. “Fair enough.”

 

I ordered us a couple pizzas. While we waited, I kept going through my stuff to try and figure out what to bring.  
  
“I’m gonna try to see if I can sneak in a backpack. Bring a whole lotta little knick knacks and things. Maybe my laptop-”

 

“You… you can’t be serious about all this!”

 

I flinched. “larry, I’ve been setting things up for a month! You even said-”

 

“And I regret it! You’ve gone…” larry rubbed her forehead. “Look. If this.. if this doesn’t ‘happen’, will you promise to see someone? This isn’t healthy!””

 

“larry, it’s real. Very real. But yeah, okay. If it turns out that I imagined or dreamed the whole thing and the fact that my computer continues to show off the zeros and nines is just a virus or something? I’ll see a psychologist.”

 

That seemed to have put larry into a better mood. “Thanks.”

 

“And just in case it’s real…”

 

“Underwear.”

 

“What?”

 

“Underwear. Clothes. Stuff you’d NEED, not want. Dumbass. Haven’t you ever gone on a trip?”

 

I shook my head. “Not in a while. Aside from… OH! Right I need to tell you!”

 

I regaled larry with the happenings in the Void. Her expression went from disbelieving to incredulous. We had to stop mid-story to pay for the pizza. When I finally finished, larry looped back around to disbelieving.  


“One, if this is all some mind-thing, this is the most in-depth psychotic break I’ve ever seen.Two, I told you that… ugh, why am I joining this!”

 

I grinned trollishly. “Because you are starting to believe me?”

 

“No, because you’re drawing me into your insanity and I hate you for it.”

 

I chuckled over my pizza slice.

 

“Ugh this is just…”

 

“Weird? Unbelievable? Awesome?”

 

“Somewhere in there.”

 

I laughed again. “Yeah, I suppose.”

 

We swapped theories late into the night. larry kept giving me hints towards her not wanting to believe what I was saying but she stayed anyways.

 

Close to midnight I yawned widely. “Welp. Time to snooze.”

 

larry crossed her arms and looked away from me.

 

“Gonna keep an eye on me then?”

 

“Damn straight.”

 

“Cool.” I snapped my fingers and held up my phone. “Gonna take this with me. Who knows? Might be able to keep connected. Wouldn’t that be cool?”

 

larry looked back at me and glared. “I thought you said you were going to have a phone over there. As in that’s how you’re gonna do the whole shift-over thing.”

 

“Yeah that one _and_ this one. One to get over and one to try and keep contact. Genius! Maybe!”

 

larry just rolled her eyes.

 

“Fine fine I’m going to bed.”

 

I headed to my bedroom, gripped my backpack and tried to will myself to sleep. I heard larry come into the room.

 

I focused.

 

I called.

 

I-

 

\---

 

“H̭E͈͎̫L̩̺̞̞̟͈͙ḶͅO̻̝̰̫͔̙ ̘̯͎͚A̳̱͎G̱A̺̳̝̠͈I̲̟̬͎͉N̤͖̜̳̠̭ ̲̞̯̦H̝͈̳̥U͉̲̞M̳̠͕A̺N̠̙̘̦̮̙.̮̲͎̠”̠̞̣̙̙̙̮

 

“Hey there.”

 

I grinned up at the floating Void-Being. “I’m ready!”

 

“͕̜̯͈͙͚I C̯͇̘A̮N ̬̹̺͔̮T̝͇E̻̜͕̟L͍͔͎̥L͚̰.̥”̬̯͉̭ͅͅ

 

My heart was practically buzzing. “Where am I going to land? Will it be in a weird spot? Ohmygosh will I be anywhere near anyone?”

 

They waved me down. “̹̼C͙̥̺͇A͎̺L͈̖͈͕̤M͖͙̖̩̻̬ ͉͇̮Y̫͙̥O͉̗̞̫ṴR̖Ș̼ͅE͔͚̤L͚͇͍̮͙F͕̲̤͇̥.̭̞ ͍̖̣̞I̲̪̘ ͎͚͚D̳͔̳͎O̝͓͈̰̙͍̘ ̲̥̠̼̣N̯OTͅ ̫̱̝̱K̰̰̠͍͎̭̠NO̫̯͓̜W͓͙.̫̟̭͙̭̣̤ ͓̫͍͎I ̩̹̝̩͍A͈̲̦̺̜M̻̖̩͇̰͓̮ ̰S̯̫͓̹̠̻O̱̠͕R͍R̲̣͇̠͔̲Y̹͎̫͓.͉͍̙̫̩̣”͕

 

“Nah don’t be, this means it’s a surprise! Oh man oh man oh man I’m going back!”

 

I paced all over. Heck, I even figured out how to do that mid-air walk thing that the Void-Being had done.

 

“I’ve got everything as set up as I can back home.” I ran my fingers through my hair. “Will the folks on the other side be okay with me returning?”

 

“̠̫͔ͅI̝͔̗̯ ̞̦͈͇̣͇͕A͔̙̬͔͔͇M͈̮̜ ̗̼͔̝C̥͍̰͚̫̭̳E̙R̘̟̪T͍̜͚͉̲̹̘AI̦̮̠͔N ̘̱O̳̹̝̝̩͚ͅF ͎͇̳I̙͖̞̳̭̘T̤̣̳̦͓̬̜.̣̬”͓̹͖̫̯͕

 

I breathed a sigh of relief and ‘floated’ back down to where the Void-Being waited.

 

They held out a hand, closed it for a moment, then opened it up again to show the phone.

 

It took me a moment but when I finally calmed down? I noticed that the Void-being looked more… solid? Stable? Than they had before. I opened my mouth to comment, but I was cut off.

 

“͎̱T̥͎̖̫̣̲̻A̘̫̟͔̗K͎̯̙̥̫E̬̣ ̝̮͍̹̘̝̪I͙̖T̼̥͙͍͇̣̻ ̝̗̬͖̖̦A̟ND͔̺͈͚̳͉ ̤̫̗̰͈Y̦O͉̺͙U̝̗͚ W̘̺͓̘͇͇I̮L̖̲̲̦͔̜̠L̘̰̙͍͚ ̲̥̩B͎͚̭͉̬̥͕E͓̭̳͎ B͍̜͉AC̻͕͉̮͉̺̱K̹̗͉̠ ̺̝T̤̝͚̗͚̗̟O̙͖̮ ̻͎T͚̗̻͚͇͇HE̩̗͓̤̼͉ͅ ̟̲W͕͎̩̫O̩R̲̳̫̮L̹̱̟̰͓D̠̭̖ͅ ͉͙͚I̝̠̠̻͈ ̭MI̟̲̤S̹̝͕ͅȘ̜̞̦͚̖͍.̞̯̥̙”̲̯̻

 

I reached out. My hand shook as I got closer to the device.

 

_Okay. This is happening. This is happening!_

 

My fingertips were an inch away when a great red-black _thing_ shot out from the ‘floor’ beneath us.

 

Ȁ̃h͌̓ͣ̊̀̋̚ ̾̅ͩaͧhͮ̃ ̽͋̈́ā͊͑ͪh͛.ͯ̾ͯͧ̐̚ ̅̚N͑̆ͥot ͒͋͆̽̋̑̾q͒ͧ̈u͂ͫ̾̽̀͗ͩitͨͦ̆̾́̂́e͛̂̇ͫ ͥ̈́ͣ̇ͥy̿ͮ̎ͭ͗̓̉ē̉t͐̇,ͩ̾̿ ̔̍I̎͋ ̽͋̈͒͑͌t̑̄ͮ͑́̿̅hͮǐͯͪ̔̽̿̂n̎͐k̓͛̔̃ͤ̆.ͩ̾.̃͑͛ͣ.̔ͧ̆͊

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a doozy to write, if just cause of the sheer Void-text. SPEAKING OF!
> 
> Here ya go folks! [ Void Text Transcript!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11364408/chapters/25439508)
> 
> For the folks that have difficulty reading the stuff :P
> 
> Also? Liatai's Gaster-OC-Ask-Me Tumbler [ Ask the Living Core. ](https://askthelivingcore.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks to Liatai and Michelle to continuing to be the most awesome beta-reader people! Thank you!


	6. Crudballs, This Thing...

“What, are you kidd-” My mouth was snapped shut again and I was pushed over backwards by the unseen second Void-Being. 

 

No̍ͣͧ̉̌̎w̾͛̉̀ ̄̏ͭ̈ͪ̒c̏̓ͦ̽̉aͬͦlͩͪmͤͤ̌ ͊̾̉͒ͩͣ̓yͮoű̓̅͊͆̚r̊s̓̈́͆̂ͧͤͣe̓̿lfͯͫ͊̓.̈̈́͊͆ ́̄̇Ÿͯ̓͆o͑u̔̈̍ ́ͧ̋́͊r͒͊͊͒ͦ̀̚ẻ̄͐̉̐äͩͥ̉̃̓l͒͑l͐̐̅y̓ ͥ͋̈́ͭn̋ẽ̊ͣ͑̇͋eͯͨͯ̒ͬd̒̀ ͑ͧͨ͌͆̎t͆̽̏o̾͐͐ͤ ̅t̾͊ͣͭ͂͒̈hͫ̿i̇͌͋͗ͬ̋nkͩ͒ ͮͣ̈́ͬ̊mͩͫ̉ͦyͥ̍̿̾ ͫ̽ͨ͑̈́͑̆ch͂͐͐̅ͤ͑ͥoͥͪͦ̽͐i͒c͛̑ͪẻ͒͂͋̍ ͭ͆o͒̅̌̓ͥ̈vͧͦerͬ̈́̆̐ͤ̽.̄̓̈́̆

 

I heard several snaps and felt my jaw loosen.

 

“Bullcrap I do!” I scrambled to my feet and glared up of the shifting dark-red mass. “Why the hell would I want to RESET? They’ve got their happy ending!”

 

B̽ͨ̈́uͪ͋t͋̅̑ ̓͑̆ͤt̔̌̊hͥ͗eͩͤ̅̚yͧ̊͐̃̄ͤ ͌̃̿a̔͌̏͑ͭ̓̀t̔t͛ͮ́ͦ̀̏aͤ͗i͆͌ͮ̈͐̋͌n͛̚e͂͑ͤ̃d͆̍͌ͩ̈̈ ͣ̅ͩ̒̿̍t̍͒̂̂ͤh̄e̋̉̑ĩ̒̓̅ͤr͐̎͆̅͂̚ ̌̇ͮhͦ̀̃̀ǎ͑pp̄ͣ̔̇i̓̿ͫ̒ͨ̓nͪ̏́ͥ̎ͥͫes͒̃͂̒̅ͬ̈́s̏ ̊̾̍̏̆w̏͋͊̋ͭ̊ͥiͧ̈ͥ̀̇ͧ̆t̔͐̽̉̐ͭh̽̋̊̓o͂̎̈́͊̉̽̐ǔͤ̔ͦͨͯ̀t ͫÿ́̉õͣ́̿u͛.ͧ̇̊̑͑

 

“Again, BULL! I helped them get out!”

 

An̍d ͩt͌̆̍̚h͂͆͒̂e͆̐͛̂͆̓͂y̽ͧ͒̅ͬ̚ l̋ͯͥǐͥ͛̓̑̒͒v͛eͪ͗͗̐̇̒d̊̊ͧ̑̿ ͊̀w͆i͐ͨ̆̂tho̚útͮ̉ ̀̂y̔ͧo͋ü͗͛ͪ.ͬ͆̑̇̔

 

Right as I was about to argue again my voice was caught in my throat. Quite literally, it was stopped halfway up my throat.

 

T̊̅ͭͯh̋͂ͧeͮ̽ͩ̚ ͊̋̏ͮ̚chͥ̐oͪ̃ͤ͐̎̓ĭ͐ͫͭ̐cͩ̉̒ͯ̔̔e͗͒͑̓͊͌́ ́̆͋ͬͥ̒i̾sͯ̈́ ̋̎̈́ṡ̎̐ͮtͣ̅̌̄̈́ĩͥl͛͌̿͐̚l ̉͌ͣͪh͌̍̊eͪ̈͂řͣͩ̒è͆́̿̆,̆̽ ͆̑ͤ̚y̍́͂͋̐̀̈́ȏ̉̈́̔̎u͌͋͑̊͋͆ ͯͫͮ͐̅k̽͑ͮ̎n̈̂̍͊̆o̓̆wͨͬ.̒ͯ

 

“T͈͙̤͈̻H̬̞̖̞EY ͔̹̺͍͓H͕̼̟A͓̹͓V͓͚̥E̩̝̬̬ ̝̪̻̪͙̻̠M͈͕̠̖A̠͕̬͔̬ͅD̗̼͕͉̼E͓̘̹͉̮ ̪̳̭̘̜̺ͅT͍̹H̗̘̬̣̘̮EI̺̞̤R̺̦̭̟̪̖ ̻̟͖̼̹D̞͖͙E̱̗C̮̪̹̘̺̗I̟̺̫̙̠S͍̟͔I̯̼͍̝̻O̤̘̫̺̦͎N̝̭ ̬̻Q̟̰U̘͎͚͙̟̖I̳̻T͓̱̦͍̱ͅE̪͖̗̟̖͇̘ ͕̯̺ͅCL̦E͚̝̗̘͎͙Ḁ̣̲R̪!͉̘”͉̹ͅ 

 

The Grey Being formed from the darkness in front of me. Multiple arms were outstretched to defend me from the Dark Red Mass.

 

“̭L̯̖E̬̞A̯̣̳̪̜̞V̯̘̮̞͓͍͕E ͖̤T̹H̯̺̪̩͚̩̬E͚̠͍̩̹̙M̝̘͖̦͉̭ ͇͉̭͙̦̺̦B̬̺̺̗E.̦̬̭͙”̳̮

 

 

A̔̽hͫ ͭỹ̽̓ͭ̒ͨes̊ͤ̉̿̆ͪ,̔ t̂ͮ̓ͬ̋̉̐ȟe ͥ̇̀̇͛F̓̇õ̿̽ͦ̀rͪ̆gͤ͆̋͗otͮ̋̀tͥ̄̇ͨͣě̌́̓n̉ͮͮ ͒ͯ͑C̐̾̾̓̾o͌n̔ͮ̈͋ͪ͋͂gͫ͋lͧ̍̏̑o̅͋mͥ̂́ͫ̏́ē̐͋͒̄r͗ͤat̏͊͌ͮe.ͮ̅ ͧ̏ͦ̇ͮTh̉̑ͬe̅ͪ͆ͩ ̓͑̇o̐̚n͛̆̊̇e ̾͑w̉ͧ͗ͫ͆̀h̓o̿͆̈́͐̒ ͭp̆̎̅ͦl̿ͯͤaͯyͣ̋̄̎́ͫ̽e͐͋ͫ̈̆̈́̈́d̀̀͐ͤ̚ ͯ̓̌̇ͮ̋ͪw̿̑̔̾̔̚iͤͦtͪͮ̐̇̿hͦͯ̎̈ͫ̚ ̂tͩͨ̆̇ͣhͫ͛ͭͮͣ͌e̅̇͒ͧ̆ V̐̈ͩͣoͥ̉i̊̿ͮ̓̂͊dͥ͆͛̍͐ ͒͐̈́̈͂a̽ͫ̄̊̿ͯñ̌̿d ̓̅̇ͫͤ̿̚s͌ͬͯͤ͗ͭ͑u͋ͫ̇ċ͌̂̌ͣ͋c̄̋ͮ̿̉u͛̑͂m̓̅̏̾ͥ͋̚b͒͐̌̅̄ed̀.͋̒͑̾ͪͪ

 

I could hear the multiple limbs of the Grey Being tense up. It was like hearing television static being crumpled up into a ball. With a blender.

 

Ǐ͒̎̉ͪ̈ ͊̈ͩ̌͑͌wͦͧ̊̉̆̃ͫoͤͮ̌̇ͮn̓̓d̓͋̄e͋rͥ̽ whͥy ͪ͊̿̍̿ͯ̏y̎ͪ͂͑o͛̄̄uͭ͛ ͬͨ́̃̏͋̎h̃͂̿ȁ̃̒̔̂̀ve͌͌ͭ͆̎ ̀ͯͭd̾e͂͐ͪͣcid͒̈́eͫͣdͫ̋̽̊ ͬ͋ͮͨtͭoͭ̐̋̀͊ ͤ̉h͑̎̋̈̓eͯ͂̾͑lͫ͊ͦ̉p͛ͥ̊̏̑ ̈̎̽͋ͨt̉͊ͥ̂he͑͑ͭm̏̇ͨ̍̀.̋ ͮ̉̊S͌͛͆̉̄͊u̓̽̄̂ͥͦ͂rel͊̆͆ẙ̈́ͫ̑ ͬoͯuͬ͌̄̄͑ͥͩt ̓͋ō̓ͬ̈́f͌̅ͪ ̒ͮ̐̃t͆͌̏̔͑h͑̇̅ͥ̽ͥ͐é͊ͤ̇ͨ ̐̽̂͐̄̃ǵo̽ͧ̓̑͋̓̇o͋̉̆d̚nͩͮͩ͌ͬĕ͑͂ͤ̽s͒͑͗͂ͦ̚s o̽͗̈́̇͌f̆̈́ ͊̈́̂͂ͯ̚y̒͒͌͌ͩo̔̋ŭ͗ͥrͧ̉͗̈ͧ̌͗ m̈̂͆u̎̂̿ͫ̚l̂̽̑͒̔̓ͣt̑ĩͦ͗ͤpͤ̄ͦlͪ͛͐eͦ͗ͩ ͫ͑ͧ͂͋͒hͬ͑̒e̅̉͌̉̅á͌͑͆́́r̐t̅͛͐̀ͯ̊s͂ͩ́ͪ̒ͯ.ͨ̇ͩ̽͗̀̂

 

The Dark Red Mass slithered around me. Multiple Masses slithered rather. And just as many Grey Beings materialized to intercept them. 

 

Aͪ̅̒͐̓ͣͧhh̓̐̾̐͒̀h̓̊ͭ́,̊̅̑̾ͣ I ̓ͫ͋̔k̔ͬ̊̂n̏̉̊̾o͋̊ͪ͋wͣ̿͆̑̓ͨ͂. Y̋̚oͣ̐̐̂uͯ͒͌ͣͮ ͬf͆ê͐͐l̈́͋͌̾̐̂̄t͗̍ ̌̂ͧ͒͑ͧthe͆̄iͣͪͦ̄ͭ̉̊r̎̓̓ ͂͑ͭͧl̆̒̏͑͆ͩ̚i̓̀̊̎̆nkͣ̉ͫ̏̓.ͪ Yo͗̓ͨ̈́uͪ͑ͬ͂̚ ͋w̓̍͗ͣͧ͂̆anͩ͂̒̓͊͗t̽̑͊̔͐ t̓ͬ̊ͤó̾ jȏͫi͛ͭͬ̽̉ͥ̃n̏̄ ̽tͨ̉̾̅ͪh͌͆emͥ̓ͬͬͮ̋ͮ.̐̌ Òͦͤͪh̓͋ͫͧ̊̐̾h̑ͬ̂…͊͂̈́̐̂̒̈ ̾̈͊̉̊̏y̐͛o̐u̽ͭͨ̚ ͤ̋w̃ͫ̒̅͋̈anͮ̆̆tͫ̑̈́͋̎ ͯ͑̓̓̚t̄͊ͩ̈́̇óͬͥͧ ̿rẽ͒̃ͥpl̾acͦe͛̅̇ͨͩͬ ť͑̅̏́͗̂he̐̃ͧͦ̚m͒̑̑̋.͋̇ͧͬ

 

“W̬E̪̭̟͙̮ͅ ͕̜̦͎W̼̙O͇̝UḺ̤̣̹̞̯ͅD͚̗̭ ̦͚̥N͇̖̲͚-̺”̝̝̲̘̻̘

 

 

I͆̌͒̒̌̚t ͧ̈̊͋̆ͦc̏ͣ͂͐rö͐͊̀ͧ͛̽sse̓͂ͨͦ́̋ͨd yͩͮ͆̊͆̾o̎ͬ̆ͬ̍ű͋̒rͧͧ̎ͦ͋ ̈́̾̊̌̋ͧmͯ̄̓ͪ̏îͭ̈́ͫ̓̈̇n͐ͬ͗ͦ̈͒d̉ͫ̓.̾̃̓̃ ͆ͮ̐ͦAh̓̿̄̽ͦ̅ ̊̉̊sͮ͌̅̊ͨ͂uͣ͋̄ͨ̎̒̓c̈ͧͭ̌ͤ̒̆h ǎͫ ̌ͨ͗ͨl̿̋ȍ͛̽̆͒̈́ve̊̈l͂ͮ̃͐ͭ́yͧͪ͑͌ͭͦ̃,̄ͫ̃͗̔͐ ͌ͥ̆́d̑̂͐̀̆̈́ī̋̔͒͗̋̂f̐ͩ̏̋f̊̒̚ïc̈́͗̽̿ű̆̈́ͥ̄l̃̉͋̇ͪt̄͂̋ ̎̄cͣ̓̚hoͨͨi̔̑c̄͗͒̉ͦͧě. ͧ̈́̉̿̄͗İ͒͆t ͮͮ͋wͮͨ̿ͯ̒oͥ̿̒ͨͮ͗uͦld̾ͯ̊͗̚ ̒̄̓̉ͦ̀hͣ̊͌̎ȧ̿̀̓ͦ͗v͒ȅ͗ͯͦ ̏ͥͨ͋bee̾̾̃̒̊ͧnͨ̋ ͗̽̃̒ͯͭs̏͑o͆ͮͨͮ̐ ̈e̽̊͒a̒̀ͬsͣy ͊͗ͣ̈̓ͭͤf̋ͯͥͦ̎̊őr͊ ̊̽̈̓̒you.̏

 

I tried to keep focus on whichever Mass spoke. But considering that they seemed to switch between focus on bodies as gamer would switch between weapons it was pretty difficult. Instead I focused in on the nearest Grey Being.

 

“Is that even a thing?” I asked of them. Their head dipped slightly.

 

“͚̘͕̬I͓T̥̦̭͖̱ I̬̟͖S͙͍̜̖̯͇.͔̫̯̙͈̣ ͕TḤ̹E̼̞̞͎̱̤̥ E̞͚͖̖̬ͅAS̗̖̤Ḛ̻̣͙͙̘ ͇O̜̙͉̞̟F͍͔̼̟̥ ̩͖̖W͈͉HI̻̲̻ͅC̱̟H̤͙͖̜͎̥͍ ͚͔̤̥̪̪T͎̺̻̣Ḫ̩E̪͍͚͓͉Y̺͍̰̻͖͚͙ ̩͖͈S̳͉͙̣̝̠͖PE̫̻̥̬̬A̬K͔͉̣̰͕ ̘̝IS͕̝͓̪ ͈̟G̞̲̯̬̮R̲E̘̹̻͔̝ḀT̺̫͕̼L͓͙Y̩̦̰ ̺͓̯͉E͕͉̜͍X̮̱A̠̙͓̬̬͕ͅG͍̩͕͇G̬̪͎E͕͉̰̫̪̝̦R͔͓̥͙̳̤A̯̳T̺͖E̱̼̥D̠͉̟̱̤̞̯,̗̦͓͓͍̪̦ B͖̤̠U̪͕T̰̥̫̠ ͎̺IT͉̤̹̬̘ ̠̥̮W̰͈ͅͅA͎͓̦͔͉̺̩S̖̘̱ ̼̩̙̠̠P̤̫͖O̟͈̤͖̺̙̩Ș̜̰S͎͔I͎̖B̫̬̯̭̦̫̠L͙̰͍̥̙̭͈E̹̙͚̗̭̘̞.̣̞ I̬͔̳̜̯͖S̭̩̪ ̯̮̺̠̲͍̗P̩O̤̻̼̫̙S̫̘̜͇SI͇̱̩̥B̝̹̠̦̲L͙̮̯̰̘E͕.̺̪̦͎̮̺̳ ̲̯͓B̥̩̪͖̼̩͈U̹T͎̩̜ ̘I͔̮͚̱͇T͔ ̪̣̱IS̲̳̬̘̬̞ N̮̟̠ͅO͍͖͙T̥͈̞̘̹ ̺͇͔͓

 

M͍̙̲͕̮̪Ỵ͉̟̗̯ ̖̖̞̻C̬̱̱̻H̟͇͚̥̞͍A̹N͈̯͚̘̺͙̹C͎ͅͅE̦͈ ͚̖T̼͖̖̗O͙ ͓̥T̬̜͎̬̪A̙̯͈̳K̞̻̭̯E.͉̲̩͙̻ͅ”̦̯̞͔̝

 

 

Nͩ̆͑̓̀ő̾,͆̑ͫ̍͋ b̒ü͑̓ͭ̎͑t ̉iͤtͦ̊ͭ̐̓ ̑̆̅̿́̈́cŕͧ̀ͦͫȍ̓ͧ͛̍ͤ̽sͭ͌͗̽ͨs̒ě́̔̍d͑ ͗ͬy͑͑͗͒o͐̿ͣ̇̂͂u͊͌̊ͯͪ̑r̓́ͩ̀ ͒ͦ̆ͩm͂̎ĭͦ̊n͊̒̀̿ͮ̑d̿̊̑̓̚, ͬd̀iͥ͊͆ͭ̈́͋dn̑̊̾̽’̏t͛̊ͬ̈́ͩ̓̚ ̀̎̀ͭi̅̀ͩ̌t̽̈ͯ.ͭͫ͊ͥ

 

“̰̩͎S̭̠̫̝̠I̖̭͈͔͎͚L̰̝̱E̯̖̥̳͚N͕̻̙ͅC̹̪̫ͅE,͍̩̞ ̳̭̗F͔͚͙O̭̲͇̖̳͇̹U̬ͅL̼͖͚ ͚B̼̳̖̦͙E͓̙͚I͈͎̪̟NG͎̰͔̲͙͕.̭̣”̲̬̗̞̩

 

 

Ȉ͋ ͧw͐ͫ̓ͨͦ̓̆o̓̓̂͗ͥ̀u̐̒̂̈̊ld̅̓̊̄n̒ͧ’̄ͧ͐͌̓tͪ́ ̄ͭ̊̚t͌̾͗r͋̓̓ͬű̀̿́̏sͧtͧ͂̈ͭ ͐tͭͭ̎́ḧ́̃ͨē͂ͫm̂ͭ̃̽ͤ̽̄ ͌͐iͤ͐ͣ̈f͊̿ ̉ͣ̒̉̐I͑ͥ̀̈́ͥ̈ ̾ͧ̑̏͐̂ẁer͐̈e ͧ̐̓͗ͫ̈yͯ͗́͂o͐̇̐͑uͬ͂͒̍͆̉̒.ͩͫ

 

“Yeah, well, you’re not me, and at this point they’re way more trustworthy.” I glared at nearby Mass. “So you can just bugger off.”

 

Ȃ̂͑͂ḧ́̽͛̆̎ ̄ͭ͗̃̑ͬh̀̊͊aͧͨ̉͛̂ͤ.̑ ͥ͗̽̓͊̈́Hͩͧ̊̓ä ̈́ͨ̋h͑a̋̂̀͒͗ ͯ̔hͯ̌̏̇̈́͐̅a͑̓ͮ̓ͨ. ͨN̔́o̔͆ͮ̄̐͊t̍̉̃̔ ̆̇̇̔͊l̾͐͂ͥ̈́͂̈i͂ͥͥͩͨͨ͒kͪͦͯ̀èlͭ̍ͭͧ̃͌̾y. ͯIͦ ̈͒̊͒͂̅̚sͯ̏t͆͂ͤi͑̑ͧͯͮͮ͗l̓l͛ͥ͑͂ s͂̽ͦẽ͑ͫͧ͆n̏̉̊ͦ͊seͧ͗ͧ ͤͤͯyͬo̓͋̎û̿̐͒ř͐̏́ ̏̉͂̓ͭͤd̍͛ͥ͑̚eͭ̑ͩs͗̒i̓r͆ͭͭẻ,ͥ ̋̃ͤ̔͒̒́hͤͦ͂ͨ͆̚ow͑ͦ͛eͯ̓̅̈vͨ̌͊̔̊̄͌e̒̒̑ͬ̓̓ͯr͊ͫ̄͐ͫ̍ ̿̐̌̇̄f̌̍ͭä́̊ͪͩĩ͂̓̌ͤn̔ͤ̿͐t̀̉ yȯ̿ͯ͊ͩ̍u͛ͮ ̋͗ͯ͂ͬ͌t͂̓͑̏̇h̊iͭ́̋̐͆nk ̃ͤ͗̎̿it̓̆̉͆͐ͩ ͒̋ͪ̊̾ĩs̈ͥ̆̓.͆̌̽̏͐̔

 

_ I am getting reaaaaally tired of your mindgames. _

 

Ȧ͒ͭ̑͊ ͒͑̅ͫ̔ͥ̚g̍ǎ͋ͤme̅̓̂̎ͨ ͭ͑is ͥ̂̽͑̚w̌ͫ̀̽̀h̀̒͆̄aͦͮ͛̓̂̈ť̀̈́͗ͦ ͫ͛h̅͆́͐̆ͭe̓ͤ̿͆͆̋l̑̈́̍̍p͛̆̉̅̊ͭȇͪ̐͌̏dͭͩ͋͊ ̍͑̀̾͌͆ͮm͊ͩ̈̈́̋̈e̽ͬͣͤ̎͐ ̇ͯge̽̍t ͑̔ͦͧͣͯ̆sͯ̽̎̓͌ͪ̚oͪ ͛ͤͬ̒̽͗̑fa͂ͬ̾r͒͑̀̒,ͮͩ͑ͬ̌̎ ͐fͫͯ̈́ͬ̊̚ȯ̂͒ö́̇̚l̇iͧͪ̈́ͭs̾͑ͮ͐ͦͭ̽h͒͑͋̅ ̑b͛ͬ̈́e̓in̓̏́g̿̆̓̑.͂͗

 

“͓̙̯E͍̙͈ͅN͈̫̙̻͈̣O͉̬̼̥̻͍̦Ṵ̥͎G̙͔H̟. ͔̭̺̼L̟E͎AV͍E͈̳͎͈͍͇̫.̦̦̳̥̯͈ͅ”̺͔̖̟̜ͅ

 

The Mass shot up into the darkness above and spread out into a gigantic horrible mockery of the Mystery Man seen in the Waterfalls hidden room. The lopsided grin was turned into a mocking sinister sneer. The hands claws. And all through the Mass’s form…

 

Countless nines.

 

I w̏ͮ̀i̿ͮ̐ͣlͮl̈̊ͪͨ ͌d̾ͭͮ̌̉ͣec͋̇̆̈́ͥiͩ̓dͤ̽ͯͬê ̍w͊͐͆͗ͫ̃̇h͊̉ͦ͆̐e͋̈́n̾ ̌̑͐̒Iͮ̋ ̽̽͋ͣl̎́ẽͭ̎̄̌a͋ͭ͛͆vͣͦ͛͌̚eͮ̿́.̌ͬ͐ͪ̈́̅ ̈́̔ͧ͐N̈́̀̓̔̾̔o̓͐ͬt̒ͬ̅̽ ͮy̿ͯͣͪou͋̓.ͯ̔͋̎ͭ

 

The Grey Mass shifted upwards to meet them.

 

“̬̼̱̪Y̬̹͈̞̤̞O͇U̙̮ͅ SHAͅL̥̙̣L̻̭͈ ͖̰̘̹͇͔̺N̙̺̯̳̜O͇̟ͅT͙̟̟̣̗̞̩ ̫͕̬͍̘̖Ḥ̣̲͓A͇̪̤͕R̥͍̼̩M̺ ̣̺̼TH͙͍E̫̝̲̪̹͔M͙̪̭̫͖.̦̰̯”̼̗̞

 

 

Ĩ̃̉ͦ̽̊ n͌͂̆ͩ̀ẽ͆ͮ̈̒̉͂v̐ͧȇ̉̑͒͌̏̾ŕͬ͂̚ ͌i̓̒ͭ͑́nͭͧ͊͊͂̚tͯ͒̓̈ẽ̅̇ͫ̍͐̈ń͐ͭd͒͊̒̑ͬͧ̚ẻ̍d ̾͛ͬt̐ͭ͊̄̆ͯő̍̽͆ͫ̊ ͗hͤͭ̉ͮa̿ͧrm͌̄ ̄̑̋̓̿tͩͪ̐̑̃̄̂ḧ́ͨͭe̎͒̄̾m.̾ͫͬ̅̅

 

“Uh… what the…”

 

“̯̜̞L̝͉̳̪͖͍̜Ḙ̟A͓͖͎̲̞̪V̫̱̖E̼̥͚͔̪͎͓!̥͚̞͖̲ͅ”̖͍̬̯͉

 

 

N̿̊̀ͦ̚o͑̋̆̾̐͆ͭ.ͪ ͛Iͯ̂͂̀̋̚ ̈́͂̾͋̂̚dͧ̅̾͂oͭ͑͌ͬ̑̈́̆ ̓ͦ͊͂̽n̒̇͛ͥ͛oͤ͐͒͂tͤͣ̌̌ t̋ͣ̀̍̚h̓̾ͤͬ̚̚ǐ̃ñ̑k̎ ́̇͌ͫIͬ͗̅̉ ́ͧwͫ́ͩilͣl.̽ͦ

 

Claws and nines grew out in all directions, grasping, groping, seeking as they expanded into the endless vastness of the Void. However, within the nines and the claws grey zeroes crept and quavered. 

 

As the nines formed grinning visages and growling gashes the zeroes would sneak in, finding the holes and the gaps between each form and shattering them. Yet for each group of grey defenders that dissolved the reddish attackers a fanged mouth, a clawed hand, a writhing mass of nines would tear into a pack of resisting zeroes and tear them to pieces. 

 

Each move seemed to draw the center of the maelstrom of numbers away from me. Perhaps the Grey Being was protecting us, perhaps the Red was simply trying to get its opponent to overextend. All I knew is that the world aside from me had formed a horrific riot of colors and numbers fading and flashing across my vision like the most spastic line of code I had ever seen.

 

I noticed one of the Grey Beings achieve a victory so I rushed over to them as quickly as I could muster. And considering that there were tons of exploding numbers flying around my head, it was fairly difficult.

 

“H̪͖̬̜U̬͉M͙̥͓̫̗A̙̝N̬̟̼,̯̟̤̗ ̱̜̫̙̥Y͇̗͍O̤̞͙̘̘U͉̤͓̟̜ ̣̖̹̺̠̩̮A̰̼R̖͖E͔̥ N͖̖͎̘͚O̞̟͍͕͉T̩͇̝̟ ̯SA̠F̣̰̥̙̼E͈͕ ̥̦̮̯̗͎͕H̱̼E̩R͕̰̱͈̞̬Ḛ̦̜.̞͈̙”͕͕͓̮̬

 

“I can see that!” I ducked under a wave of… some sort of energy. “What can I do to help?

 

“T͈HIS̱̥̯ ̰̙̼͚IS̲̪͈ ̺̩̭̙Ḅ̞͈͚͍ͅE̦̰Y̻̼̯͖̭̲̲O̺̮͎̮̜̯͕N̳̦̻̯Ḓ̝͇̰̼̲ ̩̳Y̟̰̟̲̱͈O̦̮͕͔̟̲͈U.̟̭̣”̻̰͎͙͈

 

I heard the Red Mass call out as one.

 

T̀ͮȯ̇͆̃̈́͛ǘ̐c̑͊h ̇̾ͥ͋ͬmͪ̉̊͗̍̚e̍̃͋̚,͊͂ ̅̆͆̓a͆͛͛̈ͪn̈́̌͑̈́͂͌͗d y͛̓̈̈o̒̏͂̋ͫuͬ̑̓̋͛́r̓ ̈́̆ͬ̏̄ch͛̂o͆ḯͮ͋ͯͯc̏ͪeͫ̾̎ͤ ̐ͣ̅͆ͦ̚̚wͨi͋l͛̈̍ͩl̈͆͐ ͣ̆b͛ͩ̓̈͗̏ēͨ́͒ ͆̐̍͋f͒ͬ̉͋̈́̋u͋̌͋̈ͥͫ̑l̂̄̆fil͋ͬ̾ͣl̄ͭ́̃̂ͤ̋e͒̂d́.ͭ

 

“͉͚̝̣H͉͔͎̖͎UM͇͕͇͚͔A̻͈̲N̥̯̺̻͔.̦͍͖͉͚̩”͈ A tiny Grey Being was on my shoulder now.

 

“Trust me, not gonna! But what can I-” An explosion rocked the Void again as the Gargantuan forms unleashed another wave of attacks. I was sent flying through the darkness like a leaf in a hurricane.

 

After a few seconds I saw a wall of nines extend out into my path.

 

“Oh no no no no no!”

 

“̖͇̤I̜̹͓͍̪ͅ ̪̦͓̣̼̺W̠̖̟̼̮̙̟I͓L͖ͅL̮͇ ͍̠̻̹N̖̻̝̜̫͖OT̙͕ ̰̥̤̫̟̮̳L̳̦̤E̘̣̼̫̦T̙̳̣̜̳̺ ̭̲I͖̳̗̻͕͍T͈͎̥͙̩̯ ̭͉͇̘̱̩Ṣ̻̦U͕͇͓͍C̘̥͍̠̗C͚̻E͖̘͕͍̫̭E̞̹̳͖̫̪̬D̥̻͉͖!͉̖͎”̩ͅ 

 

A dozen Grey Beings jumped into the Mass. As one, grey and red dissolved into nothing while I continued to whizz about in the nonexistent air.

 

Yͭ̐o̎uͨ͛̓ c̑ͭ́ͣa͒͗̄̅͑nͥͧnͥͪ̇o͒tͧ ͤͥ̏̿ͥ̊wí͛ͨ̓͊͊ͣn,̆͗͊ ̑͐̄̚Fͮ̏̐ͪa͐̂̒͐̄̿l̍ͧ̾͊͑͛͌lͫ͑eͨń̊ͨ̉̇ Bͨͨ͑e͆i̒̒͌nͣgsͥͧ.̆͒ͯͩ̈͆͋ ̉ͦ̀Yͦͩ̓̉ͣ̒ͦo͂̔̊u͛̄ ̾ͩ̔ͯ̇̚w̓̃ͭe͗ͮͯ̎̌rͨͧe͑̂ͦ̋̄̄ͬ ̓ͤ͆̑̊͆mͤe̊̽̃ͪ̉r̈͒̂ẽͬ͛̃lͬ̓̿̍̈́̚y ͮͦ͋͊d̊̾̃ͨ̓ͭuͯ̌ͬ̀ͬ̏ͮmͥ̏́p̾͊͂̂͂e̓͆̽ͭdͧ̽̂ ̍͋̅ͣ̅ͩin͊ͦ͊t̎̅̾̚ȯ ̌ͨͨt̄h̽ͣͫ̂ͦ̓iͥ̉s͐ ͐͑̌̀r͆̌ͪ̄ͯ̌̚ē̏ͦ͆̊aͯ̅̍͌̏͗̏l͊ͧ͊͊ͬ͛̚m̔ͭ͐.̒̐̏̈ͣ ̅͒Ǐͥ ̈́ͩͣͭa͆̒͐̇̈͆m̈ͥͯ̔͊ͧ̎ ͮ̓aͬͯͯ ̈́̀ͬ̓p͊a͂̂̅͒̈̉̋r̽̒t͗̋ ̽͌ͬ͊̇of ͯ͑̄͂i̊̈̂͐̎̉tͤ̊͌ͧ̑̑.ͫͭ

 

“Just what the bloody heck are they!?”

 

The tiny Grey Being whispered as best as it could. 

 

“̫̝T̘͓̠̹̣ͅH̖͓͇̜̩E̘͖͉̺Y͚-̻̯̺͙̼ ͔̩̹IT̫͓̫͕͈̦ͅ-̤͍͖̳̰̜ ̤͍̩̗̱͕T͙̖H͚̗̬A͚͉͖̥̫̭T ͇̲̖̞Ḇ̭̠̺̖̲E̤͍̝̹̜̳ḬN̙͈̠̰ͅG͎ ̖̣̻I̯͓̖͈S̝̥̗͙ͅ ̩̦̩̤̩̜ͅN͈̩͕OT͉͚̻̜̰͍̣ ̱͓͓͖Y̩̩̰͈̹̣O̮̯̖̜͖ͅU̥̫͎͕̤R ̺̘̥̩̞ͅͅC͚H̩͖͚O̺̩̼I̳CE̦̯͎̤̮S͇ ̝̳B̞̺̤̹U͙̠̪̝͖͉̼T͔͔̮̖ ̮̭̘͕̳̪M͎͖̹O̩͔̩RE ̼̜T̰̻̖̯͚HͅE ̖̳I͇M̦ͅP̝̞̮͈͙͓ͅUL̰̩͙̩̳͖̳S̺̖̺̭̰Ẹ̭ ̦͍͕̦͓͕T̪O̭̗͓̬͎ ̺̝͈̗̜ͅC̻ͅHOO̖̹̦̦̥ͅS̲̟̖̝̗E͉͙ ̞̮̥T̩̪͎̲̥H̗̻̙͕̻̤͖E̱̱̗͖̳̜M̝̥ A̲N̦D̯͈͇ T̠̟H͍E͇ D͎E̠̼̦͉̟Ḏ̰̘̖̭ͅI͈͙̺͕̣͈C̮͖̼A̬͖̰̼̫̝̤T̬͈͙I̟̭͍̝̰O̟͔͕̱N̠̘̤̬̗̻ ̭͉̝̦̫̱̘T͈̪̟̬̭̭O̠̯̪ K̯̤̤̞̝̗ͅE̞͔̹͖E͎P̝̠̭̻ ͓͎̰͉̠

 

T̬H̤̬̝̙ͅE̬̹̭͕͍̣̦ ̘̬̖̝̯͓̝C̙͓͎̣HO͓̲͔̮͇͈I̳͚̩̬͈̰CE̙̬͔̹͙̠ ̪M̯A͈̣̯͚͉̫ͅD̠͚̺̼E̮͓͓.̮̭͇͙͍̣”̜̦̥̘

 

 

“....Are you serious.”

 

They nodded and waved a hand. I landed roughly and had the air knocked out of my lungs again. When a great blast of energy flew over my head I understood why they did that so quickly.

 

“̥̻̩͍̺I̮̘̖̫̮̰̘T̹ ̥͖̹̞̭I͔S̗ ͉̼̙̬̟C͖͇̤O̰̳R̼R̞EC͈̝̦̰͖̟ͅT̘̜̺̹̺͕̹ ̳̱I͈N̟̱̼ S̟̙̝̲̞̟̱A̳̪͚̼̠̪̯Y̳͓̟̮̬͚I̱̥͎N̘͔̰̺G̫̱̞ I̘̩̻̰̪̦T̻ ̺̦̼HA̮̜̲͎̬̝̠S ͕B̼͓̰͖͎̪Ẹ̟̝̥̼E͕̟N̲̜̝̭ A̺͇̥͇̹R̹̝̭̦̖̹̝O̳̖U̺̜͍N̘̰D̼̭̜͍. ̤̱I͇̭͔̲̱͚͍T̺̘̭̗̹ ̳̞̙H͖AS͉̰ ̣͇ͅA̳͍̰L̖̣̥̜̖ͅͅW͔AY̮̥͓S͈̣ ̹ͅB̩͙͚̭̣͎E͈̲͙̦͎̟̲E̯͔͇N̠̭̭̹̟̣.͍”̖ 

 

A grey hand helped me to my feet before a red spike lodged itself into their body.

 

“So why the heck is it like  _ this _ ?” Right as I asked I felt another hand grab me by the ankle and drag me down. Red claws missed my head by millimeters.

 

“̫̻̬͎͕ͅI͚ͅT͙̫ ͈̤A̞̼M̖A̟̤S̥S͍̮͍̞̬̙͚E̪͖̭D͉̜̞̣̮ͅ I̱͎̦͕TS̼ ̮̲̤C͓͓̝̮U̟̖̩R͙̻̠͈R̜̹̬̬E̩̲̼̥͓N͓̳̯͕̳̝̟T͉̠̝̜̲ ̜͙̰F̭̦͚͕͖̥̠O͕R̬̯͔̲̺̘M̱͉͓͖̩ ͈̺̱̗̲͉̪FR̦̠̣ͅO͉͔͚̼̩̼M ̮͕͕͈T̳͍͙̗ͅH̝̟E̫̝ P͙̥͈̻̝̼L̮̖̦͈A̹̫Y̫͙̱͚Ḛ̖̯̬͚̟R̰̼̫̮S̜̫̱̱’̠ ̮̪̤̖̝C̜͓̹̹̻H͈̦̝̱̫͈̣O̤̮I͔͇̹͙͉̭ͅC̦E̗͚͔S͓̳.̘̪̯̻͎̠͇ ͙͔S̲͓̳͙̬͈͖P͓͕̞̟̻ͅE͈̮͇̦̩̜͈C̮͈ͅI͚̤F͕͈̖͕̰ͅIC͇AL̦̩̲̘ͅL͔͔̫Y̗̖ F̫͍̫̤RO̗͚̦̲̪̲ͅM̫͖͓̯ ̥͇̬̭ͅT̰̹̭͎H̫͓E̠̫͈ ̮M̼͈͇͕͓͓̻O͉̜͎̙ͅR̩̩̹̮E…̣͓͉̟̺ D̮̰͓͍̤I̘̦͔͓R̫̮Ḛ͙͔̬̰̭ ̮̻͚̻̱ͅP̬̩̬͈̳̦̗A̫T̤̜͖ͅH̬̼̳.̪͖̺”͎̝͍̖̠̙͇

 

I felt the blood drain from my face.

 

“You mean the freaking  _ Genocide Route _ fueled this thing???”

 

Another wave of energy shot out through the Void. A Grey Being took the hit and exploded into nothingness.

 

“̜̰͔N͎͉̥̙̪O̤̬̞̞ͅ.͚̭͎͙̩͓ ̦̙̻̗TH͇̞͉͙̣͇͈E̲͕̭̠̞̦ P͙͓̺̟̰̼ḼA̹͙͓̰̟͔̙Y͙̙̤̠E̩̮̹R̹̰͎̤S̮̗̘̲ ͕̼͕C̭H͉̥̝͙̦̼O̬̼̼̮̫I̖̣̼͚̩̻C͇̱̟̬ͅE̦͔̻ͅS̭ͅ ̜̞̞T̜̤͉͇̞͙̲O̯̦̥̭̙ ͎C̘͔̗̠̖̯͖O̩̹Ṇ̲̣̯̮̤̯T̖̘̳I̲̹N̮͇̪͍̝̤U̗͎͍͚̯̹ͅE͖̭̳. ̱̫̦̼͖T̹̱̝͎O̤ ̝̼Q͔U̜̯̤̣̪I͙̗̥̺͖̯T̬̰̰̻̤.̻̪̝ ̻T̻͈̳̻͈̮O̺̥̖͎ ͚̼͇͙̣F͔̭̙̥͍̬IͅN̼̝̱̺̥̠̯I͓̳͚̺S̘̗̜̭̤Ḥ.͕̣̭͓ ̪̫T͍͎̟̫O͈̝͖̰͍̣̠ ̘U͙̖̠̙͙N͎̪̦̤D̺O̩ ̪̜̤͇A̳̟͔̫̗̞ͅṆ̻D̗̥̣ ͈͍RE̺D̻̗̪O.̼͙͇͚̳”̟̱ ̼̘̜̺͙̫̗ 

 

The shouldered Grey Being paused and sighed. 

 

"̤̫̞̞̤̻T̪O̘̪̙͍ ̦̤͎̻͔ͅWA̝̘̰̠T̩̲͙C͔̜̫H̻̳̫ ͙͓̰̟ͅI͕͉̲̝͉̠T̫̭ ̝̲̩̠̠͙T̜̪̲̼̤͙H͖̯͔̞̤R͖̻̘̯͈̖̱O̟U͔͔̦̘G̯͎H̱̖͙̰̼.̲̣͕͇̤͓ ͓̜̗̥̗̺ͅT͇̮̫̜̦̻H̰͓̦͉͈A͓̩̰̞T̙̣͉̪̘͙̩ ̥I͕̫̞̟ͅS̬͙ ̯̰̖̰͖͍W̼H̫͉A̹T̰̱̩̦̦̹ ͈͍̥͚̩͙̭C͓̣̪͓ͅO̞NT̫̗͇R̮͈̘̱͎͕I͍̖̜͖͈̗͔B̼̦̪̖U̩͖̥T̤͕̪̭̱E̩͕͍D̥.”̫̮̖͚̤̲͍

 

I skidded to a stop and just barely missed a red claw in the process. “Wait, you mean just watching… I… it…”

 

“̖͈H̪̯̳̘͎͉̞U̝͈͕M̠̬̝̩̞̼A̩̲N͔, ̣F͓O̪̦C̣̙̰̠̘U̪̙̖̞̖̘S͚̟̲̹ͅ!̮͎̱̗͙͕̩”̱̫͎̻̻̯ A hand gripped me around the middle and tossed me into the air once more. 

 

 

Aͧ̅͌̚̚h͊̉ͤ̿̉̏ ͥͧͫ̄s̀͗̉͊̓oͥͤ̄ ̾̀̍no͆ͯ̐̏wͥͮ͐̑ ̋ͣͧy̔͆͗ͦ̚oͮ̏̄̄̑͒u̓͑ͧ̂͛ ͯ͋knoͫ̓wͮ̌.́ ̍̍ͪ̏I sͯ̓ͦ̃̄̏o̒ ͫͩ̈̇ͦͭe͒̃̃ͤ͆̾nͪ̂̂̎j̍ͮ̍͛o̒yͩ͐̅ ̂ẗ́̈́ĥ̀͋ͬ̀ͫiͦ̅͑̋ͧͤs̊̌ͬ ̓̽ͤ̾̒̒͌m͂̀̎̆͋̒eͭ̄̃̿̌̚d̄̔́ͬͪ̾ͯí͒u̎̀ͬ̽ͩͧ̃m͂ͭ̓,̍̉̓ͨ ̉͛̽t͌ͬ̈̐ͧͧ̓ḣ̐̒ͤͣ͑̚i̎ͪ͋ͭͪs͂̎̓ ͋͂̋̏͆g̐ͪͬͧa̔̉ṁ̽̌ͩe.̾ͩ̅ͯ ́ͬ̚S̓͑̈͊o͒ ͆ͯ͗͋eͥͧ͗͒aͤ͆̊̓̀̓s̽̊̐̋y͊ ͨ̇ͮ͌̋̚tͩͨ̄́o͐̉ͯ͑͌ͤ ͐̄̽ǡsͪ̈̆͌ṡ̊eͩ̏ͥ́̊r̆̌͂t͆̄̓͊ ̆̇̾m̈́ͦ͐̈͑̈y̅͋͂̐̔ͯ̿sͭ̊ͤ͆͋ͯ͛e̎̌̒ͥ̒ͫͫľ͌ͫ̔̍ͦf͐͗͑ͫ.͂̽͌ͬ ͂ͣ͛͛̊S̃̾̀͛ȗ͋̃ͧcͭ̃hͩ͑ ̒ͨ̓̔͂͆̈ȧ͑ͫͬ ͌̋ͯͭͨ̚wo͊͐̐n̈dͩ̆͆̒̉̂͗e͆̍ͪ̈̌̐̚r̿ͧ̉̈́̑ͦ̀f̾ͦ̄ǔ̐l͑̀̉ ͯ̽͊avͣ̈ͨͤ͗̆ͥa͒̌͑̾t̆͐a͌̆rͩ ̎͐t͗̈́͛ͮ̌̂̍ō͋̄̂͆̌ ̔̑ͮ̊̉̿uͣ̇ͧ̅̇̉sͬ̾̽eͭ̏̈́̀͛.̒̈́ͤ ̔͋͂̅ͪ͆Tͩͪ̾ͫh͑͆e̿ͯ̃͂ͩ̓ ͤ̓̂̂͌͐̎c̐ḧḯ̄̍̍̎̄l͗d̊̽’̅ͪs͊̊ͧ͆͗ ̆i͌͒́̋̽̋m̾̽͆ͬ̓aͣͬͨḡ̂ͫͯ̄̄̋e…̒̇̚

 

“It’s supposed to be just a game!”

 

I heard a small ring in the distance. I whirled around quickly and saw in the darkness a tiny pinprick of light.

 

“Its-!”

 

“̦̮T̻͈͔̫H̟̱E̙̤̻̭͙̠-̤̘”

 

P̊͛ͫ̂ͧh̓͆̓ͯǒ̽̀ne͊ͦͣ̚…͆ ͫͮͧ́͊͒̓o̓ͭͯf̎ ͨcͭͫ̈́ͩ̆̚õͫ͋uͫͥ͂̇rs̀̋̾̒ͤ̎e̽͂̑…̚ ͐͐̊̌ẗ́̀ͩ͐̎ͩ̚h͂̓ͣͪeͪ̚ ̈́̾̄̆l͛iͤ͌͛̓͌̓n̆̐͋kͨͭ…͋̓ͯͦ̃̏́

 

The red corrupted claws stopped and dissolved. All of the attention from the Dark Red mass was focused on that tiny device.

 

“What happens if they get that?” I tried to will myself towards Papyrus’ phone.

 

“̯̤̪T̜͇H̞͙͍̭E̩̠Y ̮̰̲ͅG͉̱̥̬̪̲A͚̭ͅI͉̼̲͍̣͔̭N̠ ̪̣̮̘͍C͎̫̖͔͚O͙̪̤̦N̥͎T͔̱̭̖̭͎͎R̰͉̙̗͔O̰̮̬̭͚L̜̱̠̪̜ ͖̩̝̩̘̜O̩͈͍̝̠̼ͅF͚̣͎͕̺͇̫ ͚͉Ṭ̺̘H͚̤͖̻E͔̗ L̜I̬̹̥̙̖͙͖N͈̫K͈.͈͍ ͇̭̘ͅA̮̘̩̬̠̪NḌ̠̟̣̠ ̫̳͈TH͈̗̠̝͇̪̺E̮̞̬̙̹̻̜Y ͉̳̦̣͇G͔̞̳̗̗̩͚A̟̺̲I͔͓̘N̻̮̰̱ ̪̼̯̭̤T̘W͖͈̼O͍͚̮͚̬ ̙̱̱̥̮U̫̦̯̮N̯̞̝̼I̹̩V̙͓̭͍̬E̗͇̮̣̱R͓̫͎̘ͅͅS͙̩̣̩̖ͅE̠̹̻S T͇̪̙͚̼͓O͎̬̣̻͕͎ͅ ̞̹͇C̭̩̭̹L̞̹͚̙̘A͍̞̖I̟͍͖͎ͅM̤̺ͅ ̣̩͍A͈̼̙̣N̠̞̭̼D G̙̠̹̗R͓̣̘̣̞̩͇O̺̥ͅW̱ ͙̘̙̯̲͓̠S̘̼T̼R̠̗͇̳͇͖͔O͍͉NG̦̰E̜͍͉̼͈̭̮R͚͍̞̗̞̼ ͉F̩̳̟̝̳͕RO͇̱͈͍̹̤̺M͕͔͎͓͚͈̗.͕”͍͉̙

 

“Sonofa-!” I willed  _ harder! _

 

“͙ͅT̯H̙̥̻͖͉͙Ẹ̮Y̞ ̼͓C̟͖̙͔̼ͅA̫̣̹̮N͓̗N̜̖̹̩̭̫̱O̺͕̦T̞̙̻̼̙̙ ͈̯ͅͅT͚̟͓͎̭͇OUC̯̹̗̝̦ͅH͍̘̬ ̬̤͇͉IT̩̹.͓̠̻”͔͇ The Grey being at my side waved one of their many hands and the phone disappeared.

 

Dͬ͑oͦ̂̌̔̅ ͆̋ͯ̐̓n̈́̊ͭoͮ̆̔ͣ͒̔t̎ ̊̂g͆̔͒̅̚e͊ͤͬ̾ͯͭt͋ͮͤ̏̍̊ͭ ͯ͐in̋ͤ́ͬ͊̓̓ ̿ͧ͌mý͒ ͫ͛̎͛̅̏̚w͒ͧ̂̐a̅y͌̂͗̒̊̇̀, ͯ̅ͥ̏̓ͦ̇c̉oͣ̈̽n͂̍́͑̑̄̚glo͊̍͒̊ͮm̎̒ͬ͋ͬerͮ̂͋atè̍̀́ͥͤ̅.̂̇ͩ̒ͤͤͬ

 

“̯͖H̗͙͓̯̰̼̮U̮̲̭̳͍̬ͅM̹̘A͖̯͚N.͇ ͇̲̼̼͖T̠̼͈͈̰̬AK͖̘̙̞͎̝̮E͔ ̯͉͇̱T̟͖̙̖̙ͅͅH̹̲͓E͉̖͈͍̣̼͓ ͖̲̙̮P̠̦͔͈̯͍̪H̪̙̦̗O͔̣̳̟͉̬ͅN̞̝̹̪̥E̗͚̲̩̺̤.̟̦̙̳ T͇̰̰̰̻A͓̯̫͙̩K̲͖͔̼E͕͔̭̮̩͉ ̩̬̼̼̯͕T͕͈H̥E ͓̣͎̞̞̻L̼͍̗̻͚̦̬I̼̮̰̫N̪̯̖͇̲K̝̩̙͓.̝̯̱̦”͎̝͔

 

“Wh- yeah, of course! It’ll lock it in here, right?”

 

S̆t̏ͦoͦ͊p̆̋̈̚.

 

I heard the ring again. It was closer but still far away. “Right?”

 

They nodded slowly. “͔̘̫͔̣Y͍͔E̲̤̗͉Ṣ̯.̗̬̤̬”

 

_ S̜̖̼̲͞t͖̣͝o͉̘͞p̩͖̹̜͉.̸̪̦ _

 

A giant grey hand gripped me again and hurled me forth. I was going so fast my vision blurred.

 

**_Ḙ̻̦ͫ̍̇͊͗̐N̴ͬ̿O̫̫͞U̝̬͔͌̃̈́̌̃G̸̠͇͎̼̬̼͖͌̚H̯̞̖̬̮̗̅ͬ͆̐.̻̜_ **

 

The Dark Red Mass lunged from all around. Spikes,claws, hands, nines, talons, faces, teeth. All melted and shifted from the corrupted darkness as I shot like a missile. Grey matter curve around me and blocked the assault at the cost of their existence being dissolved.

 

I reached out…

 

And was smacked out the air bodily by a blast of invisible force.

 

**_T͔̱̦͆̐ͧ̈̌h͉̣̱̯̖̗̗ͤ̆ȩ̝͉̙̠̦̫̒̈́̃͛ ̞̯̯̱̗͕̙l̙͍͗͟i̭ͣ̓͐̊͗ṋ̳͍̍ͪ͂ķ͉̖̖̏̏̔͌ͫͯ̒ ̻̼̺̭̖̈̈́̈͐ͣ̽̋ͅw͔͙̫̤̱̤̏̉̋̏̐͐ͤǐ̴̻̣͚͕̓͆͌ͣ̚l͙͎̜̘̖l̻̲̣̮̅͟ ̺b̯͌ͥ́͑͆̐̅ē̖͖̹͙̺̠̘ͧ̌̎͌͟ ̳ͯ̉̿m̩̮̟̤̻ͤ̓ͦ̌ȋ̟̩̬̭̱̠̖̒ͪͥͪn͓̳̹̥͇̮̽ͧ͝ë͎͍̦̗͔͑.͕̻̦̘̔̆̋͂ͦ̚͘ͅ ̷̞̩̟̠̥̜̗͂̍I͍̜͇̲͇̺̝̐̔̀̎̚ ̢͙̹̟̤͎͊̓͂̓̎w̷̘̥͍̜̾̌̾ͧi̝̞͓͇ͩ̌l͚͓͍̘̻̙ͫ̾͋̿ͅl̪̱̦̫̔̃ͤ̈ͥ̏ ͇̠́̒͊̈̏͆̽s̖̤͎̐̿̊̈ͯp̨͈̺͉̙̯͚͚̽̆̔̄̐̔̚r̭͕̮͋͂̑ē̔͟ͅā͇̦̼͈͖̫ͯ̅ͪͤ̅d̶̮̤̳͇̼͊̊̎ͅ.̜̭̩͎̰̗̄ͭ̋̈́_ **

 

“I̟͚̬̻ ̯̹W̹͇͔͎̥̰I͇̗̝̤͔͓Ḷ̤L̳ ̬̫͔̙̫͓N̹̯̞̙̳OṬ̖̙ A͕LL̥̲͚̜O̥̼͖W̮̤̝͕̮ ̥̞̤͍͙̮̯Y̗͙̩O͉U͍ ̹̺͓̝͍T͍͚̻̭͚O̙̜̼̬ ̝̮̖̺̟R͙͖̯̥̣̦U̬̺͉͚͉̟̲IN͔̗͔̝̬̼ ̘̙̯ͅT̜̤̳H͚͕̥̥E F̜͈͇͚̜I͕͕̫͖͙R̖̩S̝̗̰̲͖͕ͅT̞̟̟̳̩̼̩ ͎̱̺̣S̤H͍͈̯R͔̗̯̖̬Ḙ͖͉͚̱͍̟D̹̼͕ ̯O͔F̼̫̱̫ ̗̠̬̘͕͇H͓O̹PE ̞̲̠̩̩Ḁ̞̠̳N̩͚͚͔̙͚D͕̳̖̖̠ ̳̘̯̬̠͉P͍̟̰̲̟͕̼U̘̗̥RP̤̠̯̹̳̺̱O̩͉͙͙̰S̭̖̬̫̹E̻ ̖͓̩̪̼̫ͅI ͍͇͖H̻̠͉̣͚͍A̠̩V̟̦̣͕͔ͅE̥̖̦ ͈͕̳̭̙H͉̩͖̘A̯D̺̪ ̘I͇̗͖̘̯̘Ṉ̭̤̱̞ ̝͕̜̠̠Ḁ̖̜̗L̥͇͓̞̺͚L̼̬̦̹ ̭TḤ̝̻̱I͖͖̙S̯ ͖̤͙̲̱̟T̻̱̠̘I͚͔͓̮̱͇ͅM͓E̝̦̩̘̜!”̠̪̬̭

 

The Grey Being  _ exploded _ all around. Every nine that was created was thwarted, every claw was blocked.

 

**_Y̨̖͉̤ͦ̓͋̀̿̉o̟̙̙̱͇͆̍̈́́̔ͬuͬ̐̋̿҉͇̥͍̘͚̰̙ ̼ͤ̍͋̑ͩ́̌c̭̯͂̈ͣ̓͑ͩ́ą̪̣͙͉̗̭̫͒ͨ̆ͣ͐̒̚n̗̗͈͎̼̬̥ͣ̍̈ͦ͑̌n̜͇̼͇̲͕̼ͦo͈̹͈̰̘ͤ͒́̿̓́ṯ̩͓̳̞͕̬͠ ̺̿̉͝kͥ̌́̔̀̊͒҉e̴̤̝̹̮e̙̳̬̺͍ͤp̜̻̥̲̬̘̩͆́͋̋ͩ͑ ̶͈̘͓͓̺̖ͪ̃́̃̌̿̅ͅt̹̠͂̃̿h̰̦̠͊ͩͅi̗̰͔̦̜͌̋͞s͓͔͉̜̰ͣ̓ ͉̀u̬͇͓̫̱͇̞̓ͤͮ͂̈p͕̲̒ͬ̉ͭͮ,̇ ͙̬ͭ̾̃̈͒c̘̍̔o͉̦̥͈͉̦ͮ͗ͫ̂ͯͣ̀ͅn͚̻̼ͥģ̣̂̈́̈́̇ͭ̔l̯̤͆͝ô̷̭̦̝̪ͨ̈̉̐͛ͅͅm͒ͤ̄͋e̻͉͊ͣ̔r̛̬͓̣̩̽ȧ̾ͦ̾̓͂̚t̢̠͚͕͍͊e͖̺̓̏̂.͔͉̆̊ͭ͐ͥ̇ͦ_ **

 

It was right. Even in that short period of time, I could see that the Grey Being was slowing down.

 

**_I̶̝̤̗͖͕̗͌̒̃ͧͅ ͍̻̙̟̥̫͖ͣͤ̆̒͊̌ͫw̟͔͚͚̙̥ͧì̮̄͘l̢̖̬̇͆̂͒͗ḻ̵̝ ̡͉̭̝̜͂ͩw̦̭ỉ̷̎͂ͪ̉̚̚n̙͆ͦͨͨͭ͡.̬̬ͪ̓͂̉̚ ͎͇̞͋́͛͠Î̛̋͋͊̋ͣ ̪h͚̺͉̝͎̎̓ͤ̃̄͠a̖͓ͨ̈ͦ͋̽̇͆v͐̾҉̰̲eͣ͆̑ͪ̒ ̜́a͎̼̖͉͕̳ͯ̋ͦ̾̅̉l̠̤͚ͮͦ̓̃̃̿̄͠r̶̲̜͎̞͕̫͌̅e̹͙̟̗͇̟͊ä͈d̫͙̝̙̆ͣ̽́͑̒̊͜ͅẏ̯̜͙̦̻̓ ̵͈̺̼͉̥̆͆̽w̷̞̘̰͆ͯͬ̑ͣ͌̚ͅo̵̰͉̭n̨̹̤̄̓̈ ͌̇ͯ͒͞s̡͙̞̹͙o̯̘̞͈͉͋ͪ͆ ͚̣̗̎́ͨ͒̀̅͋m̲̠͍̏̈͆̎ͦ̒á̟̦̜̮̖͇ͤ̋ͬͣ̍͊n̾ͪ͛ͪͦ̋̑y̵͍̱ ̹̱̰̙̰̅̓̉̃ͫ̿̔t̩̤͇̳̤̺̜ͣ̀̒͗́ͮî͏̝̬̯̜m͇̈́́̎͊̑ẽ̴͚̬̰ͦ̎͛̒ŝ͎̣̈͐.͙̻̹̐̒̆̆̄_ **

 

“.͏...͠hu̸m̨a͡n҉…͘”҉

 

I looked all around for the source of the voice. A small tug to the bottom of my pants caught my attention.

 

It was the tiniest form of the Grey Being I had seen yet. It struggled under the weight of the phone in their grip.

 

“...͠.t͝ak҉e͏ ̕įt…͝ ̕p̢l̢e͞as҉e… ̷lea͟v̢e.”̴

 

I squatted down and tried to ignore the destruction going on all around me. “But you’ll be left with this thing! And it’ll be pissed to boot!”

 

“..͢.҉.p͞l҉ȩa҉se.͡ ͟go̴. i have ͏been̴ los͜t so͡ l͢on̸g̵. i҉ ̵w̕as fou҉n͏d͢.̴ ̴i ͘c̴a͞n̷ be fou̸n͢d̷ ͡a͟gain….”

 

“I-”

 

**_“͖̝̭̲̘ḌO̹͎̞̰̥̫͝ ̠̼̖̺͓͠ͅI͍T̢̪.҉̣̻̟̦”̳̩͜_ **

 

 

**_N̸̡̺̘̫̮̤̘̿̈ͯ͒ͅƠ̓̓̄҉̱̜̖!̝̹͔͑̊ͦ͞ ̟̝̤͍͌̃͒̍̓̚͘ͅͅI̶͎̹͖̺̗̪̖ͮ̅̒͗ ̮͇͇ͧͥ͢͝W̹̳̎ͪͭ̍̇Ǐ͇̮̿̐ͮ̔̚͘L͉̭̳̮̯̘̖̩ͫ̔̐͛̐̆̎̚Lͬ̓̂ͥ̋̌ͯͦ҉̴̤̟̩̙̣͖̯̱̪ ̴̺͍͚̮̞̙̬͊͌͋ͬͯ̕Ņ̵̬̩̳̫̯̂O̹̮̪̙͇͍̜̳͒ͫͪ̎ͦ̍̊T̯̳̜̟̳͖͚ͩ̆ͫ͊ ̷͈̙̣͓͕̦͇̳̗ͩ̃͂ͤ͐̋͌͑B͚̳̟̆̀͜Ẽ̡̯̳̘̙̣̰̋̎͝ ͩ́̒ͨͪ̓̌͜҉͖D̶̖̼͍̗̘͓ͥ̈̒̔͗͒ͭ̇E̲̺̞̭͍̪͒̍̒̈̿̐̂N̛̪̗̫͙̥̙̻̐̈́̾Ĭͭ͌͗̂̓̔҉̮̞͔̯̫Ẽ̢̞̫̝̀͋̀̿͘̕D̵͑̊҉̼̟̖͍͓̭̰!̧̛̘̮̟̺ͤ̓̍_ **

 

 

The Dark Red Mass shredded every bit of the Grey Being around the Void. The tiny fragment that held up the phone was all that remained

 

.

 

 

 

**_Iͪͫ̿̍ͨ̔͊̈̄͛͂ͣͥ͆ͭ̔͠͝͠҉̟̙̭̟̰͎͎͈͇̞͕̙͈͚̣̭ͅ ̵̒ͯ́̑͊̉̄̓͗̐̇ͯ̐̾͘͢͝͏̻͕̙̼ͅW̤̳̠̘͉̲̩̠̉ͯ̅͐̌ͦ̇ͨͯ̄ͨͧ͗̃͟͞͞ͅĪ̵͇͖̱̖̙̒͛̄̾ͥ͆͟ͅL͆́͂̀ͬ̇̅ͧ͒͋ͮ̏ͬ̆̂̐̓ͬ͑҉̧͉̠̼̞̩͓̮̝̳̝͔̕̕Ļ̸̛̫͚̞̮̩̮̺̘̪̥̜̾́̓̊͝͝ ̸̢͉̠͙͔̦̺͈̘͉͚̯̦̰̱̣͕̰̪̙͑̌ͫ̇ͬͬͣ̈̍ͥͦͭ̐ͧ̾͘͠Ẇ̢̲͈̜̺͖̭͎̼̪͙̞̖̟̱̎ͩͮͩ̃͗̈ͦ̋ͣͩ̀͐ͫ͑̓̓͝Iͥͨ̇̆̉ͬ̄͐̎͏̵̥͇͎̪̯͍̲̲̲̦̞̙̭̘̭̻͞N̴̵͛̈́͗̐ͯ̅̊͊̓͐ͯͧ̈́͏̹͉͓̭̹̞͓̗̣̯͔̯̣̟̯̲̜̝!̶̨̺̬͉̰̣̲̙̃̍ͬ͑̓̈́͐͟ͅͅ ̸̱͈̮̹͚̙̰̩̤̭̙̼̟̙̳̺͐ͪ̄ͣ͒̄ͮ̄̏ͬ̿́͆̏̚͝͠Iͫ͗̒̽͏̡͠͏̗̬͇̣̗̺̮͓͎̫͎͍͉̭͈̤̤̙ͅ ͪ̊̑̀̏͏̨̹̼͎̞̖͎͈̟̰͎̮̭̱̘͞͠ͅA̢̹͇̣͇͇̣̩̜̩̺͍̹̳̝̘̫̒ͮ̽͗̃ͩ̈́̚͝M̶̛̥̻͚̗͊̾̈́̈͜ ̑ͭͨ̽͊͡͏̪̖̲͓͎̹͈͓̱D̷̮̠̳̳̮̫͙̼̖̼̠̟̳̥ͭ̓̏̿̐ͪ͌̀̍ͮ̋ͭ̈́ͩ̇ͩͮ̚̚͞͠E̢̛͋ͪ̆ͯ͂̂͋ͯ̔̓̑̉̆́ͭ̃̌͢͡͏͓̯̯͚̣̰͍̻͖͇̙̪̹͎̯̯̻̙T̴̷̴̺̳̟ͤ̆͛͂ͨ̇ͭ͐͟Ę̴͍͓̟̯̱͖͉̝̘̖̤͓̳̍̍ͥ̋ͧ͛̂̋̌ͮͮ͌̓̚̚̕͡͠R̶̨̧̛̰̱̲͈̗̖̭̞̅ͤ̃͌͒ͩ́ͤͭͥ͋̾̓͒̇͢M̋̓ͪ̍̈̐̆̊̂̃̾̊̓͂ͮ̊͗ͫ͏̜̼̘͉̱̺̞͚̩̱̱̜̣̖͜I̛̟͈͖̰̯ͯͮ̂͗ͣ̌͑̆̉̌̐̉̆̅̐̾̚͢N͑̉ͦ̿҉҉̧͎̲̮̖͜E̲͔͎̜̻̯̙͕͖̅ͮ̾ͮ̈́̾̄͛ͧ̓̃̑́̒̚͘͟͜͡Ḑ̨͕͖̠̜̻͙̙͚͙̳̄̔͂͘ ̷̸͚͙̰̮͉̟͔̩̣͍͔̙̟̩̋̌ͭ́͑ͥͮ̔̌̈̊̎Ṭ̨̛̲̟̱̳̣̺̺̗͎͉̣͉̭̰̠̔̈̒ͨ͒ͨ̏͜Oͭͨͪͯͪͣͫ̄͌ͪ̀ͮͭͬ̓ͭ̈̚̚͏̶͚̩̭̹̻̜̩͇̠̭͡ ̙̥̹͇͙̞ͦͨͩͤ̉͊ͯ͐ͩ̎͘͟W̵͔̝̦̭͎̰̭̯̹̺̹̟͙͎̤̞̘̦̅̽͑͑̂͂̓͊͗̿̊ͣ̇̌ͨͣͫ̚̚͘͟Į̶͓̲̭̜̣̤̻͍͉̝̰ͯ̋̋ͭ̃̈́̑͘͡͡Ñ̵̸̰̘̥̻̹̤͙̯̯̗͛̔̑̈̒͑͑ͮ̉̿̚͟͝ͅ!̶̛̬̠̘̈ͦͧ̄̅͋ͮ̓ͩ̽̓͛̆ͣ̑̈́̚̚͜ ̴͈̞̫̦̻̝̠̙̩̖̺̅̉̑̒̃̏͒ͪ̀ͫͭͩY̷̶̢̺͓͉̬͈̌̑ͣͥ̾̇̐͋ͩ̈̆ͤ́̊͂̚͠ͅO̧͉͖̤̲̲̯̫̖͙͓̰̬͙̟̼͔̳̺̤͒͂̈ͫ̀ͧ̄ͩ͑͊̓̒̃̚͘Ų̸̯͍̯̭ͦͧͤ͆̏̇̑̐ ̷̢̲̤̼̼̥̳̗̹̦̙̮̤͓̝͖͙͉̦ͧͥ͊̒́ͭͬ͘͜Ą̖̖̪̬̙̟͔̇͋̌ͫ́ͩ̚̕R̨͕̩̙͕̤̉͊ͪ͛ͪ̒ͩͩ̽͜͜E̷̴̟͈̹̦͍̮͇̓̾ͩ͑͆̒̓̂̈̌͗̿͌͒ͩ͝͞ ̸͔̝̥͚̫̮͇̂͂ͫ̄̃͛ͪ̔̊͑ͥ̌̐̿̋̌ͫ̅͝ͅN̬̲͎͖̹̑̄͒̑͜͟͞O̷̧̅ͭ͗̾̓́͒̿̒ͨ̚͏̡̤̪̤͇͖̙̹̹̭̬̻̱͢ͅT̡̛̪̗̪̫̼̰̅̆ͪͧͬ̃̅̈̆Ḩ̺̞͓͈̤͔̿͗̿ͨ̾ͭ̆̐ͥͬ̀̊͗̈͋̂̚̚Iͩ̎̐ͪ͏̙͚͙N̡͕̭̫̜̤̖͎͎̈́ͨ̅̓̒͗͗ͬͪ̔ͭ̇ͣ̌͒̍̊̚G̡̹̖̠̠͙̝͇̯̟̫̘̺͆͒̿̌ͬ͢ ̢͇̮̥̣͓̅͐̿ͧ̆͗͟C͊̍̓̋͜͝͏̢̝͍̩̦̦̰̰͇̦̰̩͙̤̫̗̜O̸̞͓͖̙̠͓̫̜͕̞̣̹̳̥̪̿̌ͨͪͯ͘͘͟M̸͈̪̤͇̟̟͇̟̩̥͚̭͇̬͍͚͚̗͊͋̌ͦ͘͞P̷̢̣͙̜͓̠̣̼̙̯̝̙̠̟̖̫̋ͣ͂͊̄ͬ͢ͅA͋̾̎̒͐̀̎̾̂ͬ̋ͣ́̂͗͐͡͏̶̡̩̙̝͇̠͉̰̰̫̱͓̯̰͎͖͢Ŗ̴̤̝͉̫̑̂ͪ͒̉ͩͯ͋̓͆̾̚̚̕È̱͚̗͕̘̹͒ͣ̏̕͝͝͡D̵̢͔̮͖̦̠̣̩̠͖͖̣̜̰͌̃͗ͣͣ̕͡ ̶͍̙̠̩̖̙͓̪̯̣͋ͬ̍̑́ͨ͜͜T̷̰̟̫͈̩̟̦͈̥̩̖̮̠͉̜͔͙̏͆͗̽̏ͣ̃͑̊ͪ͊͌͊̒͟͠͡͠O͐̎ͣͨ̉͗͐̿͡҉̵̹͔̙̺̳̱̹͘͟ ̛̛̟͇̺̭͙̺̐́͑͗̅̔̑̉̐̆̆ͥ͋͌ͩ́̚͟M̢̨̯̗͇̤̲̠̠̣̞̟͖͖ͨͮ̈́̎͌͛ͥ̑̾̚͢E̷͍̻͎̖̩̹̟̬͒́̇̏̏̅̃̾ͫ͠!̸̡̧̤̤͉̞͖̼̭̣̭̖̺̭̫͌̆̆̿̅ͩ̆̎͒ͥ̈́ͦ͛͗͆͘ͅͅ!̸̧̬̥̱̱͕̮̪͉͈̜̘̘͕̓͊̐̊͛̋̈́̇̈́!̡̛̥̺̫̠̣̭͚̰̥͖̻̤̜̪̞ͫ̇͋̉̓̔ͤ̉̏ͧͧ̄̈ͦ̆̈́̉͘͠_ **

 

 

 

 

 

“Yeah? WELL AT LEAST I’M NOT HERE ANY MORE!” 

 

I snagged the phone a millisecond before the Red Being could tear me apart as well.

 

_ Why do my hands feel ting- _

 

Everything froze. The Nines flickered and faltered.

 

_ Did… did that do it? _

 

I stared. It was literally all I could do. I couldn’t move. It took me a few seconds but I realized I couldn’t breathe either.

 

Minutes. Hours. Days. Who knows how long things remained frozen.

 

All I know is that eventually? The world cracked. Shattered. Splintered. And it took me with it.

 

I fell. Just like I had all those months ago, I fell into the endless abyss. Only this time? I was absolutely certain of where I’d end up.

 

Mostly.

 

Ninety percent.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_WHUMPH!!!_ **

 

Again, my lungs lost the air in them as I landed square on my back. It didn’t help that I had a large bit of weight on my stom- wait. Wait what?

 

I stood up, dropped my backpack ( _ it made it with me! WHOOHOO!)  _ and looked around.

 

It took me a while to piece together my surroundings (and catch my lost breath). But the moment I figured out the purple rocks with the purple columns and the gold flowers and the fall?

 

“....You have got to be kidding me. I’m in the FREAKING UNDERGROUND?!”

 

I grinned. I grinned so wide and so hard that my cheeks hurt and my glasses threatened to fall off my face.   
  


“I MADE IT! IN YOUR FACE YOU STUPID ABOMINATION! HAHAHAHAHAH!”

 

I started to dance a bit… then remembered where I was standing. I very respectfully took a few steps out of the flower patch. THEN I started dancing.

 

“HAH! I made it back! And… and… oh monkey trumpets.” 

 

I plopped onto the ground and sighed.  _ I made it here but at the cost of the Void Being being left behind or worse. _

 

I looked up to the hole in the ceiling. Sunlight from far up above streamed down. Dust motes and pollen flitted through the air.

 

_ To all the monsters that made you, thank you. To you yourself, thank you. I’ll do my damndest to make sure people remember you. Somehow. _

 

My body wasn’t physically bruised but exhaustion filled my bones. I leaned against the purple rock wall for a short while until my energy came back.

 

Once it did? I decided it was time to take inventory.

 

I patted myself down. “Okay, there’s my phone and my home-phone. Wallet, if just for th- it’s gone. Figures. Backpack seems intact.” The backpack was unzipped and the stuff inside was inspected.

 

“Everything looks fine in here. No glass, no pieces. Good.”

 

I dug around in my pockets again. When my hand went numb I yanked it out quickly.

 

“What the-?”

 

I reached in, grabbed whatever it was that was in there and brought it up into the light.

 

“.....Heh. Hehehehehe….Heeeeee! Welcome home!”

 

The tiny Void Being beamed up at me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of this part of the story. But only this part. We have a new life to explore!
> 
> I know that this set of things was considerably shorter than the first part, but that is mostly attributed to the more... original direction I have taken things. To everyone that has followed along so far, thank you! Your comments and kudos and recommendations are awesome!
> 
> To the folks who started here? Go back to the first part cause spoilers! :P And thank you for giving me a chance!
> 
> I plan on the next set of chapters to be along the lines of a slice-o-life type of thing, Undertale style. Still focused on the goings on of the Narrator of course.
> 
> At least... oop, no, not saying. ;)
> 
> Michelle helped out plenty with this one! Or rather... Micbunny did! She got her invite to join in and did so! She plans on starting up writing herself, though likely of an original content as opposed to someone like me who just used someone else's universe to build from. She's an awesome writer. She's the one that helped me out with the Void-Battle description. So! Keep an eyeball out for her works!
> 
> Liatai may not have beta-read this chapter, but that is only because I started writing (and finished it) in the middle of the night. That's cause I am a crazy person that apparently denies that sleep is a needed thing :P
> 
> And of course, there is the [ Void Text Transcript!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11364408/chapters/25439508)
> 
> For the folks that have difficulty reading the stuff :P
> 
> Also? Liatai's Gaster-OC-Ask-Me Tumbler [ Ask the Living Core. ](https://askthelivingcore.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks to Liatai and Michelle to continuing to be the most awesome beta-reader people! Thank you!
> 
> See you soon.


End file.
